Underneath the Wreckage
by firstadream100
Summary: Just when Kate feels her life is hitting rock bottom, fate throws her right in the middle of Downtown Manhattan, on that fateful September 11, 2001. Underneath the rubble of her life, and her city, will Kate be to find hope, peace and love? AU **AFTER A LONG HIATUS...A NEW CHAPTER! 2/22/14**
1. Prologue

**Underneath the Wreckage**

**Summary**: Set in an alternate universe. Just when Kate feels like her life is hitting rock bottom, fate throws her right in the middle of Downtown Manhattan, on that fateful September 11, 2001. Underneath the rubble that had become her life, and her city, will Kate be able to find hope, peace and love?

**A/N**: This story has been growing in my mind for the last months. I fantasized different scenarios where Kate and Castle met before the show started. My mind went directly to the darker scenario, when I started thinking where they were on 9/11. This story was born from those thoughts. A lot of research was put into the story, wanting to get every detail right and the experience as true as I could. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: ABC owns Castle and its characters; I do own a pair of cozy socks…

* * *

><p><strong>Underneath the Wreckage<strong>

**Prologue**

Katherine Beckett stared at her reflection as the grayish light poured through her windows. _Another restless night,_ she thought. _Another day._

She debated if she should do her morning yoga routine. She read somewhere that it was good for relaxing and finding tranquility", something she really needed these days. But the few times she genuinely tried it, she didn't feel relaxed at all. Maybe she wasn't putting much effort in it. Finally deciding to skip the yoga routine, she walked towards the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind her.

The apartment was a mess, something very uncharacteristic of her. Her clothes decorated the floor and furniture. The fridge was full of takeout boxes she didn't really eat and she didn't remember when was the last time she made the bed. There were even unpacked boxes ornamenting a corner of her living room, forgotten for the four months she had already lived in that apartment.

But between starting as a police officer and taking care of her dad, she couldn't find the time or energy to do it. Or at least that was the excuse she used for neglecting her apartment. She wasn't proud of it. Maybe on her next day off she will clean up a little bit. But then again, any free time she actually had was spent going over her mother's case file. Fighting the tears that always seem to resurface every time she thought of her mother, she entered the shower and let the hot water melt the stiffness of her muscles.

"It's been two years and eight months…"she told herself, as she stared at the white tiles of her shower.

_Two years and eight months…has it really been that long?_ She still remembered that day as it was just yesterday. The last years went by so quickly she almost forgotten that she finished college one semester earlier. After her mother's death she dedicated all her time to her studies, taking as many classes as she could, including several summer courses. After finishing in winter 2000, she went directly to the academy, and six months later she began working on the 12th. That was three months ago…

_Time really does fly, _she thought. But the hollow feeling in her chest was bigger than ever. She missed her mother so much. She wondered if that feeling ever got away. _I doubt it…_

Since joining the force, her grief turned to full on obsession. One night, she went to the archives and found her mother's report. She wasn't supposed to be there, but the need for closure drove her to that dark room. She spent the last six weeks studying the report, and found that some things didn't add up on her mother's murder. She was convinced that the detectives in charge of the investigation missed several important aspects. She mentally listed her argument that her mother was not killed as a result of "gang violence".

She had discussed them with her father, but he was not a good sounding board, being hammered most of the time. Listening to her talking about the murder and her theories, only made her father drink more. The only one who understood her was her training officer, Mike Royce. She still didn't trust him enough to go into details of what she had found, but she knew Royce understood the need for justice and closure that moved her. She was convinced it was the right thing to do, catch her mother's killer. Then why did she felt she was spiraling down to self-destruction?

She wrapped herself with a towel and walked towards her dresser. Staring at her reflection again she studied her features: dark circles under her puffy eyes, pale skin and extremely thin arms. She did her best to cover up her ghastly appearance and was satisfied with the result. With strategically applied makeup she didn't look like the living dead, she look…tired. _Close enough._

She tied her hair in a bun and began dressing. Her dark blue uniform looked two sizes too big. Was she losing even _more_ weight? She looked at the box with her parents' picture on it. Slowly tracing the picture at her mother's face, she took two long deep breaths. She opened the box and took the long silver necklace, in which hung a golden ring. Putting it on and tucking it under her shirt, she then took her badge. Her gun was stored in one of her dresser drawers. She took it out and examined it, slowly tracing a finger through the barrel.

_One more day_, she thought. _One more day the killer is out there. One more day I'm alive and my mother is not. Is it worth it to still be alive?_

Shoving aside any thoughts that lately crept into her mind she put her gun in the holster and took her keys and bag. She had to get to the station downtown and meet with one of the officers. She was today on traffic patrol, somewhere on West St., which she hated. She wanted to be in crime scenes, helping detectives solve murders and catch killers. Ever since Montgomery told her she had the tenacity to be a good detective, she was even more motivated in becoming a one. He even told her that when the time came, he would train her. So instead of dealing with angry drivers and careless pedestrians, she wanted to be learning everything related to homicide investigations. But for now, she had to follow orders, and today it meant traffic patrol.

At 6:57, Kate left her apartment, oblivious to what destiny had in store for her that fateful day.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, are you sure you can't go?"<p>

Richard Castle flipped with tremendous skill a chocolate chip pancake in the pan. It killed him how hurt his daughter's voice sounded. She was so disappointed that it broke his heart to pieces to know it was mostly his doing.

"I'm sorry, Pumpkin," he apologized while serving her the pancake. "I have this important book signing downtown. But I promise you that this weekend we will do all kind of exploring in the city. Just you and me. Okay?" He winked at her, relieved when her eyes lighted with joy and excitement.

"Can we go to the zoo?"

"Of course. And to the museum too." He sat down beside her and drank his coffee. "We can even dress up as explorers, if you want."

"Aren't you a little old to dress up?" she innocently asked, while stuffing her mouth with a large piece of chocolate chip pancake.

"Oh, Alexis, you wound me!" he feigned being stabbed in the heart and plopped into the table. His daughter's laughter filled the room and his heart lifted just a little bit.

"You're silly, Daddy," she said between giggles.

"Maybe you think _you_ are too old to be dressing up."

Alexis began moving absentmindedly what was left of her breakfast. "Is just that…none of my friends play dress up anymore with their dads."

"That's because they have boring parents. You were the lucky one. You have the funniest most awesome dad in the whole universe!" He extended his arms in a proud gesture and made a little bow.

"That's true."

Kissing his daughter's forehead, he stood up. "Finish your breakfast, honey. We don't want to be late."

Alexis took the last piece of pancake and shoved it into her mouth, cheeks full as she chewed with effort the remains of her breakfast.

Ten minutes later, they were ready to go.

"Remember, since I have to be at 8 at the book store and _you_ have to be at 8 at your school, Mitchell from the car service is going to take you to school today. You remember him?" he explained as he helped Alexis put on a jacket. She nodded while he picked up her backpack. "You got everything?" She nodded again. "Ok. And remember, Alexis, don't separate from the group. Always be near your teachers."

She rolled her eyes. "Dad, I know! I'm already seven years old. I can take care of myself, at least during a field trip.

"I know, Pumpkin. You are smarter and wiser than I was at 15."

He was always giving her safety speeches which she already memorized, but he didn't care. Alexis was his life, the only thing that kept him going when his marriage didn't work, when he had problems with his mother, when he had writer's block, or when his books weren't doing as well as he hoped.

He helped her put on her backpack and took his coat. He checked his watch, 7:32. They were on the threshold of being both late.

"Let's go!" he yelled, right arm extended in front of him, left arm on his hip. "Field trip day!"

"Field trip day!" Alexis yelled from the top of her little lungs.

"And where are we going?" Rick asked in an army training officer tone, marching towards the door.

"World Trade Center and Wall Street!" Alexis replied, marching behind him.

"And why are we going there?"

"To learn about the economy, sir!"

They were now out the door and marching down to hall. He really liked the school she was now; they always used different and creative ways to teach the kids. And Alexis loved the field trips.

"And what is your favorite animal?" still marching.

"Too many to choose just one!" the little girl replied, red hair bouncing as she skipped towards the elevator.

"Nice answer," Rick replied as he high fived her daughter.

"Thank you, sir." She pressed the down button.

"And who loves you more than anything in this world?" Rick shouted.

"My Daddy!"

He couldn't fight the proud and loving smile that threaten to escape his lips, "And where are we going this week end?"

"To the zoo!"

The elevator reached their floor.

"And what date is it?" he asked as they both entered the elevator.

"Tuesday, September 11, 2001!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is the prologue for my first Castle story. Tell me what you think! I would really love to hear your opinions. And if you see a mistake, please, don't hesitate on pointing it out. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I'm very grateful for the wonderful reviews. I was kind of hoping for more readers (what writer doesn't) but the reviews you guys left me really encouraged me to continue writing. This is a really difficult story to write. So, thanks.

**Disclaimer**: ABC and Andrew Marlowe own Castle. I do have a pretty student loan piling up. Does that count for anything?

* * *

><p><strong>Underneath the Wreckage<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Kate was certain that she was developing a full on caffeine addiction. It was a little more after 8 in the morning and she was already craving the dark liquid. She had her morning cup, but she felt it was time for a pick me up. She managed to stay half an hour directing traffic on the intersection of West and Murray streets. A construction site was obstructing half of the lanes and the drivers were not happy for the delay. She got several insults from the drivers; one even flipped her off. And of course, the construction workers wanted to perpetuate the stereotype by howling and whistling at her. It took all of her self control to keep her anger and annoyance at check. She knew they were testing her; they wanted to see her snap. But she was too proud and stubborn to let them see how much it bothered her.

He looked for her partner for the day, almost buried in a sea of pedestrians crossing the street. Luke Collins, was a good cop. He was bordering on the 30s, but had already developed the "policeman belly", mainly for stuffing his face with donuts. In a few more years he would be the cliché version of a policeman, judging by the receding line of his hair.

"Hey! Collins!" she shouted. "I'm getting some coffee. You want some?"

"Yeah!" he shouted back, while signaling a bike messenger to stop. "Black, one sugar."

She nodded and turned around; she knew there had to be some sort of coffee shop near. It took her less than one minute to find it. It was full, the line going all the way around the store. But being a police officer had its perks. She walked all the way to the front of the line and gave the skinny boy behind the counter her most intimidating stare.

"I need two coffees. One black, one sugar and one vanilla skim latte."

She could hear groans and low protests behind her, but she stood her ground. The boy just nodded and took her order. She tried to hold her amusement at the boy's evident nervousness as he prepared her order. He had to be a couple of years younger than her, but the uniform worked wonders on people. And she was quickly developing the "no bullshit" attitude that made her feel secure, keeping her distance. She found the value of having that attitude, and she was determined to embrace it_._ It looked like the only thing that could get her through the day. Brick by brick, she was rebuilding her life, and the wall that she was constructing was going to be strong enough to resist anything, and anybody.

A couple of minutes later, she was walking back to Collins with two hot cups of coffee. She took a sip of hers. Slowly closing her eyes, she savored it like it was the last coffee she would ever have. Collins was still in the middle of traffic, smiling when he saw Kate holding his precious coffee. Forgetting the angry driver yelling at him, he walked to her side.

"Here," Kate said as she handed him the coffee.

He took it and tasted it, letting a low hum escape at the warmth. "Thanks, Beckett." He took out his wallet, but Kate stopped him.

"This one is on me."

"Why, thanks." He smiled broadly. "I'll get the next one. In like, what, two hours?"

"Sooner," she said between sips.

They enjoyed their coffees in silence, watching the people walk by them, each one absorbed in their own little world. The city was energetic; in constant movement and life. A young woman was breastfeeding on the steps of one of the buildings. A couple walked their dogs while holding hands. A school bus passed in front of them, dozens of smiling little faces and little hands waving at them.

Collins chuckled. "Kids…every field trip is like freaking adventure. I hate it when my kid goes on field trips. I feel my heart at my throat all day." He thoughtfully drank a sip of his coffee. "You got kids, Beckett?"

She let out a laugh that was more like a scoff. "No. Not really sure if I want kids."

He looked at her. "You're still too young. Give it time"

"I don't think so." She really didn't want to talk about kids, because that would lead to think about being a mother, and that to _her _mother…It was still too painful.

"How old are you? You got to be like 23 or 24?

"You never ask a woman her age!" she faked being offended.

He laughed. "Or their weight." Kate nodded in agreement.

The truth was she didn't feel young at all. Sure, she was going to be 22 next November, so technically she _was_ young. But she felt always tired, almost all the time in a foul mood, angry at everyone and everything…

A loud honk brought her back to reality. A taxi almost ran over a stray dog that was crossing the street. Collins was already in action, telling at the driver to be more careful while guiding the hound to the sidewalk. Kate threw her empty cup at a nearby trash can and went to continue her test on tolerance and self control.

She absentmindedly did her job; these days everything she did was on autopilot. She _definitely _hated traffic patrol. The construction workers didn't bother her anymore, but traffic was increasing after 8:30. And this was not a part of the city where traffic was smooth.

Suddenly, the everyday sounds of the city were drowned by a blaring noise echoed through the buildings. Her mind barely registered it what was the source, when suddenly an explosion shook everything around her.

"What…" Collins said, while looking around, hand instantly at his holster.

They were confusedly searching for the source of the explosion. It was loud so it had to be somewhere close. Collins was reporting the explosion on the two-way radio while Kate continued looking. There were no evident signs of any disturbance nearby.

"Look!" Kate heard a woman say behind her. She turned around and saw a group of people looking up and signaling south. She followed their eyes. A cold chill ran through her body when she saw it the source of their attention. Smoke was coming out of the North Tower of the World Trade Center. On the upper floors there was a hole, with fire around the edges. It was a haunting sight.

She signaled Collins, who was still talking to dispatch, and he went silent instantly. A crowd was gathering at the sidewalk and traffic stopped, everyone looking at the same direction.

"Dispatch, contact NYFD. Fire in the North Tower at WTC." Collins spoke into the radio.

A "copy that" came from the radio. Beckett and Collins looked at each other, both of them clearly confused at what was happening. Traffic was starting to build up. The drivers further down the street were oblivious of what was happening, and they were letting their discomfort know by honking and shouting. Beckett and Collins tried to make the traffic flow, but people were stopping to take pictures and to look at the column of smoke that came from the tower. A siren could be heard far away, and looking North on West St. Beckett saw could see two fire trucks stuck in traffic. They tried to clear one lane so the fire truck could move faster, but the drivers weren't cooperating. It took them almost ten minutes to let the fire truck down to the crossing where they were working. People were coming out of buildings, to look and she could hear them talking behind her.

"They say it was an aircraft that crashed," a man said. "An accident. The news say that is not official, but that is what people on the street saw. People are saying that there is some debris one West and Rector streets. A landing gear."

That was two blocks down. Maybe they needed to go there and help with crowd control. She looked for Collins, who was on the other side of the street, talking to a group of people. She walked over there on the red light and approached him. The group was signaling the tower and talking all at one.

"What's going on?" she asked when she saw the annoyed look on Collin's face. He ignored them and turned towards her.

"They are just saying what they saw, which was not much."

"They say on the news that it was an accident; a plane flew into the tower."

"A plane flying so low? That's weird."

She agreed.

"Excuse me, officers?"

A small voice called them, and they both looked down to the source. A little girl with white porcelain skin, red hair and piercing blue eyes was looking up at them. She was wearing a pair of black Chucks, blue jeans and a baby blue sweater. Collins kneeled down until his eyes were at the same level of hers. Kate just stood beside him, watching at their interaction.

"Hi. Can we help you?" Collins voice was sweet and soft. The girl was clearly scared; it was evident on her little face. _Is this the way he is with his kids, _Kate wondered.

"I'm lost."

"Are your parents near?"

"No, I was with my school on a field trip and they got on the bus and they left me." Tears were running down her rosy cheeks, even though she was clearly trying to be strong and hold herself together.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Collins asked while offering his handkerchief to the little girl.

"Alexis." The girl took the handkerchief and wiped her face.

"Well, Alexis," Collins said while standing up. "I'm Officer Collins, and this is my friend, Officer Beckett."

"Hi," the girl looked at Kate and lowered her face to stare at the floor. "I just want my Daddy."

"We'll find him," Kate said as sweet as she could. She hadn't really had any interaction with kids in years. "Do you know where your Dad is?"

"He's at a bookstore, working."

"Why don't you go with Officer Beckett and give her your information so she can contact your Dad, ok?"

The girl nodded and Kate offered a hand to the girl, who took it and squeezed it tight. The three of them crossed the street and walked toward the patrol car. Traffic was barely moving and they walked between the cars, receiving honks and shouts from the irritated drivers. Collins tried to explain the situation to one of the drivers, but she ignored him and continued yelling at the taxi in front of them.

As they were approaching the people began shouting and running. A loud piercing sound broke over the traffic and city sounds and another explosion was heard. They felt the ground shake and the people around them started screaming. When they looked up, a black ball of smoke and fire was erupting from the South Tower. Kate felt the little hand tight around hers.

* * *

><p>Rick had been signing books since 8:00. The line of fans waiting for him was not as long as his ego would've wanted, but that was better. He could get out earlier and maybe join Alexis on her field trip. He could surprise her. He smiled imagining his little girl excited when he arrived.<p>

He was signing one book for a young woman, when he saw the commotion around one of the store's television.

"Know what's going on?" He asked the young man in front of him. He could see that he was excited that his favorite author was actually talking to him.

"They…um…they say there was an accident. A plane crashed in one of the Twin Towers."

Rick felt his hands turn icy cold and stood up in one quick motion. Alexis was supposed to be the Observation Floor looking down to the city. He took out his new cell phone and dialed Alexis' school number while he walked toward the TV, ignoring the line of fans waiting for him.

"Yeah, I'm Rick Castle. My daughter, Alexis, is on the field trip with her second grade…"

"Don't worry, Mr. Castle," the voice on the other end told him. "The bus was running late. The accident happened when the student's just got off the bus and they are now on their way to Wall Street. I talked to one of the teachers and everyone is fine."

He felt he could breathe again.

"We will keep you updated on the kid's whereabouts, Mr. Castle. Don't worry, they are fine."

"Thank you."

He hung up. At least the school had the common sense to get the kids out of there in time. He didn't want Alexis to be scared if she saw the fire and smoke coming out of the building she was supposed to be in. She was a brave girl, but these things could traumatized a child. Maybe he could pick up a book on the topic before he left, just in case.

He joined the crowd that was watching the news and heard them talking, formulating theories of why a plane was flying so low in the city. Rick was creating his own theories, more elaborate and creative, of course. He was after all a best-seller author. His mind ran with plots containing a CIA operation gone wrong, a building that was the headquarters of a international arms traffic operation, or an alien invasion, a terrorist attack…He had all sorts of ideas of how to use this event. Of course, he felt guilty at actually feeling good that the accident was serving as a muse. He saw the shot of the close up on the whole on the North Tower. And he realized how big it was; several floors where on flames and dark smoke rose and flew towards the Brooklyn Bridge. He tried to estimate how many people were working at 8:30 in the morning in those offices.

But maybe he could use something similar to this in a book. He needed adventures for his new character, Derek Storm, and he could incorporate the accident in one of his conspiracy plots. He was already writing the outline, thinking what to use of it, when he saw in the edge of the screen, another plane heading straight to the other tower.

* * *

><p><strong>So the story is rolling now. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. What perils await for our beloved characters? We'll see. <strong>

**Reviews feed my creative juices...Feed me. Just let me know what you think of the story. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, alerts and favorites. I hope you are enjoying the story. Here's a little dark chapter, but once we get that out of the way, we can experience the road this characters are taking with the story. I got to say, my plans were to stick to 9/11, but when character's get a hold of your story, you better obey them or they won't let you sleep (at least these ones).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. AW and ABC do. I own a Hershey Bar...**

* * *

><p><strong>Underneath the <strong>**Wreckage**

**Chapter 2**

The group gathered around the TV gave a collective scream.

"Did that _just_ happened?" a woman to his right asked, tears streaming from her eyes. "Is this really happening?"

"_Another plane has just hit the other tower. Ladies and gentlemen this just happened. We are live…" _the news anchor was trying to keep a straight face while she narrated the events that were happening. But the tears that were threatening to get out betrayed her.

Rick stood paralyzed, as the replay of the other plane crashing into the tower played in a loop on the news. The commentator's voice became far and unintelligible.

"Oh, dear God. What is happening?" an older man said, as he covered his face.

"Then it's true. It's a terrorist attack. What are the coincidences of two plane accidently crashing into the Twin Towers…"

Everyone around him was either crying or nervously talking. He didn't believe in coincidences. And two planes crashing into the Towers were certainly _not _a coincidence. Several people around him took out their cell phones and began calling their love ones. He finally acknowledged the usefulness of the electronic gadget in his hands. Both Gina and Paula insisted that he get one, with the excuse of being more reachable, but he felt like it was tracking device. But in moments like these he felt they were handy.

He called his mother. She was currently in Boston, traveling with her current "male friend". After making sure she was alright and assuring her that both he and Alexis were safe, he hung up. He felt that a small lie to his mother was the best thing in that moment, and he will make sure that it would become a reality soon.

He dialed Alexis' school. The call didn't go through. After several tries, it finally connected.

"Mr. Castle. Don't worry. I just spoke to the teacher in charge of the trip. She assured me that they were heading home right this moment. They should be arriving in 20 minutes, more or less. We are asking the parents to be here to pick up their children as soon as possible. We all want to be safe at home."

"I'm on my way."

He was going to apologize to the bookstore manager, but nobody was interested in his books anymore, their attention clearly focused on the TV screens throughout the store. Glad for the diversion, he snuck trough the entrance door and headed to Alexis' school. He tried to hail a cab, but clearly the situation wasn't helping. If he walked he would still make it before the bus arrived. He just wanted to hug his daughter and take her home. Maybe they could get out of the island, visit the new house in the Hamptons. They would be far and safe from everything that was going on in the city.

Several fire trucks raced downtown, sirens blazing. They passed right by him making him cringe at the loud sound. His eyes followed the trail of trucks and then he saw it. Between two buildings, far south stood the two towers high and mighty, two columns of smoke rising from them, merging as one big gray cloud.

He looked at his watch: 9:20.

* * *

><p>Both Beckett and Collins were speaking into their two-way radios, trying to communicate with the station and find out what was really going on.<p>

"They say it's a terrorist attack, but no group has come forward and take credit. Fire brigades are on their way to the towers and their evacuating them." Collins informed her.

"Should we go too?" Kate asked him.

"I think so. Maybe we can help with traffic or getting people out. I think they're going to need every pair of hands we can offer."

Kate nodded. They were both already walking towards the patrol car when a something pulled at both of their hands.

"What about me? I want to go home," Alexis said, big blue eyes pleading and her thin little lips pouting.

Collins and Beckett looked at each other, clearly ashamed to have forgotten the lost little girl.

"Beckett, take her to the station and have them call her parents," Collins ordered and turned to walk toward the burning towers.

"Wait! I want to help."

"Help by getting this girl safe to her home."

"But…"

"Officer Beckett, that's an order. Today I'm your superior and you are a rookie. You do as I say. Take her to the station. I'll radio in my position and yours too. Take the car."

And with that Officer Collins disappeared into the crowd that was walking away from the smoke.

* * *

><p>Rick arrived at Alexis' school in record time. Twenty-five blocks in half an hour. He was practically sprinting, but dodging obstacles and people slowed him down. Otherwise he would have arrived faster.<p>

There was a group of parents waiting nervously waiting outside the school's gate. They were all looking south-west, very likely watching the two towers and the smoke column coming from them. He stopped to catch his breath and saw the father of one of Alexis' friends.

"Hey, are they here?"

"No," he answered nervously. "They tried contacting the teacher, but the cell phones lines are not working properly." He was rubbing and twisting his hands and biting his lip.

He wasn't the only worried parent. About a dozen of them were expectantly searching for the big yellow bus in traffic. No sign of it yet.

Rick was growing impatient, but he couldn't do anything else but wait for his daughter and then go home. Maybe they will build a fort and play pirates or something. Anything to keep her little angel from seeing the news or looking out the windows. He remembered that from his bedroom window the Twin Towers were visible. He made a mental note to not let Alexis into the room or pull the curtain.

An explosion made them all flinch and everyone automatically looked towards the towers. A loud screeching of metal joined the symphony of noises and the earth under their feet rumbled. The crowd gathered in front of the building began screaming and running towards the inside of the building as the rumble expanded from it source, and came towards them. Everything was shaking.

The last thing Rick saw before entering the building was how one of the towers crumbled and hid behind a thicker cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>Kate was annoyed, really annoyed.<p>

For the last 40 minutes she had been stuck in traffic. The drive to the precinct was 20 minutes, max. But today, clearly, was not going to be that way. She understood that it was the situation, the events of the day: the fire in the Towers, the panic of the people, the traffic. But she was still annoyed.

The girl beside her was clearly exited to be riding in a patrol car. She wanted to go in the back, but Kate didn't let her. She sat clutching her red backpack, seat belt on, looking through the window, clearly amused.

"My Daddy is going to be so jealous."

"Why?" wondered Kate, as she saw the girls' blue eyes sparkle and a smile grow on her little face. Clearly the ride was serving as a distraction.

"Because he's never been in the front of a police car. He always goes in the back." She gave Kate a playful smile and continued to look out the window.

_What kind of parent does this girl have? _she wondered._ Clearly one who has spent some time in the back of a police car_.

"What about your mom, kid?"

"Alexis, my name is Alexis. Not _kid_," she said harshly. It was evident she didn't like the impersonal nickname Kate gave her. "I don't think my mom has ever been in a police car. I'll ask her next time she comes over from L.A."

Oh, so her parents weren't together. She looked healthy and happy. Little girls are after all "Daddy's Girl". She knew it too well. And she knew what it was to be without a mother. Dead or on the other side of the country, a mother is always missed.

"So you live with your dad?"

"Yeah, he's the best."

Yes. Clearly this kid, Alexis, was her Daddy's Little Girl.

An explosion made the car tremble. People were getting out of their cars and running away. She did the same. Afraid to what was happening on her back, she slowly turned and saw how the South Tower disappeared and a cloud of smoke, debris, and probably fire, expanded through the streets of Lower Manhattan. Loud metal noises echoed throughout the street. The screams were muffled by the sudden roar that covered everything.

They were barely fifteen blocks away from the site, and the cloud was approaching them quickly.

_So this is how I'm going to die? I thought it will be a bullet, since I joined the force. _Kate's mind was running fast, her thoughts of death and her mother keeping her rooted to the street. Her muscles were not responding to her "flight or fight" response. Obviously this was one of those "run like hell" situations. But all she thought of was on what was beyond life. Would her Mom be there, welcoming with open arms?

She closed her eyes and extended her arms. She felt how everything around her became warmer and darker.

She felt she was ready to welcome death with open arms. Anything better than the pseudo-life she was having now.

"Mom," she breathed out.

A hand pulled her shirt and she lost her balance, almost falling backwards. When she turned Alexis was looking at her, tears running down her rosy cheeks. She pulled with her little hands and all the strength she could muster. And Kate snapped, her survival instinct finally kicking in.

In one swift motion she picked up Alexis and settled her in her hip. She began running away from the cloud. The adrenaline was high in her bloodstream and her pulse silencing the sounds of destruction. Alexis wrapped her tiny skinny arms around her neck and clutched her shirt.

She just ran, with no specific destination.

"It's coming," Alexis shrieked into her ear. "It's coming!"

She could feel the girl's warm tears on her neck, her little heart beating fast and hard on her chest, merging with her own rapid heartbeat.

"Officer, here!" she heard someone yell.

To her right a woman was holding open a glass door, gesturing with her hand to come in. Several people entered as Kate ran in her direction. The air was filling fast with smoke and ashes clouding her eyes.

She dove into the open door, that closed behind her. She collapsed in the floor, Alexis little body constricting her.

And then, everything was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the dark chapter and suicidal Kate. But that was were the character took me and I shall obey. Still lots of difficult stuff await Kate, Alexis and Rick. Leave me some love or some comment about how you are liking the story so far. Too dark to read? To short? Anything is welcomed.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for your feedback!**

**Disclaimer: Castle I do not own. Me want Castle and Beckett making babies!**

* * *

><p><strong>Underneath the <strong>**Wreckage**

**Chapter 3**

Kate stared at the darkness out the window. The cloud of smoke and ash covered everything in sight. There was an eerie silence very uncharacteristic of New York, the 'city that never sleeps'. In a few seconds several sirens were heard, but they sounded so far away Kate barely took notice. She was rooted to the spot, unable to move a muscle. She wasn't even breathing.

She finally a deep breath. The air was stuffy; dust and smoke entered from underneath the door. She coughed trying to get fresh air into her lungs.

Kate took a moment to observe her surroundings. A coffee shop, of all places. She was taking shelter in a coffee shop. At least she could live off only coffee; she has practically done it for a couple of years now. There were several booths and tables that were scattered in the small space. If it was any other day, she would find the red and white tablecloths charming, even homey. But today, they seem dull and haunted, like it was the last place in the world she would want to be.

A sudden pressure in her chest made it difficult to breathe. In that moment she realized Alexis was still clinging to her neck. The little girl was shaking in her arms, with her little skinny legs circling her hip, tightening her grip on Kate. One of Kate's hands brushed the girl's hair, in a gesture that was supposed to be soothing, reassuring. But at the touch, Alexis flinched and the gripped tighten.

"Hey," Kate whispered, trying to get her voice to sound strong, but instead it had a nervous tremble. "Hey, Alexis, we're okay. We're okay."

She trailed a hand trough Alexis' back, underneath the backpack Kate didn't notice she had. She eventually felt how the girl's breathing even out and tried to control her own. Kate's heart was racing, like never in her life, and she could feel Alexis' on her chest.

A hand came to touch her shoulder and she spun in one quick motion. Her wide and startled eyes met an older woman's. This was the woman that let them in, the woman who called out to her while she was running from the cloud of smoke that was now haunting the streets of New York, the woman that saved their lives.

"Dears, come. The kitchen is safer." She smiled at them and signaled behind the counter. Kate followed with Alexis still on her arms.

She was older, but not that much. Maybe mid-fifty. She had dark hair, with some white strands peeking out of a neatly done bun. She had piercing dark eyes and a soft smile. Her face was soft and calm in spite of the lines on her forehead that pointed out that she was concerned and nervous. But really, who wouldn't?

There were half a dozen people gathered around the kitchen. Kate couldn't focus on their faces, suddenly feeling dizzy and weak. The woman noticed and pulled a chair near them. Kate sat down with Alexis on her lap, her little face hidden on the crook of her neck.

Silence filled the room, until an older man came entered the room. He had the same calm and welcoming face, very similar to the woman's. Kate guessed they were related, and they worked around the kitchen in practiced harmony. Yeah, related or married most of their lives.

"Somebody hurt?" he asked. In his hands he had a first aid kit. He started taking care of a young man who had a scratch on his cheek.

"Hey, kid. You hurt?" She untangled Alexis' hands from her neck and pulled back to look at her. She had dark smudges on her porcelain face and her bright red hair was covered by a layer of dust, making her complexion dull and dreary. But her blue eyes were brighter and in a darker blue than Kate remembered.

Alexis stared at her for several seconds and then lowered her gaze. Kate inspected her face, arms and legs.

"You're okay. "

"Are we going to die?" Alexis asked in a voice so low it was barely audible.

A knot formed on Kate's throat. She didn't know how to respond and Alexis' voice was broken, and she knew how it felt to be broken.

"We're okay," she managed to repeat, unsure of what to say. "We're okay."

The older woman approached to them and offered a sweet smile.

"You need anything, Officer?"

"No, we're fine," Kate answered. She realized she was wearing her uniform. She felt she had to do something; establish order, take charge and lead them into safety. It was her job: in times of need was a police officer she had to be ready to take control. But how could she do that when she didn't feel safe at all. She didn't know what to do. They don't prepare you enough in the academy for this. But she needed to do something, anything.

"Can you take her?" she asked the woman. "I have to…"

"Sure," the woman interrupted.

Alexis tensed and her eyes opened wide. She began to shake her head and new tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, Alexis. Don't cry. I'm not going anywhere. I just need to see if there's something I can do. Okay?"

"Please…" she pleaded. "Please, don't leave me."

Kate's felt as if her heart was being squeezed. The girl was so scared and was begging her not to go, not to leave her.

"I'm not leaving you, sweetie. I'm just going to do some police stuff. I'm not even leaving the coffee shop. I'm just going to look around." Alexis was still crying. "Hey, this nice woman…"

"Eliza," the woman clarified.

"Eliza is just going to take care of you for a few minutes. I promise I will be back soon."

Alexis gave her a sad nod and got off of Kate's lap. She accepted Eliza's hand and they both walked towards the kitchen sink.

"Let's get you cleaned up, sweetie." Alexis' eyes didn't leave Kate's, but she followed the other woman without a protest.

Kate stood up and headed out of the kitchen. There she felt her chest tighten and she couldn't breathe. She has never been so overwhelmed. Not even when her mother was killed. She tried to soothe the knot on her chest by pressing her hand on it and making small circles. Taking deep breaths she walked toward the glass windows where the gray cloud was still visible, covering everything outside. Kate could make out darker silhouettes moving through the darkness; people…people actually survived and were walking and breathing that smoke. Kate suddenly felt blessed for being where she was. In spite of everything she was safe and alive. She hadn't been grateful for being alive in years and feeling was making her relax.

She heard a static coming from under one of the tables: her two-way radio. She had no idea how it ended up in there. She ran towards it, bent down to grabbed it but the device slipping through her trembling fingers. _Great moment to be clumsy, Kate._

She tried to get in touch with dispatch, but she only received static as an answer. She tried a second time, and a third and a fourth…

The sudden frustration of being unable to communicate with the precinct made her break. With an irritated yell, that was more of a grunt, she threw the radio and hit a wall, breaking into pieces in the process…_Great, just perfect._

The outburst of anger didn't help improve her mood. Now she was frustrated because her only way to communicate with the precinct was scattered to pieces on the floor, and she completely oblivious of what was happening outside she felt more vulnerable than before.

She walked back to the kitchen, stretching her neck to the sides. She heard a loud crack and felt a little relieved from the tension that was building up on her body. The small group was gather around a radio, one of the men, dressed in a power suit, trying to get it to work.

All they heard was static.

Alexis was sitting on one of the counters, while Eliza cleaned her face with a damp cloth. She saw the relief in those big blue eyes as soon as she noticed Kate entering the room. As she approached them she could hear Eliza's soft voice.

"There you are. Now that we got that beautiful face all cleaned up, do you want some cookies?"

Alexis shook her head. "No, thank you."

The static that filled the room was replaced by a nervous commentator's voice. Everyone started at the radio as if the device was going to explode at any moment. No one moved, no one said anything.

"Today, two planes have crashed into the Twins Towers in Lower Manhattan. The first one, American Airlines Flight 11, crashed into the North Tower at approximately 8:45 this morning. The second one, United Airlines Flight 175, crashed into the South Tower twenty minutes after. After an hour, the South Tower collapsed, leaving behind a cloud of smoke that covered Lower Manhattan."

"I feel like in a movie," the young man with the scratch on his face said. "I can't believe this is happening. This…"

"Shhhh," said the woman beside him.

"There is no estimate of casualties yet, but we can assume its thousands." The commentator's voice began breaking. "They are evacuating the North Tower and the surrounding buildings have been compromised."

Kate pressed her back to the wall behind her and let herself fall slowly to the floor. She sat there, dumbfounded, as the news of what was actually happening registered in her brain.

"We received information that twenty minutes before the South Tower collided, another plane crashed into the Pentagon."

There was a collective gasp. A younger woman was sobbing quietly, her face buried in her hands.

"We are under a terrorist attack. Citizens of the United States, we have to be strong. There is talk that a fourth plane has been hijacked and that is going towards the White House. President Bush…"

Alexis climbed down from the counter she was sitting on and ran towards Kate. She hesitated once she was standing in front of her. Kate knew what the girl wanted, so she opened her arms and the girl settled between her legs, hugging her tight. Kate had to admit she needed a hug too. She drowned the voice coming out of the radio and whispered soothing words into the girl's ears.

"I want my Daddy," cried Alexis into her chest.

"I know sweetie, I know."

* * *

><p>The group gathered in the school's lobby was clearly upset. Several parents were asking, well, <em>demanding<em> to know where their kids were. Rick was one of them.

"Please stay calm," the director told them. "I've been trying to communicate with the group but the cell lines are not working."

Rick tried calling from his own cell, but the call didn't go through. From the window he could see the cloud dissipating, and a lonely tower still in flames. It was so bizarre, seeing just one, so odd. The cloud didn't expand to their block, but he could see the cars outside covered in a slick layer of light gray dust.

There was a television in a nearby office and everyone was watching in silence. They played in a loop how the tower fell; they played it from different angles.

Rick was aware of what was happening. But he was only thinking of Alexis and getting home.

Pacing around the lobby, he stared obsessively trough the window looking for any sign of that dammed yellow bus.

"They're here!" one of the mother's yelled and they all stampeded out the doors and into the sidewalk.

The bus' door opened and crying children ran towards their parents. Rick was looking for a red top of head, but couldn't find it. One of the teachers descended slowly the stairs, carrying a purple jacked he quickly recognized. The young woman was pale and trembling, streams of tears running through her face.

Rick couldn't talk, he couldn't move. He felt a chill run through his body and his knees weakened.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Castle," the woman said between sobs.

"Where is she?" was all he could say. "Where is she?"

"I'm so sorry. When the explosion…we got in the bus…" the woman couldn't talk, overwhelmed by her guilt. "I'm so sorry."

"Where is she?" he yelled, the heat of arising panic making his body react violently.

"The last time I saw her was when he got out in the World Trade Center."

That was all he could register. He stared at the remaining burning tower, ignoring the commotion around him. The young teacher nearly fainted; one of the parents helped her get inside. He felt someone touching his shoulder in a comforting gesture, but Rick didn't look who it was.

_Alexis. World Trade Center. Alexis._

His little girl, his angel, his sole purpose of life was somewhere in that burning hell. She could be scared and alone. She could be hurt. She could be…He didn't even want to think it.

"No." He started taking small steps towards the street. "Alexis."

A loud rumble was heard in the distance, coming at them like a train at the subway station. Before he knew what was happening, several people were pulling him back inside. There was yelling and pushing and pulling.

"No, Alexis" He was struggling in the arms that held him. "Alexis!" he screamed from the top of his lungs, scarring his throat. "Alexis!"

He fought off the two men who were pulling him inside and held on to the school's gate. He was sure he was going to die now, his heart beating hard against his chest.

"ALEXIS!"

_This is a dream. This has to be a nightmare. Please wake up, now._

With this mantra on his head, he saw as the second tower crumbled and disappeared from his sight.

"Alexis."

* * *

><p>"Officer?" Alexis looked up to her, big eyes. She was now calm, they were both calmer.<p>

"Kate. Call me Kate."

"How are we going to find my Daddy?"

"I'm a police officer. It's part my job to find people. When we get out of here we'll go to the station and start looking for him, okay?"

"You won't leave me?"

"Of course not. We'll find your dad."

Kate tightened the hug and pulled Alexis closer to her. There was something comforting in calming this little girl. She had never been good with kids, but she saw in Alexis a lot of herself. Lost, sad, grasping at the only hope in her life; pretty much how she's been living the last few years. But unlike herself, Alexis had someone looking after her. Kate vowed to get her safe into her father's arms.

The earth beneath them began to shake violently. Everyone screamed and took cover under the tables that were available in the kitchen. She crawled with Alexis in her arms to the nearest table, where Eliza and the older man were. They were holding hands and whispering. They were praying.

Kate was not a very religious person, but she pleaded to anyone willing to hear her to save their lives. Or at least to spare them from suffering a painful and tragic death.

She covered Alexis' little body with her own as the roar of the earth grew louder and nearer.

She just wanted this nightmare to be over.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Finally I can update! I spent the whole day trying to update. I was uploading the document last night when FF threw that tantrum. Reviews are ike food. Feed me, please! Let me know what you think of the story.<strong>**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm really grateful for all your reviews, favorites and alerts!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Castle. I wish I did! I do have a nice test on Wednesday! Anyone want that?**

* * *

><p><strong>Underneath the <strong>**Wreckage**

**Chapter 4**

_"Katie, are you sure you don't want to sleep with the night light anymore?"_

_"No," said the little girl. Sitting in the bed with her tiny arms crossed, her glare spoke volumes. She gave her father a determined look. Jim Beckett laughed, he couldn't help it. His daughter was determined not to let the darkness scare her. "Very well. Want me to tuck you in?"_

_"No, I'll wait for Mommy."_

_Jim kissed his daughter's head. "She's finishing up some work stuff. You may have to wait a few minutes."_

_"It's okay, Daddy. I'll wait."_

_Jim gave up. His five year old daughter was very determined and stubborn, he knew better than try to change her mind. She was so stubborn that when she heard in kindergarden that some of the kids slept with a night light because they were afraid of the dark, she demanded the dammed thing off her room. She said that she wanted to know how to help her friends so that they wouldn't be afraid anymore. That was his Katie, so brave and kind that she amazed him every single day._

_"Good night, my sweet Katie"_

_"Good night, Daddy." Jim turned off the light just as he closed the door._

_Suddenly, five year old Kate was surrounded by shadows and blackness. It was the first time she was in complete darkness, and she wasn't afraid of it. Not really. She was just afraid of being afraid. Of being so weak and fragile, that something as silly as darkness would make her cry._

_A couple minutes later, the door opened and light crept in Kate's room. She was still stiting in the middle of her bed, as her mother entered and closed the door behind her. She walked towards the window and opened the curtains. Light from the street slightly illuminated the room._

_"Are you ready for sleep, baby girl?" said Johanna, in her sweet calm voice._

_"I'm not a baby anymore, Mommy. I'm gonna sleep without a night light tonight."_

_"You may be old enough to sleep without one, but to me you will always be my baby girl. Even if you are five, fifteen or fifty."_

_Kate giggled in the darkness. She lied down while her mother pulled the covers up to her neck. She kissed the little girl's forehead, brushing the unruly curly hair to the side._

_"Good night, baby girl."_

_"Mommy..."_

_"Yes, sweetheart?"_

_"Do you get scared?"_

_"Sometimes," Johanna answered._

_"Really?" asked Kate, clearly surprised._

_"Yeah. Everyone gets scared once in a while? The important thing is to not let it paralyze you. Do let fear stop you from doing what you want and getting where you want to go."_

_Kate smiled. "Thanks, Mommy." She settled in her bed, clutching her purple stuffed elephant._

_"See, Violet?" Johanna heard her daughter say to her friend as she closed the door. "We can be afraid. But we must not let it par...para...paraplize us."_

_"I love you, baby girl," she whispered before closing the door completely._

Alexis squirmed in her arms pulling Kate back to reality, the happy and comforting memory slightly fading away. The earth shattering rumble that still surrounded them lasted a couple of minutes, but to the group taking cover in the kitchen of one of New York City's coffee shops felt much, much longer. Lights went out, and they were left in semi-darkness, a faint light that came from one of the windows of the coffee shop was obscured by the cloud of smoke outside.

They were alive so far, and even though Kate didn't know what was really going on and how long will they have to be in peril, she grasped any confidence and hope she could muster. Trying to keep it together, Kate got her breathing in control even though she felt her heart beating out of her chest. _Don't let it paralyze you,_ she thought. _You need to be alert to survive. You need to get out of this. You WILL get out of here. _She felt for the first time in a long time a desire for living, doing stuff she always wanted to do but had put off. Maybe she could get that bike she wanted for years, and take some dancing classes or go skydiving. She could get that tattoo she wanted to have but her father disapproved so much. She had to live. And now, a very scared little girl depended on her. She had to stay alive for both of them. She promised Alexis she would get her safe to her dad, and Kate was determined to keep her promise. They had to get out of there alive.

Alexis was quietly sobbing as the kitchen around them gradually stopped shaking. Kate cradled her little head in her neck and whispered soothing words into her ear.

"Don't worry, baby girl. We will be okay. This will be over soon. Shhh, don't cry, baby girl."

Slowly, Alexis calmed down, but she was still shaking in Kate's arms. A man slowly crept out of his hiding place. He wasn't crying, like other who still remained hidden under the tables, he just looked shocked, with a blank stare and an open mouth.

"Are they destroying the whole city?" he said after standing a few minutes in the almost darkness of the room. "Seriously, they are destroying all Lower Manhattan. Probably the Empire State is next, and who knows, maybe they did crash another one into the White House. We will die here..."

"Hey!" Kate yelled at him, picking up Alexis and giving her to Eliza, who was sitting on a chair nearby. She rammed the whining man into the nearest wall. "Hey! Keep it together. We don't need hysterical people here, okay?"

"But..."

"Hey! Do you have kids?" she whispered. The man shocked his head. "Well, we have here a little girl who is very scared as it is and she doesn't need you scaring her more, okay?"

The man froze in his place for several minutes after Kate left him. Slowly he sat down in the floor and buried his face between his knees. Kate fell sorry for him, but he was not helping anybody having a fit in the middle of the crisis. She had to admit she snapped at him, maybe lashing out on him to break out the tension that has been building in her chest all morning. She couldn't control the sudden impulse of keeping everyone cool, everyone calm. _Maybe except myself,_she thought. But she had to, for Alexis' sake, and her own.

Alexis sat on Eliza's lap, while Kate looked around out in the restaurant. The dark cloud of dust and smoke still haunted the street outside. She needed a plan. But the coffee shop was the safest place at the moment. She couldn't risk their safety by going out in the streets. She could hear sirens and alarms, but who knew what else destiny had in store for them that day. More airplanes crashing into skyscrapers? More explosions? More collapsed buildings? More death? She sighed in frustration and returned to the kitchen. Taking Alexis in her arms again, she settled in one corner, sitting in the floor with Alexis between her legs. She looked at her watch: **10:37 a.m.** This was officially the longest morning in her life.

The lights went back on and the radio continued its broadcast.

"The second tower has collapsed just a few minutes ago. We are received calls from upper parts of the city and from New Jersey of citizens worried about their families and friends. We are all worried. It is important to stay calm. The cell phone networks are not working in most of Manhattan, but most landlines are. Please be calm and have patience. We are under a terrorist attack and we have to be prepared for more attacks in the few hours or even days. There are rumors of another plane flying towards Washington D.C., but nothing has been confirmed..."

Eliza walked towards Kate and kneeled in front of her, brushing a strand of Alexis hair out of the girl's face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Officer, our phone is working," she whispered, making sure no one heard her. "We don't want to tell everyone yet. Not until my husband can contact our daughters in Chicago. I though you should use it first. Maybe call the girl's parents. They must be worried sick."

"Thank you."

Alexis' eyes brighten at the news and Kate did felt some relief. She could call the station and get a status of the situation. See where need was needed. She could call her Dad, make sure he was ok, even though he was further north, far from the Towers. And of course, call Alexis' dad. She felt some of the pressure in her chest lighten, and she even dare to finally hope.

* * *

><p>Rick spent the last fifteen minutes wandering aimlessly through the streets of New York. He was determined to get to Lower Manhattan and find his little girl. He was clearly going in the right direction, or maybe the wrong one, when he encountered a sea of people walking towards him. Some were covered in dust; others covered their faces with cloths to avoid breathing the polluted air. But everyone looked the same: lost, tired, sad…scared.<p>

He didn't care that several were looking at him like he was crazy, walking directly towards the center of destruction. His instinct told him he had to find Alexis, because she _had_ to be alive. She _had_to.

He didn't know where he was, but the smoke that was still rising from where the towers stood was his destination. He just had to walk towards it.

A police officer stopped him when he turned to a corner, a several blocks away from World Trade Center.

"Sir, you can't come this way," he ordered, while stopping him.

"I have to."

"No, sir, you don't understand. We are evacuating everyone from this area."

"My daughter…"

"Sir, you have to go this way." He kept pushing Rick towards the crowd that was already walking north.

"No, my daughter. She was on a field trip. She was there…"

The officer's eyes softened. Rick could see understanding in his eyes. "I understand. But, it's not safe to go that way. We are directing everyone that way," he signaled to the group. "Please, sir."

Rick had an epiphany. If they were evacuating everyone, everyone alive that is, Alexis could be in the crowd, walking towards safety. He ran towards the group, looking down to see if Alexis was among them.

"Have you seen a little girl?" he asked one woman, who began sobbing uncontrollably when he touched her shoulder. "She has red hair and…" He was interrupted by the wailing of the woman, who was shaking her head.

Rick took out a picture of Alexis from his wallet and began asking everyone nearby. A few actually paid attention to him, but no one has seen his daughter.

Not wanting to lose hope so soon, he kept walking among them, asking everyone if they've seen a red haired girl with a baby blue sweater.

* * *

><p>"Damn!"<p>

Kate's hope diminished quite prematurely. She had tried to call the station, but had no success. Either the line was busy, or the call didn't go through. She ran her fingers into her hair, no longer contained under a neat bun.

She tried again. Nothing.

"You are not supposed to curse."

Kate looked to her right in shock. She forgot Alexis was sitting on a counter beside her, while she has been trying to call the station, and cursing, for the last five minutes.

"You're right. Sorry, kid."

"I want to call my Dad."

"Sure, you know the number?"

"Yup," Alexis answered, taking the phone from Kate's hands. "My Dad has this new cell phone. I memorized the number."

Her tiny fingers dialed in rhythm. She put the speaker to her ear while she bit her lower lip. Her face changed completely and Kate could swear she was going to start crying. Alexis hung up and tried again.

"It doesn't work," she said, her voice cracking.

"Hey, don't worry. Cell phones are a bit crazy today, okay?"

She took the phone from her little hands and gave her half hug, putting her arm over Alexis' shoulders and pulled her to her side.

"Let's try something else." Kate dialed another set of numbers. Her heart quickened when she heard the ring on the other side. Once, twice.

"You've reached Jim Beckett. I'm not home so, um, leave a message."

_Damn it!_ Kate was sure her father was home, safe. A hundred scenarios played on her mind as she waited for the beep.

"Dad! Dad! It's me, Kate! Please pick up." She waited…nothing. "Dad, are you there? Pick up…"

"Katie?"

Kate let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Dad, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't go to work today. I wasn't feeling good, you know. And I saw it on the news…I called you at your apartment and the station, couldn't get through." Kate heard her father's let out a long sigh. "Glad to hear from you, Katie. Are you okay? Are you working?"

She didn't think this through. "Yeah, I had desk duty today," she lied. "I've been at the station the whole morning. It's pretty crazy here."

Alexis looked at her with confusion. She avoided the girl's blue eyes; eyes that were clearly judging her for lying to her father.

"Dad, please stay home today. I'll call you later."

"Be safe, Katie. I love you."

"I love you, too, Dad."

She hung up. At least she didn't have to worry about her father, he was safe.

"Why did you lie to your dad?

"Um…"

"You're not supposed to lie to your dad."

Great, now this little girl was playing her conscience. And her eyes were so piercing she could feel her stare under her skin.

"I know. I just didn't want him to worry about me."

"Oh…"

Alexis grew silent, and stared at the floor.

"Hey, want to try your dad again."

She nodded and took the phone. She dialed a different set of numbers. "I'm going to try calling him home." She waited with the speaker in her ear and again her eyes watered. "Machine," she whispered.

Kate took Alexis' other hand and squeezed it in support.

"Daddy! Daddy! Pick up!" she waited, panic taking over her.

"Hey, calm down. Everything will be okay. Leave him a message," Kate told her in a soft and reassuring tone.

"Daddy. I'm…I'm okay. I'm in…" she bit her lip again and closed her eyes. "I'm at a police station. Please pick me up, soon. Daddy…"

Great example she was setting for this girl. A couple of hours with her, and she got her lying to her father.

"I got lost and I went to some police officers, like you taught me. They took me to a police station before the towers…Daddy, please pick me up soon." She hung up, tears streaming on her face.

"Sweetie, you didn't tell him which police station."

Alexis began crying uncontrollably. She buried her face on Kate's chest. Her heart broke for the girl's suffering.

"Don't worry, call him again. Tell him you'll be at the 12th precinct. We'll get there as soon as we can."

She did as Kate said after she calmed down. "Daddy," she said into the phone. "I'm at the 12th pre…pre…"

"Precinct," Kate finished.

"Precinct. I love you, Daddy."

After Kate tried to call the station several more times, without any success, they returned to the kitchen. Everyone was gathering around the radio, while Eliza served everyone cups of tea.

"I made some tea and hot chocolate for the little lady," she told them, giving them two cups.

"Thank you, Eliza."

Kate and Alexis sat down at a nearby table. The hot liquid help soften the knot on Kate's stomach. For several minutes the group drank in silence, while taking turns to use the phone.

Almost an hour had passed since the second tower collapsed, and the news were not reporting any more kidnapped planes. So far, four planes had crashed into different parts of the East Coast: one in each of the Twin Towers, one in the Pentagon in Washington D.C. and the forth crashed in Pensylvannia. Kate decided it was time to get going.

"I think we should get going," she told the little girl who was currently sitting on her lap.

Alexis tensed up and turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"Why?"

"I think it's safe. The station is only a couple of blocks." The girl still showed resistance. "And your Dad might be already on his way to pick you up."

That did it. Alexis needed no more convincing. She stood up, her backpack in hand, took a deep breath and looked at Kate.

"I'm ready."

Kate had to admire the girl's bravery. "You sure are brave for a little girl."

"I'm not a little girl. I'm seven!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Longer chapter for my lack of updating in so long. I <strong>apologize**. School will make me crazy any time soon. I hope I finish the story before that. Still lots to come! We will be seeing more of Rick in future chapters. The first ones will revolve mostly around Kate and Alexis, since they are in the middle of it all.**

**Leave me love!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm overwhelmed by the feedback the last chapter had. Thank you guys!**

**Disclaimer: My birthday is coming up soon. If anyone wants to get me Castle as a present I will forever be grateful. Until then, no, I don't own Castle and its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Underneath the <strong>**Wreckage**

**Chapter 5**

They both stood holding hands in front of the coffee shop's glass windows. Kate could feel Alexis' body tensing beside her, and she couldn't blame the girl, she was tense too. The cloud of smoke had clear a little and now the whole street was visible from inside the coffee shop. It looked like a sick and morbid winter wonderland. _Winter wonderland from hell, _Kate thought. The street, the sidewalk, the forgotten cars in the middle of the street, even the newspaper stand from the corner were cover in a thick gray dust. Kate was certain that some part of hell looked exactly like this, and the fact that they had to go out and face if firsthand didn't help lighten the knot on her stomach. She looked at Alexis, who has squeezing her right hand with her left one, and saw the same fear she had in the girl's face.

"You ready, kid?"

Alexis took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm ready." She opened them, and Kate only saw determination on her face. She was impressed by the strength and composure Alexis was showing. She was just seven years old, and she was as strong as Kate, maybe even more. She did see fear on those beautiful blue eyes, but her face and voice were firm.

Kate smiled lightly at the girl's determination, inspired really, and some of her tension drove away. _We can do this_, she thought. Apparently the most dangerous moment had already passed, and they survived. They could survive walking ten blocks to the station. They can deal with the emotional wounds later.

"You shouldn't go out there yet," Eliza spoke softly behind them.

"We have to go find Daddy." Alexis was still staring through the window. "If my Daddy is not at the station, we have to look for him, right?" She looked at Kate, who in return squeezed their joined hands and gave her a reassuring smile. She turned to Eliza and gave her a shrug.

"We have to go."

The older woman was clearly worried. Kate could only feel admiration for her, this stranger that saved their lives and was worried about their safety. Eliza reminded her of her mother, not physically, but in her eyes she could see the love only a mother could give. And right now it was directed to Alexis and her.

"Very well," Eliza turned to behind the counter of the shop and began looking through some drawers. "If you insist, but please, cover your faces with something so you don't breathe all that smoke and dust." She walked towards them with two red cloth handkerchiefs. "Here," she gave Kate one. "You may look like cowgirls, but it will work." She kneeled in front of Alexis and tied it around her face, covering her nose and mouth and winking at the girl. Alexis laughed under the cloth.

Kate did the same with hers. They did look like cowgirls, in a very comical way. Kate could go laugh at how silly they looked, if it wasn't for the dust already on their clothes, hair and face. She looked back to the street, and noticed several people walking. They looked like zombies, walking slowly through the empty street, covered in dust and debris. A chill ran through Kate's spine.

She didn't know what they could expect on their way to the precinct. Their journey could be eventless, or they could encounter more destruction, injured people or even dead bodies. She had to cover Alexis' eyes and shield her from more extensive psychological trauma, but the determination in the girl's eyes hinted that she wouldn't allow it. But Kate had her ways, and she could be very persuasive when she wanted. She thought of making it a game, like that Italian Holocaust movie where the father made his son believe they were in a contest instead of a concentration camp. But somehow she knew that with Alexis honesty was the only think that would work.

"Hey, Eliza, do you have a coat or a sweater you can lend us?"

"Let me check the Lost and Found bin," she said, walking towards the kitchen.

Kate kneeled beside Alexis, who turned to look at her.

"Hey, you okay?" the girl nodded. "Good. Soon we will be at the station and we'll look for your dad, if he's not there already. But I need a favor, Alexis."

Alexis looked at Kate with a questioning look. Eliza walked towards them and handed Kate a dark gray sweater.

"Alexis, we don't know what's out there. People could be hurt, badly. And…" Kate hesitated. She really didn't know how to talk to a 7 year old. "I need you to cover yourself with this sweater, specially your eyes."

"Why?"

"I think it is better you don't see what's out there until we are at the station."

"I can handle it."

This kid was a rock of determination, and maybe a hint of stubbornness.

"I don't doubt it, kid. You have been so brave today. Just trust me, please? I think is better this way."

Kate looked up at Eliza, who nodded in agreement.

"Besides, this will protect your pretty face from all that dirt outside," said the older woman.

"Okay," Alexis finally agreed, not quite convinced. "But I will not see where I'm going."

"Don't worry about that," Kate told her. "The station is not that far, I can carry you. I carried you here, didn't I?"

"Okay," Alexis said, examining the sweater Eliza gave her. It looked to be a man's sweater and when Alexis put it over her shoulders, even with her backpack on her back, the sleeves almost touched the floor.

"Thank you, Alexis. Let's go," Kate gave her an encouraging smile.

Eliza hugged both of them and gave them the coffee shop's number. Kate promised to let them know they arrived safely to the station. Eliza led them to the back door, which opened to an alley. From the small window, they could see that the air was clearing and there were less debris than on the front street of the coffee shop. Kate picked up Alexis and settled her on her hip. Kate noticed that she weighted next to nothing, even though Alexis was tall for her age. The girl's legs locked around her waist and her arms went around Kate's neck. Eliza fixed Alexis' sweater, tying the long sleeves around the girl's body. Alexis' upper body was covered, including her whole face which was now resting on Kate's left shoulder.

"Be safe," Eliza told them, caressing softly Alexis' head.

"Thank you for everything," Kate said.

A muffled "thank you" came from under the sweater and the two women smiled. Eliza opened the door and Kate walked towards the alley, the little girl who saved her life in her arms.

* * *

><p>Rick finally avoided the one of the officers who were ordering the crowd to walk towards the bridge. They were evacuating Lower Manhattan, guiding them outside the island. He was determined not crossing the bridge knowing Alexis was still somewhere alone. He sneaked into an alley between two buildings and waited for the officer to pass. Once the coast was clear, he headed toward World Trade Center, through less transited areas. They may not let him close to the site, but he could look nearby for any sign of his daughter.<p>

His muscles ached and he was trouble breathing as he approached the site. He took off his handkerchief from his pocket and breathed through it. He still had trouble breathing, but could feel the cleaner air filling his lungs.

He turned right at the next corner and stopped dead on his tracks.

* * *

><p>After leaving the alley behind the coffee shop, Kate walked the empty streets of New York City with Alexis in her arms. With each step they took the streets were less covered in dust and the air got cleaner. Alexis was quiet in her arms, but she could feel the girl's little finger playing with Kate's hair that escaped her now non-existent bun. It was soothing really, the way she twirled the curls in her fingers.<p>

The street didn't look dangerous at all. It was frightening, but not dangerous. Kate was sure New York has never been so deserted, and that was scary as hell. She was sure it was safe for Alexis to walk, but she decided she could carry her longer, as long as her body and energy allowed it.

For almost ten minutes they didn't see anyone, until she turned left at a corner and she saw a group of people gathered several feet in front of her. They all looked at Kate in wonder when she walked past them. It must have been a sight. She was covered in dust, hair a mess, with a red cloth on her face while carrying a child down the streets of New York, in what Kate thought was the apocalypse or the preamble to World War III. She tried to push those thought aside and focused on crossing the street. The weight of Alexis was getting heavy on her arms and she was getting tired, the adrenaline of the morning events slowly wearing off. She just wanted to get to the station and maybe take a shower, a hot long relaxing shower and forget everything for just a minute. But first she had to actually get there.

* * *

><p>It was…creepy. Disturbing really, how empty the street was. He has seen this scene in dozens of times, in movies, books and nightmares. Yes, the lonely guy walking down the eerie empty street was going to get killed first by the zombie waiting behind the abandoned bus. Oh, this wasn't a good time to be daydreaming scenes on his head. Rick had to concentrate and keep going. He looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon. If indeed a zombie was waiting for him, or if he had to be realistic, a thief, he wasn't going without a fight. He noticed a construction site further ahead, but just as he was headed towards it, several patrol cars and two fire trucks passed by him, sirens blaring and full speed down the street, turning left at the next corner.<p>

Fear crept over him, expecting more crashed planes and more collapsed buildings. Rick ran in the same direction and stopped at the corner watching as the fire trucks disappeared around the other corner. He began searching the skyline, looking for signs of smoke or any other indication that the nightmare he witnessed was repeating. But he found none. With little relief he kept walking, not even sure where he was heading now. He had to find Alexis, but he was quite lost as to how to start looking for her.

Two blocks later, he found a group of people gathered around a wall that, Rick saw, was covered with pictures and signs. He walked over and browsed over the papers. Most said "Have you seen him? Call this number." Pictured of men, women and children looked back at him.

_That's what I should be doing, _Rick thought. He spent 15 minutes looking at each and every picture, making sure his daughter was not in there. He took out the picture of Alexis and began asking everyone in the group if they had seen her. Panic growing in him again, he ran towards another group to the other side of the street. What if he never found Alexis, dead or alive? Would he have to live without knowing what became of her?

* * *

><p>Kate estimated they were five blocks away from the station. The air was clear and the street clean. People were walking down the street; some even looked as if nothing had happened. She felt so left out, the only one covered in gray dust and her face covered. A patrol car raced by them, parking couple of blocks away. Maybe they were closed than she thought. Kate felt it was a good moment to let Alexis walk. Her arms were crying out for relief half an hour ago.<p>

"Alexis, sweetie?" she had no response. Quickly panicking she undid the knot Eliza made with the sleeves and uncovered Alexis' face. She was resting on Kate's shoulder, eyes closed. Had she passed out because of lack of air? Was she sleeping?

"Alexis?" Kate gently touched a pale cheek, partially covered by the red cloth. "Alexis?"

The girl began moving slowly and opened her eyes. "Are we there yet?" she asked, eye lids partially closing again.

"Almost. Were you sleeping?"

Alexis nodded. "I'm tired."

"I can imagine. I'm pretty tired too. But you have to walk the rest of the way, baby girl. I don't think my arms can carry you any longer."

"Is is safe?"

"Of course. We are almost there."

Kate got to her knees and slowly let Alexis on her feet. She felt her arms weak and heavy, exhausted from carrying the girl form the last 45 minutes. It took them a lot longer than Kate anticipated, but she wanted to be sure that the streets she walked on were safe.

"I'm not a baby," Alexis stated, drowsy eyes looking at her.

Confused, Kate looked at the girl, looking for an answer.

"You called me 'baby girl' now. And at the coffee shop too. I'm not a baby."

Kate hadn't realize she had given Alexis the affective nickname her mother called her.

"My Mom used to call me that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, since I was a baby. When I got older I didn't like it. But I miss her calling me that."

"Is she far? Like my Mommy in L.A.?"

Kate smiled at the girl's innocence, but decided to ignore the question. She straightened up and took one of Alexis' hands.

"Let's go. We're almost there."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a shorter chapter that I would like, but I wanted to update what I had so far because I won't be able to update in a few days. I still feel this chapter is like a filler. But I promise the next chapter will be more eventful...Tests, work, reports...In the middle of my academic chaos I will write at and maybe I can get another update soon.<strong>

**I kinda wrote this fast, so if you see any errors or inconsistencies let me know!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry for the delay :(**

**A/N 2: There has been so problems with this chapter. So I'm uploading it again. Let me know if it's okay now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle...sad I know...**

* * *

><p><strong>Underneath the <strong>**Wreckage**

**Chapter #6**

Officers had barricaded the entrance to the station, keeping the crowd that was gathering in the front steps at a distance. Kate cut through the crowd with Alexis following close, her hand firm in Kate's. Alexis was looking at the crowd, Kate could tell by the way her eyes searched every face around them she was looking for her father.

"Do you think my dad is here?"

Her little voice was drowned by the pleas and shouts of everyone around them. Kate noticed they were shouting out names, with pictures in their hands. They slowly started pushing and Kate was soon pressed against one of the police fence that separated them from the building's entrance, Alexis' little body pushed against her back. One of the steel pipes was embedding in Kate's stomach; she exhaled sharply. She looked over her shoulder to see the man pushing against her back, and noticed Alexis' body squeezed between the two bodies. She tried to shout, say something, but she couldn't breathe.

"You are hurting the little girl!"

The voice came from the building's doors. A young woman wearing pink medical scrubs ran down the steps and shouted to the police officer in front of the crown.

"They are hurting the girl!" she told him, pointing with her finger to Kate and Alexis. The police officer recognized Kate in an instant.

"Beckett!" he ran behind the young woman until they were in from of Kate. "Glad to see you're okay."

"A little help here, Ryan," Kate told him. She turned and grabbed Alexis, while Officer Ryan and the woman in scrubs pushed the man behind her. Kate swung Alexis over the three something feet fence and handed her to the officer. Kate's exhausted arm protested at the movement.

"Kate! Kate!" Alexis screamed, clearly not comfortable leaving Kate's side. Her little hand tried to grasp Kate's but she was already being carried to the station's door. "Kate!"

Once Alexis was safe on the other side Kate gathered every ounce of energy she had on reserve and pushed the guy who was pressing his big body on her. He stumbled two steps backwards as the crowd around them moved and gave them space, clearly interested in the conflict. Kate took out her badge and showed it to him.

"Back off!" she told him, her teeth clenched and giving the man a stern look.

Without another word, she turned around as Ryan separated two of the fences to let her in. Alexis was standing on the entrance steps, held by the woman in scrubs. Kate walked over them and Alexis extended her arms to Kate, who didn't hesitate to take her into her arms and finally entered the precinct. She headed to the squad room at the third floor, when she sometimes did paper work, taking the stairs. The brief confrontation with the man downstairs kicked her adrenaline once more. Alexis hung tight against her chest, clearly still scared.

The squad room was full with activity. Officers in uniforms and plain clothes were zigzagging through the desks and other people. Phone rang and people shouted from one side to the other. The newscast was barely audible over the noisy room, but Kate could see the replay of the day's event on the corner television. She walked over an empty desk and sat Alexis on it. She took the backpack from the girl's back and place it on the floor. Alexis was looking around, overwhelmed by the noise and the activity that surrounded them. Kate noticed she was staring at something and her blue eyes watered. She was looking at the news, which in this moment was replaying how the first tower collapsed.

"Hey, Alexis. Looked at me." The girl obeyed, big eyes holding back tears. "We're safe now. We're safe."

That moment she noticed a presence behind her. She turned around and there was Officer Kevin Ryan and the young woman in scrubs. Ryan had been in the force for a five years. He started working in Narcotics a few months back, when Kate started working at the 12th. They have exchanged words in the break room over the coffee machine, but they barely knew each other. Kate enjoyed his Irish charm and charisma. The woman in scrubs, well, Kate had no idea who she was.

"Thanks, Ryan."

"No problem, Beckett. You okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"I'm glad. Montgomery was worried because you were assign traffic patrol near Ground Zero." Ryan eyes looked tired and sad, but Kate noticed he tried to keep his voice upbeat.

"Ground Zero?"

"Yeah, the towers."

His eyes shifted to the television, where there was a shot of people walking in the Brooklyn Bridge, leaving the island. That moment Alexis began coughing.

"Let me get my bag," said the woman in scrubs and disappeared in the crowd of officers.

"Who's that?" Kate finally asked Ryan.

"That's Dr. Parish. Well, almost doctor Parish. She is one of the med students volunteering in the station. A group of doctors and students just appeared here and offered their services. I think they will be assisting in identifying the victims, too. All the hands we can get…"

"Oh." Kate didn't want to hear about Ground Zero, or victims, or missing people, or identifying bodies.

"Where's Collins?" asked Ryan, looking around.

Collins...she had forgotten about Collins, her partner for the day.

"He's not back?"

"Nope."

Kate remember he order her to go to the station before he disappeared in the crowd and headed to the Towers...well Ground Zero now.

"He...after the second plane...he went to...to the Towers..." she had trouble breathing. Suddenly the dust on her clothes was creating a small aura around her as she moved making it harder to breathe. Collins...

"I'm sure he's okay. Everyone was called on duty, and we're still waiting to hear from some uniforms," Ryan said, almost to himself.

_Almost _Dr. Parish came walking towards them.

"Here, we are. Let's see sweetie. My name is Lanie and I'm a doctor, well I'm studying to becoming one. Let me take a look at you. Open your mouth for me, please," she told Alexis. The girl's big blue eyes looked at Kate, hesitant. Kate nodded and Alexis obeyed.

"Who's the kid?" Ryan asked Kate.

"Alexis," was all Kate told him. Her eyes glued to the young med student and how she examined Alexis.

Officer Ryan shifted uncomfortable. "I'm going to tell Montgomery you're here."

"Where's the Captain?"

"Captain Murphy is at Ground Zero with half the station. He left Montgomery in charge." And with that Ryan walked over to the Captain's office.

"Did you breathe a lot of dust?" Lanie asked Alexis.

"Not much. I had my face covered with this," Alexis answered while showing the red cloth napkin that she had clutch in her hand.

"That was a good idea," she smiled at the girl. "She's fine. Although a change of clothes will help with the coughing. A shower would not be a bad idea either" she told Kate. "Now you. Open."

"I'm fine," Kate said, evading the young woman's gloved hands and tongue depressor.

"Nu-uh, everyone's getting checked. Right?" Lanie asked Alexis. The girl nodded and Kate obeyed. "Did you covered your face too, officer?"

"Beckett, Kate Beckett. And yes."

"Lanie Parish," she smiled as she took off her latex gloves. "You both look good. But if you keep coughing let me know."

"Thanks, Doctor."

"Pfft, call me Lanie, I'm not one yet," she said with a huge smile.

"Now we look for my dad?" Alexis asked Kate.

"Yes, we'll try calling him again."

"Beckett!" Ryan called from the Captain's office. "Montgomery wants to see you."

Kate hesitated; she looked at Alexis who was pleading with those puppies blue eyes not to leave her.

"I can watch her," said Lanie unexpectedly. "We can call her dad while you come back, okay?" she asked Alexis. The girl was not too convinced.

"I'll be right back, okay. I'll be at that office right there. You can see me through the windows," Kate said, as she gave Alexis a reassuring kiss on the forehead. She walked towards the office, trying to steady herself. She didn't want to appear weak or tired, or even scared in front of Montgomery. He was one of her superiors and there were rumours that he would be the precinct's Captain when Murphy retires in a couple of years. And he always looked at her weird. When Kate started working at the precinct he was always lurking and watching her, but never approaching her. The first time he actually talked to her, Montgomery told her she would be a good detective. And after that, they had just exchanged a few words.

"Beckett, good to see you," he told her as she entered the office.

"Sir."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Officer Ryan informed me that Officer Collins and you got separated. Why?" There was a severe tone in his voice. He looked tense and worried, but who in New York City wasn't that day?

"A little girl," Kate told him and looked at Alexis through the glass. "She was lost and we were assisting her when the second plane..."

Suddenly, Montgomery face softened and there was an empathic look as he watched Alexis talking to the young med student. He turned to look at Kate, and noticed for the first time the thin layer of dust that covered her clothes, face and hair.

"You were close."

It wasn't a question, Kate knew. More like a guilty statement.

"Close enough."

"I'm glad you are here...I wouldn't forgive myself..." he didn't finish his statement. Kate looked at him curiously. He cleared his throat and continued in a more formal and down-to-business tone. "We are sending uniforms to assist in the fire department at Ground Zero. But we need hands at the station, too. I'm sure you have been through hell today, I can't make you go home and rest, but you can assist Officer Ryan in whatever needs to be done here."

"Sir, I think I can be of more assistance in the field."

"You've been out there long enough today."

Kate nodded. She would rather be out there, doing something more productive than answering phones but she was tired and really needed a shower and some food.

"Fine," she yielded.

"But first take care of that girl, and yourself."

* * *

><p>It took Rick two hours in line to finally get the 100 copies of Alexis' picture with her name and his phone number. The small office supplies shop was packed with people doing the same thing he was, looking for loved ones. The store's owner was not charging anything, but was taking donation to anyone who was willing to give. Rick was moved by this and left him most of the cash he was carrying.<p>

He began posting his flyers all over the street and decided to go to the more crowded areas and leave some on the walls they were already using to put pictures and flyers. He had hope, it was the only thing that he had. And he couldn't afford to lose it.

He looked at his cell phone. The battery had died, he didn't know when. Great, now he really was unreachable on so many levels. He was thankful he left his home number, because the 100 flyers he had in his hands were useless without any way to reach him. He decided to go home after posting all the flyers. He was sure he would go crazy waiting by the phone for any news, but at least while he charged his phone's battery.

* * *

><p>"You ok there, kid?"<p>

Kate looked through the locker's mirror at the reflection of the shower where Alexis was.

"Yeah. There's so much dust."

She smiled at the girl's clear frustration. She went through the same one just a few minutes ago. Washing her hair has never been so troublesome. The dust and debris it gather was amazing. She almost clogged the shower's drain.

Kate stared at her reflection. Her hair was wet and beginning to curl. Her face was clean and she changed to her gym clothes. The weight of the day's event finally caught up with her. Her shoulders were tense and she felt was so exhausted. At least she wasn't hungry anymore. She and Alexis had some of the take out someone order but didn't eat. She didn't remember who the blessed soul was but she was grateful. The food lifted her spirits, and Alexis' too.

After Alexis came out of the shower she dressed in one of Kate's NYPD t-shirts and her dirty jeans, since Kate didn't have any other clothes that will fit the girl. The dark blue t-shirt looked huge on Alexis, the hem almost to her knees. Kate braided the girl's long red hair and did the same with her.

"Has my dad called?"

"Not yet, baby girl. But I will be beside the phone all day waiting if I had to."

"I'm tired."

"Me too. Maybe we can find someplace to crash for a while. I'll tell Ryan to keep an eye for your dad, okay?"

They went to one of the empty offices. This one had a couch and Alexis went directly towards it, plopping into it with a huge sigh.

"It's comfy."

Kate smiled. Alexis' voice was already heavy with sleep.

"Would you stay?"

"Sure," answered Kate. "Scoot."

She sat and Alexis rested her head on Kate's lap. She absentmindedly caressed her red soft hair that smelled like cherries as she waited for the girl to fall asleep.

"Kate…"

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"What is a terrorist?"

The question took Kate by surprise. How to do explain to a 7 year old terrorism without crushing the hopeful way children looked at the world?

"Well…sometimes people try to send messages in different ways. Terrorist do it scaring people. Sometimes they used bombs, other times…"

"They use planes?"

The knot on her throat prevented her to form an answer. She just nodded. Alexis was quiet for a few moments.

"I'm scared."

"I know, sweetie."

"Are you scared too?"

"A little bit."

"I want Monkey-Bonkey."

"Who?"

"My monkey," Alexis answered. She stood up and searched through her red backpack. She took a plush monkey. "My Dad doesn't like me to take him to school, but this was the first field trip I go without my dad."

She climbed back to the couch and resumed the same position she was before, clutching the monkey on her arms.

"Kate, eWhere's your mom?"

Another question that took Kate's breath away. What is it with this kid and questions?

"You told me she called you baby girl. And that you miss her," the girl continued.

"She…she died, kid. A couple of years ago. She was…she was the best mom."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mind you calling me baby girl. Even if I'm a big girl."

Kate felt her chest tighten. In the few hours she had spent with Alexis, they already formed a strong emotional bond. Near death experiences tend to do that.

"Thank you," Kate whispered, as Alexis' drowsy eyes closed. "Thank you, baby girl."

* * *

><p>The sun was setting when Rick finally arrived his building. The security guard at the entrance greeted him, and when he noticed his face and his dirty clothes he gave Rick an apologetic smile.<p>

His loft was empty. He didn't know what he was expecting. Maybe for Alexis to come running into his arms; maybe for this day to be a nightmare and wake up.

He went directly to his phone and saw he had 10 messages in his answering machine. Maybe one of them was from Alexis…

"You have 10 new messages," the robotic voice filled the empty loft. "Press one…"

Rick pressed one quickly.

"Message one. Tuesday, September 11. Nine thirty a.m."

_"Richard. I've been trying to reach you at that mobile phone of yours. Please call me as soon as you can."_

_BEEP_

"Message two. Tuesday, September 11. Ten forty eight a.m."

_"Richard!" _his mother voice was tense and worried._ "Richard, were are you?" _Rick swore he could hear a sob coming from the machine. His mother had to be very worried about them._ "I saw the towers…Richard please answer. I've trying to get out of Boston. They say they can attack us here too. But the airports are all shut down. Richard, please call."_

_BEEP_

Rick was impatient. Two out of 10 messages heard and nothing of Alexis.

"Message three. Tuesday, September 11. Eleven twenty five a.m."

_"Daddy! Daddy! Pick up!"_

Rick's heart practically stopped. Alexis's voice filled the loft and suddenly he felt dizzy. She sounded close to panicking.

_"Hey, calm down. Everything will be okay. Leave him a message,"_ he heard a woman's voice say.

_"Daddy. I'm…I'm okay. I'm in…I'm at a police station. Please pick me up, soon. Daddy…I got lost and I went to some police officers, like you taught me. They took me to a police station before the towers…Daddy, please pick me up soon."_

_BEEP_

"Where?" he yelled at the machine. " What station?" He was the one panicking. He knew she was safe. At 11 the towers had already fell and she was already at the station. She was alive and safe. But there were dozens of police stations on Manhattan alone. It didn't matter. He will go to each and everyone to find his little girl.

_"Message four. Tuesday, September 11. Eleven twenty eight a.m."_

_"Daddy, I'm at the 12th pre…pre…"_

_"Precinct," _the woman finished.

_"Precinct. I love you, Daddy."_

* * *

><p><strong>Finally we're going somewhere with this story. Sorry again by the delay. I'm grateful for your reviews, alerts and favorites. I'm also honored that this story has been chosen for a community archive. It's the first of my stories to receive this honor. Keep the love coming, reviews inspire me. Not in a "I won't write until I see some reviews" type of thing. But they really get my inspiration going, specially knowing that people out there like my story enough to leave a comment, prediction o message. (:<strong>

**Also, we learned some for info on Kate's college days. I might edit the first chapter to incorporate this, but it won't change the main story.**

**I'll try to update soon.**

**PS: OMG next week's Castle will be the death of me. I'll live only 47 seconds after it ends. Please be Monday already (the only thing I look forward on Mondays TBH)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Is it me, or did anyone else thought about this story while watching this week's Castle? No one? Maybe I'm biased, idk. Ok, so...?**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Castle, _47 seconds_ would've been much different. Hell, the whole show would've been different, but it would probably been over by season one...**

* * *

><p><strong>Underneath the <strong>**Wreckage**

**Chapter #7**

The smell of fire and dust filled her nostrils, burning her inside. _What's happening?,_ Kate thought as she slowly opened her eyes. She had trouble figuring out where she was, but recognized the office. A lamp was turned on in the corner desk. She fell asleep in the precinct, which wasn't anything new. Quite often she had crashed on one of the precinct's empty offices after spending hours with her mother's case file.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"A dream," she whispered into the almost dark office. "Just a horrible dream."

Something stirred in her arms, and she noticed for the first time the light weight that was pressing on her body. Opening her eyes again she saw the top of a head, covered in red hair, resting on her chest.

No, it wasn't a dream. It was as real as real could get and unfortunately she remembered everything. From the planes and explosions, to the running and the dust. It was real even if Kate's wished for it to be all a horrible dream. And Alexis, sweet and brave Alexis, was real too. What she didn't understand is how they got in that position. Last thing she remember Alexis had fallen asleep on her lap. But now the girl was snuggled to her side, resting her head on her chest and one arm across Kate's stomach, holding firmly to Monkey-Bonkey.

The girl stirred again in her sleep and the hand clutching her beloved monkey moved abruptly towards Kate's face. The sudden smell of smoke and dust overwhelmed her. She slowly freed the monkey from the girl's hand. This was what woke her. The beloved monkey stank of dirt and smoke. Kate turned her head towards Alexis' pack on the floor. It was cover in gray dust. Probably everything inside was dirty too. But Monkey-Bonkey was important to the girl; maybe she could wash it.

With all the delicacy and stealth she could muster, Kate got up from the couch without waking Alexis. The girl looked so peaceful and calm. It gave Kate hope; hope that even though they were going through some type of hell on Earth moment, children could still sleep without fear.

She tiptoed towards the door and opened it slowly. Outside, people were still walking around restlessly. Phones ringing, the news still on, people shouting orders…Ignoring the overwhelming sounds, Kate walked towards the nearest. The gym that was a few floors up and there was a small laundry room where she could wash Monkey-Bonkey. She checked the tag, making sure she wouldn't disintegrate the toy. She figured Alexis didn't like to wash it since there were a few old stains, but she hoped she wouldn't be mad at her for washing Monkey-Bonkey after today. She remembered she hated when her mother washed her stuffed elephant, Violet. She always threw a fit when it was laundry day and her mother had sneakily washed Violent, but she secretly loved the fresh smell she had after. She never told her mother that, pride and stubbornness made her stand her ground all those years.

While Monkey-Bonkey was spinning in gentle cycle, Kate decided to throw a few punches to one of the bags, but her every muscle protested at the action. Her body was sore, head to toe and every muscle in between. She opted for lying in the soft mattress, staring at the roof. The events of the day playing on her head like a movie, one of those action movies where aliens attack a city and you see the people running on the street. Today she had been one of those people.

One scene repeatedly played on her head. She was standing beside the patrol car, the cloud of smoke coming directly at her. And she just stood, frozen on the spot. _Is this how I'm going to die?_ She remembered thinking. Has she been that hopeless? Had she given up on living without realizing it? Thank God and any other deity out there for that little girl that pulled her out of it to reality.

She didn't believe in coincidences, fate or destiny. But something inside her was sure that her life will never be the same. Not only because of the events of that day, but because she wanted to be part of Alexis' life. Be her friend, see her grow up, protect and watch over her. She knew it wasn't her place, she wasn't the girl's mother. But that bond that was born that day was strong and deep. She would make her parent see that and let her be in the girl's life in every way they would let her. This morning she didn't have any reason to live, at least not a life worth living. But now...

Kate laughed at her thoughts. She was sure she would sound silly, if she would verbalize her thoughts. She never had felt that way. She smiled at the thought of sweet Alexis downstairs sleeping calmly. She didn't want her to wake up to an empty strange room so she got up and took Monkey-Bonkey out of the washing machine. He looked clean, well cleaner. Some stains were too old to wash off. But he smelled like detergent, which wasn't as good as Kate would've wished for, but at least it didn't smell like smoke anymore. It was still damp, but Kate was sure that a little time in the hand dryer machine would resolve that little problem.

Skipping down the stairs, yes skipping, she headed towards the office. She opened the door slowly, not wanting to wake the girl up and looked in.

It was empty.

* * *

><p>Rick waited anxiously at the 12 precinct's lobby. He practically ran from his loft after hearing Alexis' message and looking up the station's address. When he got there, there was a crowd gathered in front. They were shouting names and handing out flyers and pictures, pretty much what he had been doing all afternoon. Rick made his way towards the crowd until he was face to face with an officer.<p>

"Please, officer. My baby girl is in there."

The officer looked at him rather curiously.

"She's seven. Red hair, blue eyes. She called me and told me she was here. Please."

"What's her name?"

"Alexis. Alexis Castle."

The man turned to his right.

"Hey, Ryan. I got a man heresaying his daughter is inside."

A younger man walked towards them. He tried to intimidate Rick with his glare.

"You lookin' for someone?" he asked.

"Yes, my little girl. She left me a message that she was here." He was growing impatient. "Her name is Alexis, Alexis Castle. I'm her father. Please…" he pleaded.

The younger man's face softened and he smiled at Rick. "Yeah, she's here. She arrived with Officer Beckett."

Rick didn't hear past the "she's here" part. His heart was pounding hard in his chest.

"Is she okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's a great kid."

Rick couldn't help smiling. His little girl was there and she was fine.

"Come on. I'll take you to her."

And now, he had been waiting on the lobby for the past 10 minutes. They didn't let him to go to the floor Alexis was because of security reasons, so he had to wait. Nervously tapping his feet on the floor he tried to control his breathing. He was actually shaking. He didn't understand it. She was okay and soon will be in his arms. Why was he so nervous? _Maybe the tension of the day finally caught up with me,_he thought.

"Daddy!"

There she was, coming down the stairs holding hands with a woman in pink medical scrubs. She let go of the woman's hand and ran down the steps, a red storm coming towards him. He tried to run to her, but his feet didn't work. Just a few steps and he was down on his knees, arms wide open waiting for his little girl. She tackled him and he pressed her hard on his chest. She was practically choking him, her arms tightly around his neck, but he didn't care. He felt that for the first time since this morning he could breathe.

"I knew you'd find me," Alexis said, her precious little face snuggling on his neck.

He couldn't talk. He pulled her off to take a good look at her. She had her red beautiful long hair in a braid. She was wearing a big NYPD t-shirt. He turned her around searching for bruises or scraps. She was perfectly fine. She hugged her tightly again. Over the girl's shoulder he could see the young officer and the woman in scrubs looking at them, smiling and…crying? He looked around and everyone was looking at them. He didn't care they were making a scene. And he was sure that this whole "father-daughter reunion after horrible terrorist attack" lifted everyone's spirits, just a bit at least. He stood up and cradled her safely on his hip.

"Let's go home, Pumpkin."

* * *

><p>Kate was frantically searching every room, bathroom and office on the floor. She asked everyone she crossed path with is they have seen Alexis. No one could give her a definite answer.<p>

"Beckett!"

Lanie was coming from the stairs, cleaning her watery eyes.

"Lanie, where's Alexis? I can't find her."

"We were waiting for you. Her father came to pick her up."

"What?" Kate's heart soared. _Finally_.

"Yeah, Ryan came to get her and we waited for you for like 10 minutes. She was very impatient to see her dad."

Suddenly, Kate realized…Alexis had left. And she didn't get to say good-bye. She didn't know where she lived, who her parents where...hell, she didn't even knew her last name.

Lanie must have picked on this since she quickly answered Kate's silent question.

"They just left. You can catch them…"

Immediately, Kate was running down the stairs, two by two. In seconds she was in the lobby, looking for Alexis and her father. She saw Ryan, who quickly pointed to the doors. In two seconds she was outside, searching in the crowd for shinny red hair. She saw Alexis being carried out by a man. They were in the middle of the crowd making their way out. Kate went down the steps and one of the officers let her pass through two fences. And that moment the people who were closer to the entrance started pushing through the small opening made for only Kate. Chaos broke. There were screaming and pushing, and suddenly Kate was lost in the crowd. She could only see the top of Alexis' head getting farther way each second.

"Alexis!" she called, but her voice was drowned by the shouting of a man at her side. "Alexis!"

The girl looked up directly towards her. With a smile on her lips she extended her little arm towards Kate. She saw Alexis' lips moving, but she couldn't hear her. She did everything to get to the girl, pushing her way though the crowd, but the man was getting away with Alexis on his arms. Kate could see a protective hand on the girl's head as her father shield her from the pushing crowd. Kate tried to maintain her eyes on the girl's red head or the man's brown hair. But a woman with a white sign stood in front on her...

And just like that, she lost them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for all your love so far. Just in case you are wondering, this story is not even close to ending. Got a lot in mind for these three. I just hope I don't drag it too long. Let me know if I am :)<strong>

**I've noticed that pretty reviews make me write faster...and no, this is not a bribe...**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Sorry guys for the long wait. My computer broke (and on midterms!) and I couldn't write the chapter on time. My goal was to update every weekend, but I have failed miserably...

* * *

><p><strong>Underneath the Wreckage<strong>

**Chapter #8**

**_-One week later-_**

Kate finally arrived at her apartment after yet another 12 hour shift. She had been pulling long hours and volunteer overtime for the past week. And she wasn't the only one. Everyone at the station, well pretty much every police officer and firefighter, had been working nonstop between Ground Zero, the makeshift headquarters near the site and every police station in the city. Kate's job the past week had been mainly in collecting personal effects, like toothbrushes and hairbrushes, from the victim's family for the identification process. The first couple of days were the hardest. Everyone was so desperate to know something about their loved ones, even if it was just to know that they were dead. Some miracles had occurred. Several rescue workers had found groups of survivors under the debris. But as the days passed, these miracles were less frequent and people's hope had diminished. Now, they just wanted their loved ones remains to give them a proper farewell.

Now it was a week after the September 11 attacks, like the news were calling it. Kate was so exhausted that she didn't feel tired anymore, it that was even possible. Even with the long and tiring shifts, she still didn't sleep well. The thoughts of her mother still haunted her, but now she saw everything with a different perspective. She had found, after long hours of meditating in the darkness of her room, that the weight of her mother's murder was lighter, more tolerable. She didn't quite understand it, but everything that happened on September 11th had changed her.

She pondered on this as she made her way through her apartment, the completely unpacked, organized and clean apartment. Since she didn't get much sleep, she decided that those boxes on the corner of her living room had to go. And now everything was on its respective shelf and closet. She even brought groceries as she was actually planning to cook something... someday.

She grabbed a book for her shelf on her way to the bathroom. She needed a long relaxing bath. Captain Murphy, and Officer Montgomery had insisted, told that she should take the next day off. It was more of an order than a suggestion. She didn't like it, but she had to agree she needed it. She would use it to rest and catch up on some reading. She would also visit Collins at the hospital. During the weekend news reached the precinct that Officer Collins was found near Ground Zero. He was hurt but was recovering in a hospital. Kate was very relieved to know that he was fine, one less thing to worry about.

But what kept bothering Kate, ever since last Tuesday, was Alexis. She didn't get to met her father and make sure they got home okay. She didn't have any way to reach her, since Ryan couldn't remember the name Alexis' father gave him. No official paperwork was filled on the missing children database. Kate had nothing...

With a sigh, she began preparing her bath. The room filled with lavender and vanilla scents, a weird combination she was sure. But it always did the trick for her. Undressing, she walked towards the tub. Once inside, with water up to her neck, Kate began relaxing. After a while, she dried one hand and took the book she had nearby. She studied the cover of the book. She cringed as she saw how worn it was. She didn't understand why these books always made her forget, at least for a few hours. After her mother's murder she used to get lost on these books. They had a special place on her heart, but she never would admit to anyone that something as trivial as mystery novels helped her forget and heal.

She opened the book and stared at the title page. There, in black ink and cursive letters was written:

_"For Katie. I do hope you enjoy this great gift your beautiful mother got you. She seems very proud of you. Happy Birthday!_

_Rick Castle"_

She smiled at the memory of her mom giving her the gift. Ever since Kate showed interest in her mother's favorite genre, Johanna was so excited she always brought her books from different authors. But not only did the share love for the same genre, but also for the same author, Rick Castle. She remembered her mother's tale of the encounter with her favorite author.

_Sitting in their favorite restaurant, Kate opened the beautiful wrapped present their parents got her. Amazed at the dedication she asked her mother how she got his autograph. Her mother described the whole experience with great detail._

_"Oh Katie, he was so charming and handsome. I'm pretty sure he was flirting with me."_

_At this her father looked at his wife with a stern look. "He was flirting with you even signing it for Katie. 'Beautiful mother…' I'll get him…"_

_"Oh, shush, Jim. It was all very innocent. I saw him flirting with all the girls in the line before me. Quite the charmer he is. And he has the most adoring smile."_

_Kate turned to book to stare at the picture of the man her mother was gushing over. Sure he was older than Kate, but she had to admit the man was handsome. He did have a great smile. Kate blushed. She placed the book on the table, keeping the face of the man safely hidden from her sight. She was annoyed that even a picture of a stranger could get such a reaction out of her._

_Kate was brought back to reality when her father made an incomprehensive comment that sounded between a grunt and a murmur_

_"No need to be jealous, my love. My heart is already and forever yours," Johanna kissed her husband's cheek._

_And then they engaged in such a public display of affection, Kate had to leave the table and hide in the restaurant bathroom for several minutes._

She smiled widely at the memory. That was the last birthday she ever spent with her mother. Because of school, they had to celebrate it on Thanksgiving weekend. But Kate was thankful that they did take the time to get together, because a couple of months later her mother was dead. It was the first time, Kate realized, that thinking about her mother didn't hurt as much. It was more of a longing, acceptance slowly creeping into her mind and into her heart.

She treasured that book. She had all of Rick Castle's books, but _Flowers for Your Grave _will always be the book she would turn to when things got hard. She would read it when she missed her mother the most, when her father would arrive unexpected at drunk to her apartment and pass out on her couch. And now she was reading it because her country was vulnerable and hurt, and she missed the little girl with piercing blue eyes that saved her life.

She turned the book and stared at the back cover. There the picture of Rick Castle was staring and smiling back at her. With a smile of her own she opened the book and continued reading where she left off.

* * *

><p>"Alexis, come on! You'll be late for school."<p>

Rick was finishing Alexis' breakfast, when the girl walked down the stairs. It was her first day back to school since the 'field trip day'. He refrained from calling it 9/11 or whatever other name the news were using for that horrible day. He remembered bringing his daughter home from the station. She was fast asleep so he place his on his bed, determined to keep an eye on her forever. The oversized t-shirt, the dirty jeans and backpack didn't go unnoticed by him. But he didn't mention anything to Alexis the next day when they went to the Hamptons, trying to get away from the city at least for a couple of days. His mother joined them on Friday. Alexis was uncharacteristically quiet since that day. She didn't laugh, rather just forced a smile mostly for his profit. Between his mother and him, they tried to make their stay at the Hamptons a fun adventure doing movie nights, going to the beach, well pretty much short of dressing up like clowns just to get a genuine smile out of Alexis. But they got just a fake and forced smirk.

Back to the present, Rick watched as Alexis sat down to eat her breakfast, chocolate chip waffles with a smiley face made of whipped cream. It always made Alexis smile. But today she just stared at the food and played with it, not really eating much.

"Do I have to go back?" she asked when Rick handed her the orange juice.

"Yes, you do. Same as I have to get back to work."

It hurt him so much watching his little angel so distraught. He knew there was more to his story than what Alexis had said on the message she left that day. He didn't want to push her asking questions. They both evaded the topic and frankly Rick didn't know how to handle it. He knew Alexis needed comfort and as a father, he had to offer it.

"You know it's safe now. You'll be safe," he managed to say.

"I know," she whispered and avoided his eyes.

He had a full day ahead of him. He wanted to drop Alexis off at school and he had an appointment with the principal. Probably to make sure he would not sue for the whole 'leaving Alexis at World Trade Center in the middle of a terrorist attack" debacle. After that, he had a book signing at noon and a meeting with his editor. He sighed, thinking of his editor, Gina. Things with her were entering a dangerous borderline territory. The innocent flirtatious banter they had had evolved to more direct and suggestive comments. A dinner invitation lingered in the air, and it was not the type of dinner where they would discussed his upcoming work, or lack of.

Rick decided to come clean with Gina and put on hold their "relationship" or whatever they had or were looking to have. Alexis needed him more than ever. He also made a mental note to look for books on how to deal with kids after such events like the one Alexis has experienced. He really didn't know what to do so maybe some books will help him create a plan to make his little girl better.

He had to do something…anything.

* * *

><p>At mid afternoon, Kate left the hospital, finally relieved to see how well Collins was doing. He had a concussion and was unconscious for several days. He was recovering quickly from it. Apart from several broken ribs and a nasty wound on his left leg, he was doing much better. They were keeping him for a few more days before sending him home. Kate enjoyed the carefree chat they exchanged, staying clear of the big elephant in the room. He only asked about the little girl from "that day" and Kate told him she managed to get Alexis to the station and to her father safely.<p>

Now Kate had all afternoon free, but she didn't want to go back to her apartment. She decided that a quick visit to the precinct to make sure they didn't need her help wasn't against the Captain's order.

* * *

><p>It was around seven thirty when Rick finally arrived to his loft. The meeting with Gina took longer than he expected. He was behind on his latest manuscript and Gina was not happy. She wasn't pleased either with the other personal conversation Rick had in mind discussing, but she understood his need to be there for Alexis one hundred percent.<p>

"Oh, Richard. You're finally home," his mother greeted him with a frown on her face.

"Everything all right, Mother?"

She motioned to his study, while looking up the stairs. He followed her lead entering the study and watched as she closed the door behind them.

"What's wrong?" She was really scaring him.

"Dear, I should tell you something before you see Alexis.

Now he was really nervous. "What's wrong with Alexis?"

"Well, nothing…nothing she will admit anyway. When I picked her up from school this afternoon one of the teachers wanted to talk about Alexis. She noticed that Alexis was not paying attention at any of the classes and she didn't talk to any of her friends. Rather spend the day alone."

Rick let himself fell defeated at the small couch he kept in his study. His girl was hurting and he didn't know why or how to make her feel better.

"She told me they did some sort of activities for the kids, regarding…well, that day. And Alexis just stormed out and hid in the bathroom. She only came out when the class was over." Watching her son's face she added. "Dear, I think you should talk to her…"

"I don't know what to tell her!" he blurted out. Covering his face with his hands he breathed deeply, composing himself.

"I know it's difficult. But maybe just listening will help. She needs her father."

* * *

><p>At her room, Alexis was changing into her pajamas. Well the makeshift pajamas she had been wearing for the last week. Putting on Kate's NYPD shirt she walked towards her bedroom window. She always loved to look to the street below and the buildings of the only city she'd ever know. But now it was different; she didn't like looking out the window so much. She pulled the curtains and sat on her bed.<p>

Every night this last week was the same. She lets her father tuck her in and read her a story until she feigned falling asleep. After he leaves, she takes her blanket and hides under the bed, unable to fall asleep for hours.

She noticed the day she was packing for the Hamptons that Monkey-Bonkey was missing. She remembered falling asleep with him at the police station, but when she woke up the next day on her father's bed the monkey was not there. She didn't cry, surprisingly. She missed her monkey, but that was not what was keeping her awake at night. The first night she slept alone, she had nightmares. Big clouds of smoke and loud noises woke her up. And since then she didn't want to fall asleep to have the same dreams. She didn't want to tell her father because she didn't want to worry him. He also didn't know the truth of what happened that day, and Alexis was scared he will be mad at her for lying.

She also missed Kate. She was so excited to see her dad that she had forgot to wait for Kate. And now she would probably never see her. Unless…

There was a soft knock on her door. Her father's head popped from the opening, a big smile on his face. She returned it, barely.

"Hey, pumpkin, I'm home."

"Hi, Daddy."

"Ready for bed?"

The girl nodded while pulling the sheets over her.

"How was school today?"

Alexis hesitated. She wanted to tell him everything but was still scared of thinking about that day. "It was okay."

Frowning Rick looked at her. "Alexis, you know that if you want to talk about anything you can come to me."

"I know Daddy."

"And anything you want or need just tell me."

She wanted something, but was afraid of asking. She bit her lip as to keep herself for voicing her wish. But she caved in.

"Anything?"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later the car service was leaving them as close as the precinct as the driver could. There was a small crowd at front holding candles. They were placing flowers in front of some pictures at one of the building's outer walls. An uncomfortable memory of a similar crowd came to Rick's mind. He preferred to just head back home and come back tomorrow but a very hopeful Alexis was already hoping out of the car.<p>

Her request took her by surprise. She only wanted to go back to the station to see her friends. When he agreed to take her to see precinct her little eyes lighted up and a genuine smile appeared on Alexis' face. Wanting to keep that smile there for as long as he could, he told her they would go at that moment. Alexis was so excited that he didn't mind it was a school night and almost her bedtime.

Not wanting to lose Alexis in the crowd, Rick picked her up and placed her on his hip. She was still wearing that NYPD shirt and some leggings, since she didn't want to lose time changing. They made their way through the sea of lit candles; a young woman even handed them an unlit candle and lit it with her own.

Rick could see Alexis' eye searching through the crowd, her eyes hopeful. Alexis was normally shy around older people and it surprised Rick at how excited she was to see these 'friends' that she only met for half a day. Sure, it was a very stressful and scary day for her, but still. He was looking forward to meet the people who took care of his daughter and kept her safe.

Suddenly, Alexis was squirming her way down and out of his arms. Once her both feet where firmly on the ground, she began running and disappeared between a couple that were holding hands.

"Alexis!"

* * *

><p>What was at first a quick trip to the station turned into long hours of paper filing and answering phones. The Captain was not pleased to see her there, but appreciated the extra help she could offer since lately there were always too much stuff to be done.<p>

Now, a little after eight she finally breathed the cool fall air from the city. Saying good night to Ryan, who was standing keeping guard at the front door, she went down the few front steps and walked towards the wall with the pictures of the victims and missing people. The first picture was from one of their own. A young detective that was volunteering at Ground Zero and a unsteady column fell on him. There were beautiful flowers all around his picture. She spotted the detective's family, a young pregnant woman and one toddler, in the crowd. She looked beautiful, in a sad way, with the soft candlelight on her olive skin and the child sleeping on her arms.

"Kate!" Ryan called. She turned to see him pointing to the crowd. He was several feet higher and had a vantage point over her. She turned to look at the direction he was pointing, but couldn't see anything. A slight movement behind a couple caught her eye, a dash of red between the couple's legs.

"Kate!" another voice called. It came from the direction of the couple but Kate couldn't see the source. Her brain must have picked out something she didn't, because her heart rate accelerated quickly. "Kate!"

From between the couple, Alexis struggled to get trough their legs and was running towards her with arms in the air and a big smile on her face. "Kate!"

Kate ran towards her and in a quick motion picked her up. She couldn't believe it; she actually had Alexis tight on her arms.

"I found you Kate!"

She pulled back to look at the girl, holding back the tears that threaten to escape her eyes. "Yeah, you did, baby girl." She spun with Alexis in her arms, making the girl giggle and laugh loudly. "You finally found me. What took you so long?"

At this the girl laughed even harder and buried her face on Kate's neck, hugging her tightly. "I missed you," whispered the girl.

"I missed you, too, baby girl. So much," she whispered back while running a hand through the girl's long red hair. Kate smiled and hugged her tighter. She felt like a miracle just happened. What she had been wishing for all week finally happened. "But wait, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. So I asked my Daddy to bring me here." Alexis pointed to someone behind her.

Turning, Kate met a pair of familiar blue eyes. She felt how a chill went through her body and suddenly forgot how to breathe.

Right there, a few feet from there was the man Alexis was pointing. Right in front of her, holding a candle and looking at them curiously, was Richard Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! We have them face to face after everything they've gone through. Now let the good stuff begin!<strong>

**I explored a little writing from Alexis' point of view. Let me know how you like it. I wasn't sure, but thought she could contribute more to the story having a POV.**

**Reviews make me smile like an idiot. Make an idiot smile today!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Again I apologise for the wait, you know life gets in the way of writing, and it sucks. But I am _OVERWHELMED_ by the feedback I got on that last chapter. It had almost twice the amount of reviews that the ones before, almost 30. Which is a great honor for me. I welcome that rush of new readers the story got this weekend. I have no idea what caused this new wave of readers and visitors, but I am honored. And now I feel the pressure of so many readers. I will do my best by you.**

**Also thanks to everyone that commented on Alexis' POV. It was very helpful and we will see more of her.**

**Enough rambling. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This has been a disclaimer.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Underneath the Wreckage<strong>**

**Chapter #9**

_Who was this woman? And why was she making Alexis laugh so much?_

Rick stood frozen in his spot watching how the young woman was spinning Alexis in the air, making her laugh and giggle loudly. He watched as Alexis hugged her and whispered something to her. He stared at the woman's face, relief evident on her features and a tender smile on her lips. He was mesmerized at the scene before him. Never had he seen anyone beside their family express so much kindness and warmth to Alexis, let alone a complete stranger. Well, she was a stranger to him, but clearly not to Alexis.

_Is this the officer that took care of Alexis that day?_ But it couldn't be. This woman was young, way too young to be a police officer. But then who was she?

He saw Alexis pointing at him and the woman turned towards him. If he was mesmerized by the scene between Alexis and the young woman, he was more captivated by the pair of eyes that were glued to his. In them he saw so much emotion and…recognition?

"Daddy! Daddy!" Alexis yelled.

He walked towards the pair as the young woman put Alexis firmly on her feet. She looked nervous and confused. Rick flashed her one of his dashing smiles but the woman's face remained puzzled.

"Kate! This is my Daddy!"

He stretched his right hand and she automatically shook it, lingering more than what was normal. But Rick didn't mind, her hands were soft and warm.

"Hi, I'm Alexis' dad. Rick."

"Beckett. Kate Beckett."

"She was the one who took care of me that day," Alexis stated, her voice barely a whisper.

"Well, I'm forever grateful." Rick took her hand with both of his, emphasizing his gratefulness. He wanted to hug her, but he felt her tense at his gesture. "You kept safe my greatest treasure," he said while winking at Alexis, who giggled softly while holding Kate's other hand.

* * *

><p>Richard Castle. Famous crime writer, Rick Castle. <em>Her<em> favorite author, Richard _freaking _Castle, was practically holding her hand while thanking her for keeping his daughter safe.

His daughter. Alexis. Alexis Castle.

Did she really saved Rick Castle's little girl? More important, did Richard Castle's little girl saved _her_?

And now they were standing there, holding hands, like two awestruck teenagers. Well, at least Kate felt like one, one of those teenage girls meeting their idol. Sure Kate crazy fan days were over, but it was Rick Castle. He was probably the most important figure in Kate's life for the last couple of years. This was the man whose books were Kate's refuge when she was at her worst. She was allowed to be a little emotional, right?

Kate blinked rapidly to control the tears that were sure to escape and let go of his hands. After a couple of breaths she was finally in control of herself.

"It was nothing," she managed to get out without embarrassing herself.

Alexis let go of her hand and ran to the stations doors, where Lanie, today wearing purple scrubs, was waiting with Ryan. They both hugged the girl. Alexis was laughing and waving at Kate.

Kate waved back at the girl, relieved to have actually found her. Well, Alexis found her, not the other way around. But still, Kate was grateful. A chill crept through her spine and she had the sensation of being observed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rick Castle staring at her. She turned and smiled awkwardly at him.

"So…I see Alexis finally found you."

"Yeah, she did. Thanks to you, I'm pretty sure."

"She's a good kid."

"I know. Too good. Sometimes I wonder if she was switched at the hospital when she was born."

"She has your eyes."

And that's when she realized why Alexis' eyes always seem familiar. Because it's the same pair of eyes that stare back at her from the back covers of her books. Those same blue eyes that were looking right at her, twinkling while their owner smiled. She couldn't help the blush that smiled provoked in her.

"Daddy!"

Alexis interrupted her thoughts by running into them. She looked at Kate and smiled while pulling on her father's coat.

"What, Pumpkin?"

"Come here," she whispered while pulling at this sleeve.

Rick slouched to Alexis' level. The girl cupped her hands into his ears and whispered something Kate didn't hear. Rick smiled and whispered something back, but Kate could still hear him.

"Do you think she would want to?" Alexis whispered something back to him. "Well, why don't you ask her?"

Alexis turned to face Kate, a shy smile on her face. "Kate, we were wondering if you want to get some ice cream with us."

The opportunity to spend time with her and maybe be part of her life had just presented herself. She was not going to let it pass.

"I would love too."

Rick and Alexis' smile were so genuine and bright she couldn't help blush, again.

* * *

><p><em>Was she blushing?<em> Rick observed as he saw a slight pink tone on Kate cheeks. With the candlelight reflecting on her skin, he couldn't tell. But he did notice how beautiful she was. Brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail, but with a few unruly curls escaping and framing her face. She had angular high cheekbones, pointed lean nose, thin lips, perfectly lined white teeth that showed when she smiled. She had very expressive eyes, but on the dim light Rick couldn't decipher their color. But he could see they were very expressive. She was very young, maybe in her early twenties. She was too young for an old man like him to be staring at her that way. Well, he wasn't _that_ old. But certainly not on his early, mid or even late twenties.

"Yeah!" Alexis celebrated while skipping around them, interrupting Rick's examination of Kate's facial features. "Ice cream!"

He loved to see his daughter smile, yell, and jump from excitement. It was like a breath of fresh air after seeing her so sad and quiet all week.

"Right. Well, then, let's go. The car is just around the corner."

Alexis held his hand while they made their way to the car with Kate by their side. The girl was skipping all the way to the car. Both adults smile at the sight of the evident happiness of the girl. Rick opened the door to them, letting Kate into the car first after Alexis insisted to sit between the two of them. After giving the driver the address for their favorite ice cream shop, the car began making their way through the city traffic.

Alexis began listing all of her favorite the ice cream flavors and toppings and debating on her options. Of course, everything she said was directed towards Kate and Rick was getting a little jealous of all the attention his daughter was giving the young woman. But as long as she was happy, he didn't mind…much.

* * *

><p>Kate sat uncomfortably in the back of a very luxurious car. It was a black Lincoln Town Car, the newest model with leather interiors and tinted windows. It was luxurious, of course, but at the same time simple; perfect for blending in New York's traffic. The driver was an older man with a gentle smile, mostly directed to the red-haired girl sitting between her and her favorite author.<p>

She was very proud of herself. All her composure had been holding up. She wasn't staring at him or giggling stupidly. She was an adult and behaving like one. Oh, if her mother would see her now…She made a mental note to call her dad in the morning and tell him this turn of events. But if she did, she also had to tell him about Alexis and that day, and maybe she wasn't ready to talk about it. At least not for now. _Scratch previous mental note._

She met a pair of dark blue eyes staring directly at her. Rick Castle was smiling at her, AT HER.

_Breathe._

"I think I'm going to get Rocky Road. Or maybe strawberry. With lots of sprinkles and chocolate fudge. And more sprinkles," Alexis continued. "I love sprinkles," she giggled.

Thank Alexis and her opportune interruptions, because she couldn't held Rick's intense gaze any longer.

"I love sprinkles too," Kate told her.

"Really?" the girl asked in amazement.

"Really. What's not to love?"

Alexis smiled, clearly excited that she and Kate had something in common. She snuggled to Kate's side and rested her little arm around her waist, like that night that they fell asleep on the precinct's couch. Kate put an arm around the girl and kissed her head, smiling at Alexis when she looked up to Kate with a huge smile in her face. It was like they were both talking without using words, clearly saying _I'm glad you're here. _

* * *

><p>The scene that was playing by Rick's side was a very tender and sweet. It made something in his chest ache. Alexis clearly looked up to this woman, and he didn't know anything about her. After a few minutes of silence, he decided to begin his interrogation, but was interrupted by Alexis' loud announcement.<p>

"We're here!"

The three of them got out of the car and headed for the ice cream shop. It was a little family shop that Rick and Alexis went frequently. It had colorful round tables, each represented one a different ice cream flavor and topping. The seats were shaped like ice cream cones. Everything about it was colorful and Rick loved it. He has been taking Alexis here since she could eat ice cream. He also had to endure several times a sugar rushed Alexis jumping up and down for hours.

They made their way to the short line near the cash register. They made their choice of ice cream flavor and toppings. Alexis decided, after much debate, for two scoops of rocky road ice cream covered in chocolate fudge and sprinkles. Johnny, the young man serving Alexis' ice cream smiled widely at the girl and patiently waited for her to make a decision. Being such a regular costumer for so long, they always received great service. He decided for a banana split with chocolate and vanilla ice cream, caramel and nuts.

He looked at Kate while she made her decision. She was biting her bottom lip while looking at the variety of flavors.

"You can choose whichever one you want. Is on us," Rick told her while smiling sweetly at her.

"Thank you," she replied softly.

She settled for coffee flavored ice cream with caramel and chocolate sprinkles. A very nice choice, Rick noticed. He will try her combination next time they visit the ice cream shop. After Rick paid, they both walked to the table Alexis chose. The three of them sat in silence as they enjoyed their ice cream. Rick's curiosity got the best of him.

"So, you're a police officer?" he asked Kate, his eyes meeting with hers.

"Yes."

"You're very young."

"So?"

"Just wondering why a young beautiful woman would want to be a cop."

* * *

><p><em>Beautiful woman.<em> He called her beautiful and she was on the brink of blushing from the tip of her ears to the tip of her fingers. She tried to control it, but she felt her cheeks getting warmer by the second.

And he noticed her blush, because he was giving her a knowable smile. _Damn it!_

She just shrugged.

"Didn't you want to go to college?" he asked, continuing his interrogation.

"I did."

"Really. Where?"

"Stanford."

_Come on, Kate. What's with these answers? Open up a little. You want him to like you so you can be closer to Alexis._

But of course she couldn't open up to him that fast. He was Rick Castle, but he was still a stranger.

But her answer seems to peak up his curiosity, because he laid back with the spoon tapping his lips, as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle. Kate had to force herself not to stare at his lips, those tempting lips.

"That's a good school. I bet there's a story behind that."

"I want to go to Stanford!" Alexis interrupted. "Look Kate, they're making ice cream!" the girl shouted as she ran towards the glass window. On the other side several workers were chocolate ice cream.

Kate was again grateful for Alexis' interruption. It reminded her that she was here for the girl, not for the author. Although Rick did have an appealing allure.

* * *

><p>After half an hour of watching how ice creams were made, the three of them stood outside waiting for the car in the cool fall breeze. Kate was always talking to Alexis, barely to him. He actually found that comforting and reassuring. She was here for Alexis, not for him. Rick was used to woman always being all over him and they ignored Alexis. And when they did pay attention to the girl it was to use her to get to him. But Kate was different. He could see how sweet and gentle she talked to Alexis. How she actually listened when he's daughter talked and looked interested at what the girl was saying. But more importantly, she made Alexis laugh.<p>

Rick noticed Alexis was getting sleepy, her eyes dropping slightly and yawing every few minutes.

"Well, Pumpkin, is way past your bedtime. Time to go home."

"But Dad, I don't want to go yet," Alexis whined as she grabbed one of Kate's hands. "Will I see you again?" she asked her.

Rick saw the hesitation on Kate's eyes as the young woman looked at him, like she was asking for permission. He had to be cautious with the people that surrounded Alexis. But this woman, Kate, seemed like a strong and responsible young woman. He clearly saw that Alexis looked up to her and it made him wonder what happened between them that day that made his daughter admire Kate so much.

He answered Kate's silent question with a nod. She smiled at him in return and his heart skipped a beat because it was the first real smile intended for to him. And it was a beautiful smile.

"Yeah, I would love that," Kate told Alexis.

"How about this weekend?" Rick chimed in. "Alexis has swimming lessons Saturday morning and we always spend the day at the park."

"That would be great."

"Yay!" celebrated Alexis. "You can come to my class and watch me swim. I'm the fastest swimmer in my class."

"She really is," Rick agreed.

"Yeah, that would be cool."

Rick told her the time and place of Alexis' classes and she promised to meet them on Saturday morning. Alexis was ecstatic jumping up and down around them. Rick hoped it was more because of the excitement and not the sugar rush.

* * *

><p>Kate insisted on walking to her apartment. It wasn't that far and she had her gun. But Rick didn't accepted. She accepted a ride to her apartment building, mostly because Alexis insisted.<p>

On the way to her apartment, Alexis felt asleep on Kate's lap, the day's excitement finally wore her down.

"Thank you," Rick spoke softly from the other side of the car. "It's been a tough week and you make her laugh."

"It's not a problem. She's a great kid. She's special." _To me._

"Yeah, she is. I was really worried. She hasn't talk to me about anything from…_that _day. But seeing you, it made that sadness she was carrying around disappear."

Kate smiled softly. She was aware that what Alexis and she lived on September 11th was the kind of life altering trauma, the one that left scars deep down and you don't want to go near them. And for a seven year old, it must be so difficult. Her whole life altered, with no sense of safety anymore.

"It was a difficult day. Maybe when she's ready she will tell you about it," replied softly.

"I was going crazy not knowing where she was. And then to hear her voice in my machine telling me she was safe at the police station all that time…I just…I felt I could finally breathe."

_Oh, shit. That's right. Alexis told him she was at the station when the towers fell…_

As if waiting for a cue, the driver announced the arrival to Kate's building. Relieved, she placed a soft kiss on the girl's head.

"Good night, baby girl. Sweet dreams," she whispered.

She slowly got out of the car and smiled to Rick. "Thanks for the ride."

"See you Saturday?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

And she closed the car door and walked to her apartment, smiling at this new turn of events.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo, what do you think? It's been harder for me to write scenes with both of them. I'm still figuring out how their dynamic would be if they met 11 years ago...It's been a little difficult. I hope I made the characters justice. You'll be the judge. Remember to review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I had this chapter ready since Saturday. But I thought about the season finale today and I knew I would need the reviews after watching it and you guys would need a little pick me up too. So enjoy! And this is 1,000 words more than I usually write so...Happy Season Finale!**

**P.S.: If you haven't watched the finale, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?**

* * *

><p><strong>Underneath the Wreckage<strong>

**Chapter 10**

The soft early sunlight shone on her face and her eyes shot open instantly.

"It's Saturday!" Alexis told herself.

Today she had swimming lessons, she would see her friends, and more importantly, Kate was spending the day with her and her father. It was going to be a good day.

And now that she found Kate, she was going to make sure to never lose her again. There was something about Kate that gave her security, like she could keep all her nightmares away. And she was different than to other adults she knew. Kate was sweet and kind with her. Plus, she was a police officer, which was very cool.

Quickly she got out of under her bed, where her makeshift bed was now, and headed to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth quickly and was out the door and running down the stairs in a minute.

"Dad! Dad! Wake up!" she shouted while opening her father's bedroom door. She heard a groan from underneath the covers. "Come on, Dad. It's Saturday!"

He answered her with another unintelligible groan. Alexis climbed to his bed and began poking his forehead and opening his eyelids. Her dad was very difficult to wake up.

"Dad! I have swimming lessons at 10. We're going to be late!"

"What time is it?" he asked slightly disoriented.

"Almost 7" Alexis answered cheerfully.

With another loud grunt, Rick pulled the covers up to his head. "It's too early," he mumbled.

"Dad! You have to make breakfast and take me…"

"Give me an hour…" he murmured while he drifted to sleep.

"Dad!'

"Five more minutes."

With an exasperated groan, Alexis climbed down the bed and pulled the covers off her father. "Breakfast, now!" and she stormed out of his room.

* * *

><p>Rick didn't want to think how Alexis would be when all those teenager hormones kicked in. Oh, he really wasn't looking forwards to those years…<p>

He got out of bed and headed to the shower. He loved seeing Alexis like that, but at a more respectable hour. They had three hours to get there…three hours! He could've slept one hour more. Stepping out of the shower he saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror. And then it hit him…he had a dream, one of those "this is so awesome" kind of dreams, but he didn't remember anything. He just had this weird sensation and he couldn't put a name to it. He felt like he was on the brick of something. It was the kind of sensation that was followed by one of his great ideas. He had to make sure to take a small notepad, just in case inspiration decided to visit him today.

He walked toward the kitchen, where a very anxious Alexis was waiting for him sitting on one of the stools.

"What took you so long?"

She was sitting already with her swimsuit on, under a pair of shorts and a purple t-shirt. She had her hair up in a slightly crocked braid, but it was better than the ones he attempted to do.

"Good morning, Pumpkin. Sleep well?"

"Yes, Daddy," she answered rolling her eyes at him.

"Well, I slept well too. Until a little munchkin woke me up very rudely."

"Sorry, Daddy," she giggled.

"Yeah, you better be," he said with a smiled. "I'm going to wake you up tomorrow and I'll have my revenge."

"But I _always_ wake up before you do. Every day!"

"I'll put an alarm clock."

"They never wake you up," Alexis replied while laughing.

"I'll figure something out."

He made her scrambled eggs with toast and bacon. She ate them quickly and stormed back to her room. It was adorable how excited she was. It was clearly because Officer Beckett was spending the afternoon with them. It was all Alexis would talk about since she woke up on Wednesday. He just wanted to make sure she wouldn't get her little heart broken by this young woman. _Who I pretty much know nothing about, _he mused. Well, he was sure they would know her better at the end of the day.

* * *

><p>Around 8:30 Kate was already getting ready. She wanted to get grab some breakfast before heading to Alexis' swimming class. Kate was really looking forward for spending the day with Alexis and her dad. But first, she had to deal with a little situation she had going on her living room.<p>

She walked out of the room and at the kitchen and poured coffee into two cups. She headed with both cups to the living room, where her father was sleeping soundly. She sat on the edge of her coffee table and nudged him lightly.

"Johanna?" he murmured in his sleep.

Kate heart broke into a million pieces. Her dad, this strong and constant figure from her childhood, was now a drunken fool who would stumble into her apartment at least once a week barely keeping himself on his feet. Last night was one of those nights. He knocked around 11 p.m. and stumbled into her couch, where he instantaneously passed out. She took off his shoes and covered him with a blanket. Those were the easy nights. In the morning Kate would make him coffee and they pretended nothing happened.

The hard ones were when he came home yelling and throwing things and passing out in the shower. That was one of the reasons Kate moved out. But it didn't stop him to going to her when he was drunk. And more than once she had to go pick him up in the middle of the night at some bar where he would pass out.

They were both a broken mess. Like someone had taken their soul and left an empty shell of a life behind. A shell that was slowly self-destructing until all it was left was the ruins. At least Kate was now aware of the self destructing path she was and was determined to not walk along it. She was now struggling to keep that shell together while she slowly glued the pieces.

But today was different. Today Kate was sure if she could find hope to live after losing her mother, her father could to.

"Dad?"

"Katie?"

"Yeah, it's me, Dad. Here," she handed him the coffee cup. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and squinting at the daylight coming from the apartment's windows.

"Thanks."

They both sat in silence nursing their cups while staring at the floor.

"Dad, let me help you," she said softly, almost whispering.

"I'm getting help, Katie. I'm going to those meetings."

"Are you really? Because it doesn't seem like its working."

"Well, I haven't been to the last few…"

"Dad…you promised."

"I know, Katie. I know. I promise this time will be different."

Kate sighed. It's been almost a year since she didn't take her father's promises seriously. But she couldn't help thinking that this time would be different; that this time would be the last one.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?"<p>

"She must be running late."

"She will come, right? She promised."

Right there was Rick's biggest fear; that this woman would leave his daughter with a broken heart.

"You have to take your class. I'll look out for her."

"Okay."

Defeated, Rick watched Alexis walk towards the pool with the other group of kids and their teachers. He sighed as he ran his hands through his face and hair. If Officer Beckett didn't come today, he had to do something major to cheer Alexis up. And after just a week after the terrorist attacks, he was running out of ideas. He would have to break into the 'For Emergencies Only' repertoire, the ones he was saving for teenage drama and first breakup. But he didn't have a plan for this one.

Or maybe he didn't need one.

From the other side of the pool he saw Kate walking towards him. She looked comfortable and relaxed. She was wearing blue jeans, a loose dark green shirt with a black leather jacket and a pair of black Chucks. Alexis was going to be thrilled that she chose to wear her Chucks today.

"Kate!"

Alexis waved from the pool, a big smile on her face. Rick finally relaxed. He saw Kate point at him and tell something at Alexis. Then the young woman continued to walk towards him.

"Good morning, Mr. Castle," she said while sitting beside him. She had a small red gift bag that she placed between her feet.

"Morning, Officer Beckett."

"Kate, please."

"Rick," he smiled at her.

"Sorry I'm late. I had…a situation to take care off."

"I'm just glad you made it."

* * *

><p><em>That smile. <em>No, it wasn't the flirty smile he gave her when she sat next to him. Sure those made her a little weak in the knees, more than she will ever admit. But the smile he had when he watched his daughter made her heart skip and her hands sweat. It gave her a tingling feeling that ran through her spine. _That smile._

And today he looked gorgeous. He was wearing faded jeans and a dark blue button down shirt that made his eyes more beautiful and alluring than normal, if that was even possible. Kate had always been attracted to older men, well, older celebrities; Richard Castle being her top choice for some time now. But never in her wildest dream could she imagine herself sitting beside this handsome creature. Well, in her wildest dreams that Richard Castle was the protagonist but the least she did was _sit_ beside him…

Kate had to remind herself that the reason she was there was because of Alexis. Because Alexis had saved her life and she saved hers. Because now they were linked to each other and this bond was inexplicable strong. Richard Castle being Alexis' father was just a mild distraction that Kate could control…_would _control.

She had read a lot of newspaper articles about Richard Castle, most of them on page 6. He was known for being a playboy millionaire, with a different bimbo model at each benefit and social event. After his divorce, he had become one of New York's most eligible bachelors and even though Kate did find him _very_ attractive, she had to admit that she couldn't stand the persona portrayed in the papers. But this man that was sitting next to her was very different while watching his daughter. He was nothing like the man from the papers.

_Maybe it's all a publicity stunt._

"So, Kate," he turned to face her and smiled while raising suggestively an eyebrow. "Are you single?"

_Or maybe not._

"You are here spending the day with me and my daughter. I don't want a jealous boyfriend after my head if he sees you with this ruggedly handsome man."

_Oh, he's so full of himself._

"No, _Castle_. No jealous boyfriend," she answered him, emphasizing his last name. She wanted to keep her distance. Calling him Rick was too personal, and a little surreal is she was going to be honest with herself. This was after all her favorite author...

"Girlfriend?" he asked her. She didn't look at him, but from his tone she knew he had that incredible suggestive and annoying smile on his face. _That knee weakening disarming smile._

She let his question hand in the air, while she cheered Alexis on. The kids were now swimming in the deeper side of the pool, and some of them were having trouble staying afloat. Of course, Alexis was swimming with much more grace and precision that any 7 year old should have.

"She's really good," Kate told him, hoping to stray him off the topic he had in mind.

"She really is. In everything she does, she excels. Of course, it's expected. She is my daughter after all."

The spent a few minutes in silence, both watching the redheaded girl swim across the pool in different strokes.

"You know she's showing off…for you," Rick stated, a small smile on his lips. "She really likes you."

"I like her too. That's who I'm here for."

"Good."

Kate could handle "Rick, the playboy"; she'd manage to keep off a lot of douchbags since she started wearing training bras. But "Rick, the father full of pride"…he was dangerous for her.

* * *

><p>Oh, she was good. Using his daughter to distract him and change the subject. And it worked wonderfully. There was nothing Rick loved more than brag about how wonderful and great Alexis is. He was relieved to hear that Alexis was the reason she was there; that was <em>who <em>she was there for. Not for him, his money or fame, but for that little girl who, in spite of his biggest efforts, was still shaken by the attacks of the week before.

The rest of the class they spent it watching Alexis and the kids swimming like fishes. It was relaxing and uplifting, watching their enthusiasm and innocence. After class Alexis stayed with a small kid practicing him the different techniques they learned that day.

"Hey, I know that kid," Kate said almost to herself.

"Katie!" a woman called from the other side of the pool. She walked towards the pair with a huge smile on her face. Rick recognized her as one of Alexis' friend mother, a sweet woman who made the best brownies for the school's cake sales.

Rick watched as Kate stood up and hugged the woman. He walked towards them.

"Mr. Castle!" the woman exclaimed. "We missed you on our last bake sale."

"Not as much as I missed your brownies, Mrs. Lembert," he said charmingly while shaking her hand. "How do you two know each other?"

"Oh, it's a small world. Katie here grew up across from us. She used to babysit little Michael when he was a baby. She's a great babysitter."

Rick was very amused by now. He saw how Kate's cheek blushed violently and he couldn't help smiling widely.

"What are you doing here, Katie, dear?"

"Umm…just visiting a friend," she answered while waving back at a smiling Alexis.

"Oh, that Alexis is just a wonderful girl. She always stays a few minutes with Michael and helps him. You have a great daughter, Mr. Castle."

"Thank you." Now it was his turn to blush.

Alexis was wrapping herself in her big red towel and began walking towards them with Michael.

"Katie, how's your father doing?"

Rick noticed how uncomfortable Kate suddenly was. Her back was very stiff and straight and she began fidgeting with her hands.

"He's doing better."

"Well, just hang in there, sweetheart," he hugged Kate. "We miss you. Next time you visit your father, stop by and I'll make you some pie."

"Thank you, Rose."

"Michael! Let's go. Your father is waiting for us," she yelled at the boy who was giggling with Alexis. "It was nice to see you both. Mr. Castle, I'll send you a few brownies with Alexis."

"Oh, you are an angel," he said while kissing her hand. The woman giggled like a love struck teenager and walked away with her son.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that was awkward.<em> Kate was not expecting that uncomfortable exchange. Of all people to meet here, she had to run into Rose Lembert, her father's neighbor, who knew her since she wore diapers.

"Kate!"

But all embarrassment was quickly forgotten when Alexis ran into her and hugger her. She kneeled in front of the girl and hugged her tightly.

"You made it!"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss it.

"Pumpkin, be careful. You are getting her all wet."

"Sorry," the girl giggled as she let go of Kate.

True enough, she now had her shirt soaked, the fabric clinging into her chest and breasts…_Oh, the embarrassment continues…_

"It'll dry off." _Eventually…_

Alexis giggled again. "I'm going to shower. I'll be quick!" she yelled while she ran to the bathrooms with her bag.

Great! Now she was alone again with _him_ with a soaked shirt and the awkwardness from her meeting with Rose still fresh. She glanced Castle and found him balancing on his heels looking up, down…anywhere but her. She suddenly felt very self-conscious and looked down.

_Oops. _She quickly closed her jacket and blushed even more. The thin fabric of her shirt and the cold water clinging to it didn't leave much to the imagination…

_Way to go. 101 ways to embarrass yourself in front of your favorite author, by Katherine Beckett._

He seemed to notice her discomfort and excused himself while he talked to Alexis' teacher. She took this time to go to the bathroom and use the hand dryer to undo the damage.

* * *

><p>He had to do something…ANYTHING. Why he was lusting after a barely 20 year old girl was beyond him. He couldn't stop staring at her now almost see-through shirt. He did find Kate attractive, but the accidental wet t-shirt contest was too much. He barely knew her, she was like 10 years younger than him, and he hadn't been…intimate…with anyone in quite some time. He blamed on the hormones...<p>

As he walked towards the teacher, he made a list of grocery he had to pick up soon just to give him something to think about other than the hot young police officer with the wet shirt.

When did Kate go from attractive to hot_…When fate gave you the gift of wet shirt fabric…Way to go Rick, so much for keeping your mind out of the gutter._

He tried to pay attention to the announcement the teacher was making about a tournament that she wanted Alexis to participate. Rick agreed to talk to the girl, but he was sure Alexis will be thrilled to participate. He looked over to Kate, who was now sitting on one of the benches, with that little red gift bag on her hands. She looked…nervous?

Rick walked towards Kate and sat down beside her.

"What do you got there?" he signaled the bag.

"It's just something for Alexis."

"You didn't have to."

"Oh, yes. I did."

Alexis came to them, skipping and humming.

"I'm ready!"

Rick couldn't help but laugh. Her hair was a tangled mess, her shirt was not tucked in and her shoelaces were untied.

"Someone was in a hurry…" he side while he kneeled down to tuck in her shirt.

"I didn't want to make Kate wait."

"You do know she's spending the day with us, right?"

"I know…" she rolled her eyes at him.

"Come here, let me see if we can do something with your hair," Kate told her softly, while patting the seat beside her. "You have a comb?"

Alexis gladly sat beside her and handed her comb. She untangled Alexis' long red hair and braided it while Rick tied her shoes.

"Look Kate! We have the same shoes!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide in amazement.

"Look at that, we do," she told the girl, while trying to tuck and unruly strand of hair into the braid. "All finished."

Rick was struck with this weird feeling in his gut; this moment of strange domesticity was making him uncomfortable. He barely knew the woman and now they were both taking care of his daughter. He had to be careful, because he had a hunch that Kate could worm her way, not only into Alexis' life, but in his too.

* * *

><p>"I got something for you," Kate said while picking up the red bag.<p>

Alexis' eyes grew wide and a big smile broke on her face. "For me?"

Kate was a little nervous to give her the present, mainly because she didn't want to part from it. But this was something she had to do.

"Yes, for you, baby girl. Here you go," she handed her the bag.

She quickly took out the tissue paper and let out a squeal.

"MONKEY-BONKEY!" She took out the monkey and hugged him tight. "I thought I lost him. Thank you Kate!" She hugged Kate tightly around her waist.

"You're welcome, baby girl," she said softly while kissing the top of her red hair.

"Hey, look who is back!" Rick said while inspecting the stuffed monkey currently clutched in Alexis' hands. "He looks…clean."

"Oh, yes. He was very dirty, so I washed them."

"You…never…clean…Monkey-Bonkey," Rick told her with wide eyes while taking a few steps back. "You'll unleash the wrath of the Red Hair Possessed Girl."

Kate bit her lower lip as she looked from Rick's warning glances to Alexis' confused ones.

"It's okay, Daddy. He really was very dirty. Thank you, Kate."

Kate couldn't stop the laugh that was threatening to escape when Rick's face fell in disbelieve.

"Sure, when _Daddy _washes Monkey-Bonkey, he gets the silence treatment for a week. But when _Kate_ does…"

"Daddy, you are such a sour loser."

"You wound me. I can't believe it. My firstborn," he faked being wounded in the chest.

"I'm your…only-born. Leave the theater drama for Grandma, Daddy. Let's go!"

Kate couldn't help but smile at the girl's quick wit.

"Are you ready to have fun, Kate?" Alexis asked her while holding her hand.

"Sure."

"Are you really sure, Miss Beckett? A day with the Castles is an experience like no other," Rick asked her, while holding Alexis' free hand, well he was really holding Monkey-Bonkey's free hand, since the monkey was still clutched to the girl's hand.

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"Then, let us begin. First stop: Pizza."

"Yay!" yelled Alexis.

And so they began their adventure, Kate thought. She had never been more excited, or nervous, about pizza before.

* * *

><p><strong>So Part 1 of 'Beckett's Day with the Castles' over, stay tuned for Part 2. I would love to read what you think of the story so far. Of course, Castle writers have outdone themselves...hard to compete with that finale. <strong>

** Your reviews always make me smile. :) I also need them to help me get through this patch of exams and reports I have coming up. Summer where are you?**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Leave it to me to disappear for more than three weeks...SORRY ):**

* * *

><p><strong>Underneath the Wreckage<strong>

**Chapter 11**

"Yes, Daddy! I want to compete. May I?"

"Of course, Pumpkin. If that is what you want."

Alexis jumped up and down excited. Rick beamed as his daughter did her "Celebration dance", moving her arms and shoulders in the most adorable and goofy dance ever. He laughed and joined her, knowing her routine by heart. He heard Kate's melodious laughter as both Alexis and he finished the routine with their left fist up in the air at the same time. The mesmerizing young woman clapped while trying to control her laughter.

"Bravo! Bravo!" she shouted, that beautiful smile still on her face and her eyes sparkling.

"Thank you," he said, bowing. "Thank you."

Alexis bowed too, giggling uncontrollably.

"That was quite some dance," Kate told the girl.

"It's my 'Celebration dance'. I made it up."

The three of them made their way out of the restaurant, a small and cozy place with probably the best pizza in the city. Rick loved to take Alexis here after swimming lessons, since it was a low profile place and he was sure they wouldn't be bothered there.

Most of the meal passed with Alexis talking non-stop to Kate, telling her all about her class even though Kate was there. But the young woman smiled at his daughter and asked her questions with the same enthusiasm Alexis was showing. And Rick was starting to understand why Alexis was so fascinated with Kate. She was beautiful, sweet and had a strong personality, even though she seemed a little shy around him. There were also something very sad and hurt in her eyes, which Rick discovered turned light green with the sunlight and laughter. But to Rick, above all, Kate Beckett was a mystery; one he will really enjoy solving. And we will begin as soon as possible.

"So, where to now, my ladies?" he asked them with a fake British accent. Both ladies giggled and he was pleased.

"We can go to the park, or the zoo, or the museum, or the ice cream shop, or the toy store. Where do you want to go, Kate? "

"Well…" she said, tapping her chin in thought. "How about you take me to your favorite places in the city?"

"Really?" Alexis beamed, amazed by the power of dictating their day.

"Really," she smiled at the girl. "If that's okay," she said looking straight at him. It may be the first time she's ever looked directly at him all day.

"That's perfect," Rick answered and was granted the biggest and most beautiful smile from both women. He had no problem making them smile like that all day.

Alexis decided the zoo as their first stop and Kate was pleased, since she hasn't been there in years. The zoo was filled with memories of time with her parents, beautiful and happy memories. And now she was going to share them with Alexis. She made note to take her to see the penguins, her mother's favorite habitat. But Alexis wanted to see the monkeys first, so Monkey-Bonkey to see his family.

They walked towards the monkey's habitat, Alexis skipping between Kate and Rick. Her braided hair was bouncing by the motion and shining brightly by the sunlight. She looked so happy and free, so different from the scared and silent girl she carried through the streets of New York on that day. It was like a fresh breath of air after running or a cold glass of lemonade on a hot summer day. For Kate, Alexis was the first gasp of air after drowning for almost two years.

They watched the monkeys for almost an hour. Rick and Alexis entertained themselves making up conversations between the monkeys. It was clearly a common activity between the two of them and Kate felt like an intruder on their own little world. But sweet Alexis practically begged her to participate and she did. They were laughing so hard and yelling that one of the monkeys, clearly irritated by them, threw a half eaten fruit at them.

"That wasn't very nice, Mr. Grumpus," said Alexis. "And for that we will leave," she told the monkey, while snapping a picture with a camera Rick brought.

Both Kate and Rick laughed and followed the girl to the penguin habitat, clearly knowing her way around the zoo.

"Do you come here often?" Kate asked Alexis when they caught up with the girl.

"Yeah. I love the zoo," she answered, holding Kate's hands and leading her to the penguins.

Rick stayed behind and Kate heard the distinct noise of the camera and looked around. She eyed him suspiciously and he just shrugged and smiled at her. _What is it with this man and his smiles? No…what is it with ME and this man's smiles? Get a hold of yourself Kate!_

After another hour at the penguin habitat, in which the three of them just commented all the random facts they knew about penguins and the different species there were, Alexis decided that their next stop would be the park. Alexis told Kate that she loved the Alice in Wonderland sculptures in the park and she wanted to show them to her. While the girl climbed the mushrooms, she told Kate about the summer a couple of years ago that Rick took her every day to these statues and taught her to read. The first book they read together was "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", her favorite book. Except that her father used Alexis instead of Alice when reading the story.

Rick was smiling beside her, clearly remembering. He had this little sparkle in his eyes and softness on his features that made Kate's heart melt. Alexis was a happy child, in spite of the recent events. Even though Kate didn't know anything about Alexis' mother, only that she was somewhere in California, she could see Rick was enough of a parent for the girl. He loved her and provided for her. He listened to her and her opinions. He really was a great father.

* * *

><p>Rick went to bring the girls popcorn and cotton candy from a vendor nearby. Kate and Alexis were sitting down on a bench, the girl on the young woman's lap. Kate seemed to be tickling her and she had her head thrown back laughing loudly. Rick stopped where he was and just admired the scene before him. There was something about the interaction between Kate and his daughter that stirred something deep in him; this mortifying feeling that Alexis needed a mother figure in her life and that all his efforts and love was not enough for the girl. That was what he feared the most, not being a good enough parent for Alexis, or at least not a good enough "mother" for her. Sure she was still little, but what would Rick do when it's time to talk about boys, and makeup, and body changes, and period, and…<em>There's still a few more years, Rick. You'll figure it out then. <em>He didn't want any woman that might be in his life to have those talks with Alexis. He was her father and it was his talks to have. Of course, his mother could help, but she wasn't very good at those talks either. He remembered some graphic and uncomfortable talks from his childhood and teenage years. He made a mental note to make research on how a single father could raise a teenage daughter.

His train of thought was interrupted by the two women nearby. Kate and Alexis were now whispering with their foreheads touching. Kate was caressing the girl's hair with one hand and her back with the other. Alexis had her two little hands on Kate's face, while she told her something with a very determined look on her face. Kate smiled and hugged the girl. Rick could swear she was crying.

He took out the camera from his pocket and snatched several pictures and continued walking.

* * *

><p>Kate was a little emotional when Rick returned with the snacks. He sat beside them and gave her a questioning look. Kate just smiled and rested her head on Alexis', who was dozing off comfortable on her chest.<p>

"I brought snacks," he whispered. "Is she asleep?"

"Getting there," Kate answered while she pushed gently the hair from the girl's face. She had her eyes closed and her breathing was evening out.

"It's been a very long day. She was up before seven all excited because we were seeing you today."

Kate couldn't help blush and smile back at Rick, who was offering some popcorn. She took some and began looking at the children playing by the swings. There were less people in the park that on any other Saturday. Kate wondered if people were still too scared to go out to public places. Her theory was confirmed when a helicopter flew nearby and the loud noise made everyone around them look up anxiously. Even the girl on her arms stirred in her sleep.

"It's coming," Alexis mumbled before her eyes opened and she looked around nervously.

"Hey, Pumpkin. Everything's okay," Rick told her while he tried to pick her up from Kate's lap.

But Alexis shove his arms to the side and cradled herself on Kate, hiding her face on Kate's shoulder while her arms held tight on her neck.

"Hey, Alexis. It's okay," Kate whispered to the girl, ignoring the hurt look on Rick's face. "Shh, it's okay, baby girl. You are safe."

The girl slowly relaxed on her arms. Kate turned to look at Rick who was absentmindedly looking at the grass.

"Look, your dad is here too."

"Yes, Pumpkin, I'm here," he told her while putting a hand to the girl's back. "I'm here."

Alexis looked at him, blue eyes filled with unshed tears, and nodded. Rick continued to stroke Alexis' back while Kate held the girl. Kate could see the defeated look on his eyes and felt helpless. She felt she needed to help and take care of Alexis, but she was ignoring the fact that Rick too went through hell that day and he needs to comfort his daughter. And there she was, practically a complete stranger who Alexis preferred to seek when she was scared.

Feeling courageous and bold, she put her hand on top of his and squeezed it. He looked at her and Kate tried to tell him everything she could not say in words though her eyes. She wanted to tell him that everything would be all right, and that she was there for them, for both of them. He gave her a slight smile and squeezed back.

* * *

><p>Alexis was on edge after the incident with the helicopter, in spite of the reassurances of Kate and her father. She felt better when they were on the swings. Both she and Kate were swinging while Rick took turns pushing each of them.<p>

The girl could see that Kate blushed every time it her turn to be pushed. Kate blushed the same way she did when she talked to Ben, the cute boy from her class that always shared his cookies with her. Maybe Kate liked her father the way she liked Ben. Alexis smiled at the thought.

"Kate, how old are you?" she asked, wondering if she was old enough to be her daddy's girlfriend. She looked young, but she was already a police officer, so she couldn't be that young.

"You know, Pumpkin, I've been wondering the same thing," Rick told her, while he pushed Kate one more time. The young woman looked very uncomfortable.

"A lady never reveals her age," Kate answered.

"Can we guess?" Alexis asked.

"I'll give you three tries," she told them.

"Oh, a challenge. I like that," Rick said, while he halted Kate's swing and walked in front of her. He lowered himself to be on the same eye level that Kate was.

"What's with the interrogation eyes?" Kate asked him, smiling.

"I need to see if you are lying," he answered.

Alexis got down from her swing and stood beside her father, imitating his stare. Kate laughed.

"You can't lie to us, we are the best interrogators of the city," Rick told her, a fake angry tone on his voice. "If one pair of Castle blue eyes can disarm the most guarded, imagine what two pairs can do."

"Oh, now I'm scared," Kate mocked him.

"You should be," Alexis replied, pointing a finger in her direction.

Both Kate and Rick tried to maintain a straight face but failed.

"I promise to be honest," Kate said, while putting hand on her chest.

"Pinky promise?" Alexis asked her, extending her pinky finger.

"Pinky promise," Kate responded, hooking her finger with Alexis'.

Rick turned to Alexis, and they began plotting.

"This will be a tough one, she is a police officer. They have training for this sort of situation," he began.

"We need a plan."

"You know I can hear you, right?" Kate told them. She was still sitting on the swing, her arms now crossed in fake annoyance.

"We have three guesses, right?" Rick asked her.

"Yes."

"But we get five questions in addition to the three guesses."

"Five questions?" Kate asked him, clearly amused.

"Yes, we need to make an informed decision," Alexis answered her.

Both adults looked at her clearly surprised by her tactics and wit. Her father looked at her proudly while giving her a high five.

"If you want five questions you'll get only one guess," Kate began negotiating.

"Five questions, two guesses," Rick shot back.

"Ha! You wish. Three questions and one guess."

"Three questions _and_ three guesses," Alexis chimed in.

Kate accepted the conditions and the interrogation began.

* * *

><p>Kate did feel a little intimidated by the mischievous look on the Castles. Both pairs of blue eyes were looking playfully at her. They turned to each other and continued their discussion without asking her anything yet.<p>

"Okay Daddy, we need to eliminate our options here," the girl said to her father. She was a smart one.

"Oh my padawan, I've taught you well. Okay, first she is a police officer, so she has to be older than 21, that's the rule."

"She doesn't look as old as you, so she has to be younger than 30, right?"

"Hey, that hurt!"

Kate controlled another laugh. They were simply adorable together. She hadn't laughed so much in such a short period of time since before her mother was killed.

"I got a question," Rick told her. "When is your birthday?"

"November," she answered. "Two questions left."

"Daddy! What kind of question is that?" Alexis whined, frustrated.

"When you know the month someone is born, you can estimate the age they finished high school," he explained.

"How?"

"I'll fill you in later. Now we know she went to Stanford. That's a four years. She was the babysitter for a seven year old boy on her teens…"

They continued like this for a couple of minutes. Kate was amazed at how much information Rick remembered about her. She had shared very little with him, but somehow he remembered every little detail. They asked her when she joined the police, and she answered that early this year.

"We are ready to present to you our first guess," Alexis. "You are 25 years old."

"Nope," Kate answered.

"Younger or older?" Rick asked.

"Do you want to use your last question?" Kate teased them.

They looked at each other and nodded their heads in unison.

"Younger," she answered. Rick was smiling at her, sweet and playful. Her throat was suddenly dry.

"24?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Oh, come on! Are you what, 22 or something like that? That's impossible!"

"And that, my dear Castles, is your third incorrect answer," she said triumphal and got up from the swing and walked towards the bench with the snacks.

"Dad!" Alexis whined.

"Sorry, Pumpkin."

"Then you're 23, right, Kate?" Alexis asked her.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. The game is over."

* * *

><p>Rick walked Kate to the cab she hailed. She had to cover the night shift of one of the other officers and had to head to the station. Alexis was pouting because she didn't want to day to end.<p>

"Don't be sad, Alexis," he told his daughter. "We can invite Kate again soon."

"Can we, Daddy?"

"Of course, Munchkin."

"Will you come, Kate."

Kate kneeled in front of the girl. "Of course, baby girl. Here," she said, handing her a card. "There's my number and my new cell phone number. I got one this week. You can call me anytime you need anything, okay."

Alexis nodded and took the card. She hugged Kate tightly and kissed her cheek. Kate stood up and looked at Rick. He didn't know how to approach her, and it looked like she didn't either. She awkwardly extended her hand and he took it with both of his.

"Thank you for coming, Kate. It meant a lot for both of us."

She smiled shyly.

"Oh, and here," he took his card from his wallet. "Here's our number. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"Thank you," she said and got into the cab.

Rick and Alexis stood on the sidewalk waving good-bye as her cab disappeared into the traffic. But Rick knew that Kate was in their life for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I apologize for the delay. You know how it is...life. It always gets in the way of writing. I hope to update soon.<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I apologize again...**

* * *

><p><strong>Underneath the Wreckage<strong>

**Chapter 12**

It was 3:00 a.m. and Kate was 100% certain that she didn't like the night shift at all. The station was eerily quiet and empty. All that stillness just made her mind spin around the same thoughts and she felt restless and caged. Every train of thought led her back to her day with the Castles. She had a nice time. _A great time, if I'm honest with myself, _she thought. Alexis was happy and sweet, it made the last couple of weeks a nightmare you forget when you wake up. And Rick was, well…Rick. He was flirtatious and cocky, typical 'Richard Castle' behavior. But he was also charming and sweet both with her and Alexis. She wouldn't mind spending more time with both soon. She knew this started just being about Alexis, but Rick had wormed his way in and Kate didn't mind. She didn't mind at all.

She was trying to finish some paperwork when her desk phone rang.

"Beckett," she answered.

"Get your butt over here, officer," the voice on the other side ordered, which she quickly recognized as Montgomery's. "We have a dead body and I want you here."

"But, sir, I'm not on the homicide division yet."

"Just get down here, Beckett."

"On my way, sir."

After writing down the address she ran towards the elevator, grateful for something to do. This would be her first crime scene as an officer, and even though she wouldn't be participating actively on the investigation she would have the chance to experience firsthand the processing of the scene. And with Montgomery practically mentoring her early on her career, the road to becoming a homicide detective was looking pretty good for Kate. She got out of the station and on the assigned patrol car. With the sirens blazing she rode the almost empty dark streets of New York City.

* * *

><p>A police siren pulled Rick out of his focused writing. The blue light slightly reflected on the window made him stop the movement of his fingers across the keyboard. His thoughts derailed, once again, from the plot of his book to a pair of green eyes. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her ever since she got on that cab. She lurked around in his mind, while he tried to concentrate on writing at least a couple of pages for his new Derrick Storm novel. But somehow, Kate's presence in his subconscious was the inspiration he needed to break through his writer's block. After tucking in Alexis, Rick sat on his study and let his new muse take him wherever she wanted. And for almost six hours, he had been engrossed in Storm's newest adventure.<p>

Deciding that he needed a break, he saved his work several times and stretched lazily on his chair. Every tense muscle cried relief and he sighed loudly.

Kate inspired a whole new character; a rookie cop his main character encountered. But since he didn't have enough information for the character's background he couldn't establish a definitive role. He made a few notes on a separate document. If he had more time, he would include this new character with more depth in this book, but Gina was pressing him on to hand in new chapters soon. Maybe in his next novel he could incorporate the character Kate inspired, after getting to know the mystery that Kate Beckett was.

"Kate Beckett," he said aloud, trying out the feeling of her name on his tongue.

She was a mystery indeed, a beautiful mystery. And for the first time in his life, Rick was no in a hurry to decipher her. Surely there was a story behind her; her choice of career, her guarded attitude, her sweetness to Alexis. And Rick was going to know that story, sooner or later. But for once he was going to enjoy taking it slow. He didn't want to scare her off, especially when Alexis was so attached to the young woman. And he was not looking for anything romantic with Kate, he was just intrigued. He didn't deny he found her very attractive, but starting something with her, let alone a relationship, was off his list of priorities for the moment. Right now only his daughter was on that list.

After the girl's reaction to the helicopter at the park, Rick's worries were confirmed. Something else happened, something Alexis hasn't told him. And that scared him. Not only the possible dangers his daughter might have encounter on that day, but also that she didn't trust him enough to tell him.

Feeling a little hurt and nostalgic he got up and walked towards Alexis' room. Watching her sleep always calmed him. But a noise at the door stopped him. He watched from halfway through the stairs how his mother failed miserably at trying to enter the loft silently. She almost knocked over a lamp and the door closed loudly behind her.

"Oh, how the roles have been reversed, Mother," he said dramatically.

"Richard! You scared the life out of me. Good heavens," she yelped as she made her way to the living room. "And besides, you never had the decency to sneak into the house in the middle of the night. You always made a racket that woke the neighbors."

"Yes, well, experience taught me that noise was the greatest method to avoid walking in to you and one of your…male friends, as you called them. One time was enough to scar me for life."

"True as it may be, you were never subtle when you came home, accompanied or not," she shot back at him, winking mischievously.

"I learn from the best," he smiled at her. "Did you have a good time?"

"Oh, yes. The girls and I had a marvelous time. We danced and flirted with the most handsome gentlemen. They…"

"Spare me the details, I beg you."

"Very well. And how was your play date with...Kate, was her name? Alexis has been on all week about today. Did she had a good time?"

Rick walked down a few steps and leaned back on the rail. He sighed at the memories of the day.

"Yes, in fact. We had a great time with Kate."

"_We?_ Oh-uh. I know that look Richard."

"What _look_?" he asked defensively.

"Is she pretty?"

"Pretty? Yes, she's very attractive."

"Uh."

"_'Uh' _what? That doesn't mean anything. She's practically a kid. I really doubt she's barely old enough to drink without being arrested. I bet they ask for her ID when she goes out."

"Uh. Just be careful, Richard. Last time you sighed like _that_ I became a grandmother a few months later."

"I'm going to bed," Rick told her, walking down the last steps and heading towards his study. He wanted to evade his mother's not so subtle comments. "Good night, Mother."

* * *

><p>When Kate finally arrived to her apartment, the sun already lighted the city. The whole night had been an emotional rollercoaster. She was excited to be going to her first crime scene, even if she only could shadow one of the homicide detectives. But when she saw the victim, all excitement died and dreadfulness took its place. A young man was killed in the back of an alley, shot in the face, leaving a bloody mess. Kate had trouble keeping her stomach in check. Such a hostile attack was really disturbing. But what really took a toll on Kate's emotions was when the boy's mother came to the scene. The young man, barely even her age, helped at his mother's bakery every morning. And when she went to the shop that morning, she was met with the gruesome sight. Kate did her best to calm the woman, but her own wounds opening up. Memories of that Detective waiting for her and her dad on that January night…it took all of Kate's will to push them back.<p>

She took a quick shower and headed for bed. She tossed and turned for almost an hour unable to fall asleep even though she was exhausted. She got up and headed to the kitchen, where Castle's contact information laid in the kitchen counter. She played with the card for several minutes before finally gathering up the courage and dialing his home number. She needed to hear Alexis' voice. A groggy voice answered the phone.

"'Ello?" he cleared his thought. "Hello?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't expect to wake anybody," Kate apologized. Honestly she didn't know what time it was.

"Who is this?" Rick asked, clearly confused.

"Kate…Beckett. I'm sorry I wake you," she apologized again, biting her lip.

"Officer Beckett," he said, his voice was heavy with sleep but with a hint of a smile in it. "Good morning. And what do I owe this wonderful wakeup call?"

Kate heard the ruffling of the sheets and he let out a sigh. And then everything clicked in Kate's exhausted brain. She was talking with a sleepy Rick Castle, who was clearly still in his bed. And he sounded…hot. Kate blushed at her own thoughts, which were down derailing from the image of the author in his bed to his choice in sleeping attire. Was he a "boxer and a shirt" or a "sleep in his birth suit" kind of guy?

"I…I wanted to talk to Alexis," she admitted, defeated clear in her voice.

"Is everything all right?"

Kate was surprised by the sudden concern in his voice.

"I had a long and difficult shift…," she stammered, her reasons for calling now seemed illogical and absurd.

"And you need a little of that Alexis magic to cheer you up?" He waited for an answer, but she was too ashamed to admit it. "Don't worry, Beckett, I know the feeling. She has this unique ability to cheer me up too. Even on my worst days. I assume she's already up. I'll get her for you."

"Thank you, Castle," she told him, barely a whisper.

"Kate?"

The way he said her name made her heart skip a few beats.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"If you need anything, I'm here too."

"Thanks, Rick."

"I have my own Richard magic too," he told her in a very suggestive tone.

"The ability to make me barf?" _What are you doing, you big idiot?_ Only Kate could come with such a lame comeback. At least she hopped her delivery seemed confident enough.

"Oh, you wound me, Beckett. Hold on, she's here."

* * *

><p>Alexis was eating her cereal and watching cartoons when her father came into the living room.<p>

"Why are you up so early? You're never up this early. Are you sick?"

"Et tu, Brute?" he sighed dramatically. "My own daughter, my heir and firstborn."

"Oh, Daddy. You are not funny when you're so sleepy."

"I apologize, daughter. You have a phone call."

"Who is it?" she asked excitedly. He handed her the phone.

"See for yourself. I mean, _hear_ for yourself."

"Hello?" she talked into the phone.

"Good morning, baby girl."

"Kate! It's you!" she yelled.

Alexis was very excited that Kate would call _her._ She actually called to talk to her.

"Yes, it me. Were you awake?"

"Yes, I was watching The Magic Schoolbus. Daddy's the one who sleep late"

"That's a good show. I'm sorry I woke your dad up."

"You did a better job than me on most days. He is already making coffee," the girl answered as she watched her father move slowly around the kitchen. "But he is not much awake yet."

"I heard that," he groaned from the kitchen. Alexis giggled quietly.

"I just called to see how did Monkey-Bonkey spend the night. Did he behave?" Kate asked.

"Yes, he did. I missed him. Thank you for cleaning him, Kate. He's not smelly anymore, like Daddy."

Rick sat down beside Alexis and made a face, which made the girl giggle again.

"Daddy was working late," he said into the phone, trying to defend himself.

"I'll bet," answered Kate.

"You were working late, too. Were you, Kate?"

"Yes, I was, sweetheart."

"Did you have fun at work?"

"Kind off," she lied. "I guess I'm just tired. Got home almost an hour ago. I guess I wanted to hear you sweet voice before going to sleep."

"You must be tired." Alexis asked amazed.

"Yeah, I am."

"Maybe we can see each other soon?"

"I'll like that. I'll let you guys know when I'm free this week, okay?"

"Okay! You sleep now. Good bye, Kate!"

Her father was making her signals, pointing to the phone and to him.

"Good bye, baby girl," Kate said, while yawing.

"Wait, Daddy wants to talk to you."

She handed the phone to Rick and waited in front of him, curious about their conversation.

"A little privacy, please," he told her. Alexis smiled and sat down on the floor to continue her show.

* * *

><p>"Kate?"<p>

"Yes, Castle?" He voice was now a little slurred; a little adorable he had to admit.

"I know you're Alexis' friend, but I'm here too if you ever need to talk or anything," he said shyly. He was standing in front of his desk, playing with one of the paperweights.

"Thank you, Rick. I was only slightly kidding about the gag comment," she joked, clearly trying to avoid the awkward turn in the conversation. Rick noted that maybe Kate was not used to depend on other people, both physically and emotionally.

"Then I'm slightly hurt, then. Sleep well, Officer."

Rick hung up smiling, and walked back to the living room where Alexis was sitting on the floor in front of the television. She looked at him, smiling too.

"I like her," she said.

"Me too, Pumpkin. Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you are enjoying the slow development of this story. The first chapters were pretty intense. I'm just mellowing out thing before they unfold again. Let me know how you are liking the story so far (: Sorry I'm taking so much between updates. HUGE writer's block. I know where the story is headed but it's been difficult writing the last two chapters. Just hand in there with me, I had a epiphany. Let's see how this goes.<strong>

**Edit: I'm looking for a beta and I really don't know how that works. Anyone want to help me.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm alive! And updating! Please forgive me for the 2 months+ disappearance. I'm really sorry. But I hope this treat will make you guys forgive me.**

**Edit: The chapter was edited because my new beta (movieholic) proof read it. Thanks, sweetie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Underneath the Wreckage<strong>

**Chapter 13**

For the next two weeks, Kate saw Alexis and Rick several times. Sometimes they would meet for dinner near the station after her shift, other times they went for ice cream and a quick walk in the park. But for the last two weekends Kate had to work, and in spite of Alexis' requests, they haven't been able to spend a lot of time together.

Kate felt how attached she was getting to Alexis, and even to Rick. He was always his charming, flirtatious self but now and then Kate caught him staring with this intrigued and playful look. She had to admit she found him attractive; she always had. But the little familiar and domestic interaction that had emerged between the three of them sometimes triggered every defense mechanism in her brain, and her walls went right up. She wasn't looking for a family. She had one already, her father, and he needed her more than ever. Being with Alexis and Rick was like therapy for Kate, as selfish as that sounded. She needed them and in some way she thought, more liked hoped, they needed her too.

Tonight they finally caught a break. It was Monday, and this week's roster had her working an early shift and free the following day. When she told Rick and Alexis the week before, they invited her for a homemade dinner at their loft. Even movies were suggested throughout the begging and pleading. She wasn't sure if it was right to accept, mostly because she felt uncomfortable invading their privacy at home, but after twenty minutes of politely turning down their offer she finally caved in. Maybe it was the two pair of blue eyes looking at her like sad, lost puppies that finally made her agree. And now Kate found herself in a cab on her way to their loft on a rainy, October night. She started playing with the bag she carried, finding it impolite to show up at their home empty-handed. So she bought a couple of bags of popcorn. _Damn_, she thought, _I've got to build some kind of resistance to their eyes. They'll both have me eating out of their hands in no time._ But she couldn't control the smile that escaped her lips.

Her thoughts derailed to a specific pair of eyes; those blue orbs, alight with a special twinkle, that begged her to join them. She remembered they were escorting her to a cab after an "ice cream date," as Alexis had come to call them. He had his hand on the small of her back and she was very conscious of every move he made. She did her best to avoid his gaze, but when he increased the pressure of his touch her eyes were drawn to his. With a big smile and a sparkle in his eyes, he said "please" in a very low and intimate tone. Kate thought it was a miracle she didn't automatically self-combust at the sound. She felt like a puddle of water all the ride to her apartment and even a few hours after that. If that little personal interaction rattled her that way she couldn't even think what skin to skin contact would do to her…

Her daydreaming was rudely interrupted when the driver announced their arrival to the Castle's building. Shaking any fragments of the memory, she paid the driver and got out of the cab. She walked quickly to the lobby, drying the few droplets of rain on her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Good evening, miss. May I help you?" said the security man behind a desk.

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Castle. He's expecting me."

"Ah, yes. Miss Beckett, right?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes," she smiled back.

"Little Miss Alexis has been talking about your visit nonstop. Glad to finally meet you."

"Thank you," she answered politely. It felt good that Alexis talked about her to people. God knows she talked about the kid to Ryan and Lanie every time she had the chance.

The guard ushered her to the elevator and pressed the floor number.

"Have a good night!" he cheerfully called out, just as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

><p>"Alexis! She's here!" Rick yelled from the bottom of the stairs. The guard had called to inform him that Kate was on her way up. He ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his shirt as he walked towards the front door. The pitter-patter of feet running down the stairs filled the living room, making Rick smile at Alexis' evident enthusiasm. He was pretty excited too given that it has been a while since they got a chance to spend time with Kate, or at least it seemed like a long time to him. He had to admit that he was also nervous. He had decided that tonight he would ask her permission to base a small character from his new Derrick Storm novel on her. He just hoped she would see it as a compliment and not pull some crazy cop death grip on him…<p>

Alexis was already by the door, waiting impatiently, and as soon as he opened it-

"Kate!" the girl yelled.

"Hi, sweetie," she greeted the girl who was now clinging to her legs.

She looked tired, but she smiled at his daughter and tucked a wild strand of hair behind the girl's ear. She then placed a kiss on her forehead. Alexis just giggled and kept clinging to her legs while she entered the loft.

"Pumpkin, let Kate come in without stumbling. Come on," he said, while finally making eye contact with the young woman. And in that moment, he was breathless. She look tired, but at the same time happy and relieved. Like finally-getting-home-after-a-long-day-at-the-office kind of tired and relieved. And that tugged at his heartstrings and made his stomach do several flips. She looked like she…belonged there. Suddenly he wasn't very hungry…and definitely more nervous.

Alexis ran towards the living room talking nonstop about what movies she had that they could watch, but Rick wasn't paying much attention. Kate took several steps inside the loft and Rick closed the door behind her, making the space between them suddenly very small. She looked around before shyly looking back at him smiling.

"Are you guys coming?" Alexis called out from the living room.

They both snapped out of the trance and laughed nervously, clearly aware of the awkward moment that passed between them.

"Hi," he said, softy.

"Hi," she whispered.

"I'm glad you could make it. Alexis was very excited…we were both excited…" he fumbled while helping her out of her jacket, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"Thank you for inviting me," she said turning to face him, a playful look in her eyes. Is she flirting with me?

Kate walked toward Alexis, leaving him speechless with her jacket in his hands.

"I brought popcorn," she announced. Alexis cheered and quickly took the bag from her hands and skipped to the kitchen.

"Dinner first!" Rick yelled, finally capable of forming a coherent thought…and even better yet, breathing.

"Anything I can help you guys with?" Kate asked as she rolled the long-sleeves of her shirt.

* * *

><p>Alexis was excited all through dinner. They had spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread. Her father and Kate where in the kitchen finishing the pasta and taking the bread out of the oven, smiling and laughing a lot, while she set the table. Alexis found it amusing the way Kate teased her dad about his cooking. He was defending and bragging about his skills in the kitchen while Kate was making funny comments about the color of the garlic bread. In fact, it actually smelled and looked a little burnt. Since Kate arrived to their home, her father was a little more distracted and clumsy than usual. But he kept boosting his skills in the kitchen and other rooms as well. Alexis didn't quite understood the last comment, but Kate seemed to find it funny because her smile widened.<p>

They ate while she told them about her day at school. She left out, of course, several of her teacher's comments about her frequent distraction and isolation in school. Soon enough her teachers would call her father, but tonight she didn't want to upset him with that.

"How was your day, Kate?" she asked while she slurped a spaghetti string.

"It was good, mostly paper work and answering phones," she answered while drinking from the wine her dad served the adults. He served her grape juice instead.

"Sounds boring," Alexis replied.

"Sometimes, but it's good to have a couple of slow days at work."

"Daddy is spending a lot of time on his desk too. He's writing a book," she told Kate, proud of her dad's work, even if he wouldn't let her read his books yet.

"Really? I didn't know you were a writer," she said, smiling at Rick. "Anything I would've heard of?"

"I write mystery novels. Maybe you've heard of some?" he began. "Ever hear of the Derrick Storm series? Deadly Storm?"

"No, I haven't," she lied again. She didn't want to tease him, but she was getting giddy from the wine and feeling very playful and a little bit flirty. And it was fun to watch him squirm. She found his reaction unusual since she thought he was going to boast about it at the first chance he got. Of course she wasn't going to just casually say she was a huge fan of his and knows all of his published works in order of publication date. Or even that she had read all his books, several times.

"Yeah, well the first book of the series is out, and…it's been doing quite well…so far," he continued, a little more confident this time.

"Really? That's nice."

"It's actually a three book contract, so hopefully the next book will do better."

They talked about his writing for a while, especially about the new books. Quickly, Alexis got bored of the subject and started talking about her swimming competition and the practices. Kate had worked the last Saturday and wasn't able to go to the girl's practice, but she promised her she will on her next Saturday off.

"And what about the competition? It's in two weeks. Are you free that day?" the girl asked.

"I already asked for the day off," Kate answered, winking at Alexis.

Alexis, in her excitement, jumped from her chair and ran towards Kate, arms wide open. Kate embraced her and pulled her into her lap.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Kate added. She placed a fond kiss on the girl's forehead.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Alexis went to set up the movie with Kate, while Rick loaded the dishwasher. He could hear their voices and laughter coming from the living room.<p>

"Dad! Come on! It's starting!" Alexis yelled, as the movie title sequence began.

"Just a second, Pumpkin!" he yelled back.

He was arranging the last plate on the dishwasher when he felt a presence behind him.

"Need any help?" her voice was low and soft.

He turned around and smiled at her. She was leaning against the kitchen island, with her arms crossed and a playful smile on her lips. She was swirling the remaining wine in her glass, but her eyes were glued to his.

"Almost finished," he said, in the same low tone as hers. He walked over to her, getting dangerously close, trapping her between the kitchen island and his body. She didn't seem affected by his proximity, but Rick caught how her chest rose and fell quicker than before. It seemed he was not the only one affected by their physical closeness. Of course, Kate would play it cool and control her features like nothing affects her, but Rick wanted to test the limits of that control. He stepped even close, their bodies only inches apart, and he put his hands on the cold surface of the counter. He smirked when he saw her gaze drop down to his lips, and he knew they were thinking about the same thing. But being the tease that he was…

"More wine?" he said in a neutral tone, while grabbing the wine bottle from behind her and moving away from her.

* * *

><p>Kate was dumbfounded. The quick mood change left her a little dizzy. One second his body was practically over hers, his heat radiating all over, slowly melting her. When he moved away, her body instinctively sought his, making her stumble into his chest. He held her in place, with his left hand on her hip while the other balanced the bottle. To gain her balance back she placed her free hand on his shoulder, while she placed the other, still holding the wine glass, on his side.<p>

She held her breath as she saw his eyes glued to her lips, in the same way she was looking at him just seconds ago. He wanted to kiss her, and she found herself excited with anticipation.

"Guys! It's starting!" Alexis called from the living room, oblivious to position the two adults found themselves at the moment.

"Coming!" he responded breathlessly, but he didn't move from their embrace.

Kate smiled playfully at the insinuation; the unintentional double entendre wasn't lost on her. Her smile faded and she groaned internally…_God, I'm a child sometimes_, Kate worried. What would Rick think of her after this juvenile slip? Probably that she was still just this awkward immature girl who laughs at silly jokes and innuendos.

All her fears and insecurities faded when Rick chuckled, making her body vibrate with his. She chuckled too and couldn't help the blush that overtook her features. Apparently she wasn't the only immature adult in the room; both of their minds probably swimming together in the gutter. Hell, probably Alexis was more mature than the both of them combined. They finally separated from each other. Rick gestured with the bottle to her glass and she nodded, unsure of her ability to formulate any kind of verbal response. Her fingers trembled while he poured the wine. He covered her shaky fingers with his hand, steadying them while he finished serving her drink. They lingered a few seconds and she could feel a slight tremor in them too.

They watched the movie in comfortable silence, Alexis between them singing along to all the songs of The Little Mermaid. She was not surprised when Rick joined his daughter in several duets and a few dialogues. He was a great father and that made him even more desirable. Kate's thoughts were still erratic from their earlier encounter. One part of her brain, the bigger part, was daydreaming about Rick, and his lips, his hands, his hair, his arms…A smaller portion of her brain was admonishing her, making a huge list of why she couldn't even entertain the thoughts of being with him, even for a fling. But this part was being pushed further back every minute. This could be a very interesting adventure.

* * *

><p>"Bedtime!" Rick announced as the end credits appeared in the screen.<p>

"Not yet," Alexis whined. "We have a guest." She smiled at Kate and looked back at her father hoping this fact would push the bedtime for another hour.

"You have school tomorrow."

"But Daddy…"

She looked at Kate again, hoping to find an ally on the young woman, but she shared a look with her father and she knew she was outnumbered.

"It's getting late, I have to get going," Kate said as she stood up from the couch.

Alexis turned to her dad, her eyes pleading him to make her stay, but he gaze was fixed on Kate. Alexis had to do something; she didn't want Kate to go yet.

"Kate, can you tuck me in?" she asked, making her best puppy eyes.

Kate looked at her dad looking for an answer and Alexis turned to him, making him the same puppy eyes. He was still ignoring her and staring at Kate. He saw him nod and then she knew she had gotten her way.

"Okay, sweetie, let's get you ready for bed."

Alexis jumped in excitement and took Kate's hand, pulling her as she made her way for the stairs. She wanted to show Kate her room and all her toys and drawings.

After giving Kate a tour of her room, the young woman insisted on getting her ready for bed. This was not fun; she didn't want to go to sleep. She was tired, sure, but sleep meant nightmares and nightmares scared her a lot.

After changing in her pajamas and brushing her teeth, she got comfortable under the sheets and hugged Monkey Bonkey close to her. She was really scared of falling asleep.

"Kate?"

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"Do you think about…that day?" she whispered.

"Yes, I do."

"Does it scare you?" she asked, worrying her lower lip.

"Sometimes," Kate answered, tucking a strand of hair behind the girl's ear. "Does it scare you to think about it?"

Alexis nodded. "I have nightmares."

"What do you dream about?"

Alexis didn't want to talk about it, but Kate's soft voice and reassuring touch made her feel safe.

"About that day. Sometimes I can smell the smoke…" she said, bursting into tears.

"Oh, baby girl," she hugged the girl, kissing her hair and stroking her back. "It's okay. You are safe."

"I'm scared," Alexis cried.

"Don't be. Not anymore. You are safe."

"Promise you won't leave me. I feel safe with you."

"I promise," Kate whispered as she rocked the little girl. "I'll always be here."

* * *

><p>Rick was finishing tidying up the living room, making sure to get every popcorn kernel that seemed to escape Alexis' grasp. She always made a mess when eating popcorn…<p>

After a couple of minutes of waiting for Kate to come down, he decided to climb the stairs and spy on the two women. He loved to watch them together. Kate was always sweet and patient with Alexis and the girl's eye seem to shine every time Kate was near. He quietly walked towards his daughter's room, peeking through the small gap of the open door. The darkness of the hallway kept him hidden from Kate and Alexis as he watched their interaction.

But something was not right. Alexis was very upset about something; her porcelain face covered in tears. Kate slowly caressed the girl's hair and dried the tears from her cheeks. He was worried and just as he was going to enter the room their soft voices stopped him.

"Have you talked to your Dad about it?" Kate asked.

Alexis shook her head, more tears streaming from her blue eyes. "No. I'm scared he will be mad."

"Why would he be mad, sweetie?"

"Because I lied to him. I told him I was at the station, that I was safe. But we weren't Kate. We weren't at the station…we weren't safe," the girl bawled.

"But, Alexis, he's your Dad. I'm sure he wouldn't be mad if you told him the truth."

"It's been weeks, and we have a pact. We never lie to each other. Never."

"And why did you lie to him?"

"Because you lied to your dad. I just…I did the same. It was easier to say the same thing you said than tell him the truth."

Rick felt as his anger quickly escalated. And as quietly as he had walked towards the room, he disappeared in the dark corridor.

* * *

><p>After calming down the scared little girl and watch her fall asleep, she walked down the stairs. Alexis' nightmares were so similar to her own. Smoke, fire, explosions, people yelling…It was too much for a 7 year old to bear alone. Rick had to know that something was wrong with Alexis, even if the girl hadn't come clean about her whereabouts that day. She didn't want to overstep her boundaries, but Rick had to know.<p>

As she was coming down the stairs she heard him around the kitchen. She smiled knowing this would be the first time they would be genuinely alone. And that encounter earlier in the kitchen left her with a hundred different scenarios, to which surprisingly she wasn't opposed to. They would have to take it slow, one step at a time…that was of course, if he was at the same page as she was. Something in her gut told her he was. Maybe this is what she needed to keep going. He certainly made her feel better just being around.

"Hey," she said softly as she approached the end of the stairs. "She fell asleep waiting for you."

She stopped dead on her tracks when she finally saw him. He had his back towards her gripping the kitchen counter, but Kate could see the muscles on his neck, arms and hands tense as she approached. Something was off, way off.

"Rick, everything okay?"

He turned so fast and abrupt, that made her recoil. His gaze was intense and angry, and it was directly completely at her.

"No, everything is _not_ okay. You think I wouldn't find out?"

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked him, confused at his sudden change.

"You made her lie to me!"

It was all clear to Kate now. It appeared that Rick eavesdropped on her conversation with Alexis, but it seemed he didn't listen to the whole conversation and took what he heard out of context.

"Rick, it's not like that. Let me explain…"

"Explain? Didn't Alexis lie to me because of you?"

"It's not like that…" she said, desperate to explain herself. Rick was fuming, his fists clenched, knuckles getting white. "Calm down, and we'll talk."

"Get out," he said.

"What?"

"Get _out_," he snarled at her. "You are a bad influence to my daughter and I don't want you near her."

"Don't you think you are over reacting?" Kate spat back, quickly losing her temper. She could deal with him mad, but threatening to separate her from Alexis was another deal. She wasn't going to allow it, not without a fight.

"Over reacting?! Really, Kate? My daughter lied to me, for the first time in her life, because of _you._ All these weeks I thought she was safe; that all day she just sat there on a police station waiting for me. But she wasn't, right Kate?" he sighed, suddenly looking sad and defeated. "Get out."

"I'm not leaving. I promised her I would be there for her…"

"It is not _your_ job to be there for her. You are not her mother. She is _my_ daughter. You are nobody."

"That is why you are so irrationally mad? Because a complete stranger was there for your daughter and safe her life and you weren't?"

That seemed to strike home. She finally saw behind his anger and hurtful words. He was trying to hide his own insecurities and guilt for not being that day with Alexis. It broke Kate's heart, but that didn't give him the right to treat her like that.

"I said get out. I don't want you in my daughter's life," he said and turned around, clearly making her know that the discussion was over.

Kate couldn't control the tears that dwelled up in her eyes as she gathered her coat and headed for the door. She turned and looked back at Rick, who was pouring himself a drink. Movement near the stairs caught her attention and she saw as Alexis stood on the top of the stairs, crying quietly while clutching Monkey Bonkey near her chest.

"I love you, baby girl," Kate whispered.

"I love you, too," the girl whispered back.

And with that Kate closed the door behind her, wondering when she would see them again.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry! Inspiration ran away from me and took a very long vacation. But when they aired the season premiere promo, it came back slowly. I wanted to publish this for the 11th anniversary of 911. This is by far the longest chapter I've published. ****Anyway, now that the story goes again into conflict maybe inspiration will be helpful. Although now that classes started and the new season is so close, I get a feeling that she will stay and be helpful for once (that seems to be how I procrastinate).**

**Thanks to all the reviews and PMs that you guys sent urging me to continue the story. Don't worry, I don't plan on leaving it.**

**Don't forget to review this chapter. Let me know if you guys forgive me ;_; and let me know if you like where the story is going and stuff like that.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Dee**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the year plus long delay. I'm not gonna bore you with life crises, just cutting down to the chase for all who are still with me (if there is anyone still out there with this story on alert). I want to thank all of you who wrote me via review or private message making sure I was okay and giving me advice and stuff. I'll write something on my profile for those interested in my life story of the last year and a half; I don't want to keep interrupting the story with my problems.**

**A/N2: Also just letting you know I erased the chapters that were only author's note, so the story could flow more easily. Also, I'll let you know that I haven't seen any Castle episodes since the beginning of season 5 (I KNOW! I'M SO BEHIND). So everything in this story about the characters backstories will be canon prior to season 5. The rest lest chalk it up to the AU nature of this story.**

**Disclaimer: No, I didn't buy Castle on this year and a half long disappearance. I do have more student loans on my name.**

* * *

><p><strong>Underneath the Wreckage<strong>

**Chapter 14**

Kate turned each page with increasing frustration. Her Saturday night wasn't going as she had planned. This week has been a difficult one, both physical and emotionally. Ever since Monday and the whole Castle "catastrophe", she had been on edge. She had played the whole night over and over in her head, trying to figure out what she did wrong. She assumed Castle heard some of her conversation with Alexis, but she couldn't understand the sudden rage and resentment she saw in the man's eyes. She felt hurt at the way he treated her and angry at his stubbornness. It wasn't enough that he kicked her out of his loft without giving her a chance to explain the events of that tragic and horrible day, but he was also ignoring her calls.

Needless to say, she had been irritable the rest of the week. Even Laney and Ryan had abandoned her…Laney stopped volunteering at the station and was crammed studying for some med school big exam. Ryan has been transferred to another unit after things at the precinct calmed down a bit. At least work had kept her mind busy. A triple homicide and two armed robberies had her working overtime and extra shifts all week long. She was anxious to work as a detective, but for now crowd control at crime scenes and paperwork was enough for her state of mind.

Saturday was the first day that week she got home at a decent hour and even though she was exhausted, she knew that sleep wouldn't come to her soon. All she had been doing during the week was tossing and turning in her bed all night, barely getting a couple of hours' worth of sleep. And even when she did get some sleep, it was filled with nightmares. She thought that reading one of her favorite books while waiting for the Chinese delivery guy could help her relax a bit, but the frustration she currently had with the author of said book wasn't helping her concentration.

She tossed the book on her coffee table, getting up from her couch and walking towards her kitchen. Hopelessly she searched the cabinets for anything with some alcohol content. She well knew that it had been a while since she had been grocery shopping and alcohol wasn't something she usually had around her apartment. Not since the time her father arrived drunk and threw a one of her wine bottles at a mirror.

She settled for a glass of water, saying to herself all the benefits of the liquid over alcohol when a buzz on the intercom interrupted her inner lecture.

"Delivery for Kate Beckett," the delivery guy announced himself.

"Come right up," she answered back, pushing the button that would let him inside the building.

Kate went to look for her purse, her mood lifting a little bit thinking of all the delicious food she order and all the leftovers she would have for the next couple of day. A knock on her door announced the arrival of the delicious feast.

But as she opened the door, Kate felt her jaw hit the floor when she saw who was standing in front of her door carrying her take-out.

"Um…" was everything she could say as she stood dumbfounded, still holding the doorknob.

Rick Castle stood in the hallway, just in front of her door, struggling to carry Alexis, who was dressed in purple and pink pajamas and seemed to be sleeping in his arms. He was wearing Alexis' red backpack on his back; on one hand he had a large plastic bag of what she assumed was her Chinese take-out and the other was supporting his daughter's weight. He was looking at the floor in front of him, avoiding her eyes and shifting on his feet.

"I…" he started to say. "I don't know what to do," his voice cracked as if he was finally admitting it to himself. He looked exhausted and his eyes, which usually were filled with mirth, now looked at her with defeat.

Wordlessly, Kate stood aside and gesture him to come in. Once he was inside she took the takeout bag from his hand, ignoring the brief contact of their hands and the tingling sensation it left on her skin, and silently walked towards the kitchen. Leaving the bag on her counter, she took deep breaths, feeling the need to compose herself. All week she had been irritated and upset with the man, and there he was, in her apartment. The anger that had been simmering all week suddenly dissipated just by looking at his face.

_His stupid, adorable face, _Kate thought as she walked back to the living room. Castle was still standing in the same spot she left him, now both of his arms embraced Alexis, who was still sleeping. Her little arms were around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder, and legs wrapped around her father's waist. Kate walked towards the couch and pushed the cushions aside.

"You can put her here," she whispers.

Rick slowly puts Alexis on the couch, but the little girl stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around the room confused, until she sees Kate.

"Kate! Kate!" she exclaimed, jumping from the couch and running towards her. "Kate! Kate!"

Kate kneeled and received Alexis with her arms open. The girl hugged her tightly, and Kate noticed she was crying.

"It's okay, baby girl," she whispered into the girl's hair. She comforted Alexis with soothing words while she cried. "You're okay." Kate picks the girl up in her arms and sits on the couch, placing Alexis on her lap. "Shh, it's okay."

* * *

><p>Rick stood silently while he saw how Kate calmed his daughter…something he wasn't able to do half an hour ago. Ever since Monday, when he kicked Kate out of his loft, he's been feeling guilty. Even more when, on Tuesday morning, Alexis gave him the silent treatment. <em>She knows, <em>he had thought. And evidently she did. That afternoon when Alexis came back from school she asked if she could call Kate, and Rick just answered with a plain and harsh "No" and the silent treatment was back. He was aware that he had to talk to Alexis, ask her what happened, what did she lied about. But he was scared. If she lied about where she was that horrible day, he was afraid to hear the truth. So he didn't ask. And the silent treatment continued all week.

On Friday, when he was picking Alexis from school, the mother of one of her friends invited her to a sleep over the next day. Thinking it might cheer her up he accepted. And that event is what let him on a cold Saturday night, with a scared Alexis, in front of Kate's door.

And now she was calming his daughter, who was crying uncontrollably. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt so helpless and weak. He wasn't able to protect and take care of his own daughter. Maybe Meredith was right when she said he wouldn't be able to be a father when he fought for custody. Maybe it was his fault his little girl was sad and broken, and he didn't even know why. A good father would have known how to comfort and protect his daughter.

Trying to get away from the overwhelming and sudden feeling of defeat, he walked towards what looked to be the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kate noticed the absent look on Rick eyes. He looked tired and lost as he walked towards her kitchen. A few minutes later, Alexis stopped crying and Kate noticed she had fall<p>

* * *

><p>en asleep. Not wanting to wake her up again, she slowly placed her on the couch and after making sure she was still asleep, she went to look for Rick.<p>

She found him leaning against the kitchen counter, both hands covering his face. She could hear his ragged breathing and a knot formed on her throat. He was crying.

She slowly walked into the kitchen, trying to make her presence known, but he didn't notice. She walked towards him until she was standing right in front of him. She slowly reached for his arm, and he flinched when he felt her touch. Now that she could see his face up close she noticed the dark circles under his eyes and his red eyes. He didn't even have the strength to try to hide the fact that he was crying.

She took his hand and wordlessly led him towards one of the stools. She then grabbed an empty glass and filled it with water.

"Here," she said, almost whispering.

"Thanks." His voice is hoarse and he was avoiding making eye contact with her.

Kate sat on the stool next to him and waited for him to say something, understanding that silence was the better course of action in his fragile state.

"I'm sorry," he said, after a couple of minutes. She doesn't know if he's apologizing for barging in on her so late at night or for yelling at her and kicking her out on Monday.

"For everything. I'm so sorry for everything, Kate."

* * *

><p>Her eyes were soft and they held no grudge. He knew he was forgiven but she deserved more than an ambiguous apology.<p>

"What happened?" she asked.

Taking a deep breath he decided he must tell her everything. Maybe that way he could understand the mess he had created and find a way to make it better somehow.

"She was invited to a sleepover tonight. She's been down all week. I thought it would make her feel better." He avoided her eyes and stared at the empty glass he now held on his hand. "Half an hour ago I got a call from her friend's mom…she told me Alexis was not feeling well. I could hear her crying…I took a cab and went to picked her up…The mom told me they were all watching TV or something…a movie on TV…and Alexis just started yelling and crying. I had to pull her out from under a table. I…I didn't know what to do. The mom told me she thought she heard something on TV about 9/11. One of the girls must have changed the channel of something…"

He took another deep breath. He felt Kate's hand on his, giving a reassuring squeeze. And that broke him. More tears escaped him, but somehow Kate's touched was soothing.

"I don't know how to help my little girl, Kate. She's sad. She's suffering and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault, Daddy," Alexis said from the kitchen entrance. She walked towards him and took his other hand. "It's not your fault," she said, her voice breaking as she spoke. "It's my fault. I lied to you. And now you're mad because I lied to you."

"I'm not mad."

"You were yelling to Kate the other day," she said looking at Kate, crying. "It wasn't her fault either. She didn't make me. I did it alone. I was just…" She let go of his hand and sat on the floor hugging her legs, her hair a curtain on her face. "I'm sorry."

Rick's heart broke. He sat down beside his daughter and took a deep breath. This was going to be hard.

"Alexis, sweetheart, I promise I'm not mad," he softly said, while putting his arms around the girl and pulling her into a hug. "I was hurt because I didn't know what happened, all I knew was that you lied to me, but I'm not mad."

"You know what happened?" she asked while looking at Kate with scared eyes.

"No, I still don't know. But I can't be mad when you are so sad. You're my baby girl and I'm your Daddy. I want to help you. I need to know what happened so I can help you," Rick pleaded.

Alexis buried her face in Rick's chest and nodded. "Okay, Daddy. I'll tell you," Alexis said while new tears were flowing on her porcelain face.

* * *

><p>Kate felt like an intruder in the father-daughter moment. She knew everything Alexis went through the day of the attacks: the explosion, the smoke, the people running and yelling, dust and debris everywhere… It still haunted her dreams; she couldn't imagine how the 7-year-old was handling.<p>

Deciding to give them some space, she silently began to withdraw from the kitchen.

"Kate," Alexis' soft voice stopped her. "I can't…it's too scary for me to…"

"I know, baby girl," Kate responded while she walked towards the girl. "I know it's scary, but your Daddy is here and he'll help you."

"You'll be here too?"

She glanced at Rick, who was looking at her with soft and understanding eyes. He gave her a slight nod.

"Of course, honey." Kate sat beside the girl. "I'll be here too."

"I don't know where to start," Alexis said, while looking at her father. "I'm really sorry I lied to you, Daddy?"

"I know you are, sweetie. But what did you lie about?"

"About where I was," she hesitated, "that day. When I called you I wasn't at the police station like I told you."

"And where were you?"

"At a coffee shop."

"A coffee shop?" Rick asked, evidently confused. "I don't understand. What coffee shop?"

"It was Eliza's coffee shop. I don't remember where it was."

"Eliza's Coffee Shop? I've never heard of it."

"Alexis, honey," Kate interrupted, "why don't you start from the beginning, so your Dad could understand how we ended up at the coffee shop. What happened before we met? I don't know that story either."

"Okay." Alexis looked calmer as she straightened up.

"How about we go to the couch?" Kate suggested. Both Alexis and Rick nodded and the three of them walked towards the living room. Alexis sat at the middle of the sofa, with her father at one side and Kate at the other.

She looked at each adult and took a deep breath. "I was at the field trip, remember Daddy? We were going to Wall Street and City Hall and World Trade Center…"

"Yes, I remember."

"When we got there something happened, like it exploded. We heard a loud noise and there was smoke coming from the top of one of the towers. And we were really scared and the teachers told us to go to the bus that was near. But a lot of people were walking around and I got lost. I couldn't see my teachers or my friends."

"Where were you?" Rick asked?

"At the World Trade Center Plaza. We were watching the big round thing that is in the fountain."

* * *

><p>"You…you were at the plaza when the plane…the explosion…" Rick voice wavered. Just picturing his little girl innocently playing at the Plaza when the one of plane hit one of the towers…<p>

He felt Kate take one of his hands, giving him a reassuring squeeze. He looked up to her.

"She's okay."

He nodded understanding. She was physically unharmed, but not emotionally. His little girl was scared and sad, and he would do anything in his power to help her. He swallowed the knot on his throat and forced himself to be strong. He could crumble down later, but right now Alexis needed his strength.

"I didn't know what to do, so I did what you tell me to do in case I got lost, I looked for a police officer." Alexis continued, oblivious of her father's struggle. "I was crying" she admitted ashamed. "And this nice police man and Kate where helping me when…when the other plane…"

"Oh, sweetie," He took Alexis in his arms and cradled her. She came easily.

"And then the other police officer went to help people and Kate was taking me to the station when…when…" Alexis looked at Kate, clearly hoping that she continued the story. "We were stuck in traffic when people began running and…"

"That's when the first tower fell," Kate continued. Rick looked at her, and for the first time noticed her faraway look, like she was stuck on that moment.

* * *

><p>Memories flashed through Kate's mind. The loud sounds, people running, getting out of the car and the approaching cloud. The clearly remember feeling defeated, with no more fight in her to keep living. And Alexis' hand tugging at her and bringing her back.<p>

She shook her head, overwhelmed with the memories.

"We ran…" she continued.

"You carried me. You picked me up and carried me. The cloud was getting closer….very fast. You saved me." Alexis added.

She could feel Rick's eyes on her, but she purposely avoided them. She concentrated on the little hand that was now holding hers. She looked at the little girl beside her and smiled softly at her.

"Yes, but you pulled me first from the street. Remember?" she said softly to Alexis while getting closer to her. "_You_ saved _me_," she whispered.

Alexis returned her smile and she continued the story, clearly more comfortable now talking about it. She spoke of the lady that called them from the coffee shop and how she was so scared and Kate calmed her. She also spoke of how nice Eliza was helping clean her face and offered her cookies.

"There were more people there, Daddy. They were watching the news, but I didn't want to see, I just stayed with Kate and…I wanted to find you, Daddy. I wanted to go home."

Kate finally looked at Rick. He was clearly trying to be strong for Alexis, but she could see he was fighting to keep his tears in check.

"And there was a telephone on the coffee shop…" Alexis continued.

Kate knew she was getting to the part of the phone call, where she lied to her father about her whereabouts. She didn't know if she should spare the girl and tell that part herself or if it will help with the healing process is Alexis told it.

Finally, compassion for the little girl won.

"Yes, Eliza allowed us to use it first." Kate interrupted. Alexis was visibly relieved. "I tried calling the station but couldn't get through. Then Alexis tried calling your cell phone but couldn't get through either. I called my father and he picked up. He was safe, he was home. I didn't want to worry him, he's been lately…a little…sick," Kate stumbled. It was not the time to speak about her father and his devotion to the bottle. "So I told him I had desk duty that day and was at the station. I…" she hesitated. Now she was the one feeling ashamed. She looked back at Rick who was looking at her with…understanding. She felt relieved, because she realized that Rick's opinion of her was really important, crucial even.

"And then I did the same. I'm so sorry I lied, Daddy. I was so scared" Alexis said, crying.

Rick held his daughter closer and whispered softly reassurances. Alexis still was holding Kate's hand, so she was brought closer to them. The girl settled on her father's lap and kept crying softly. Being so close to the pair, Kate could make up what was being said.

* * *

><p>"Honey, don't cry," Rick whispered.<p>

"But you're mad," the girl whispered back.

"I was a little mad, because I didn't know what was going on. And we made that promise, remember?"

"Yes, never to lie to each other. But you were so mad at Kate the other day…"

Rick look up to Kate, and her sudden closeness threw him off. He hadn't notice she was _that_ close to them, to him. She was still holding Alexis' hand, tracing soothing patterns on the girl's hand.

"I was. And I'm sorry about that", he added while locking eyes with Kate. "I overheard a conversation and misinterpreted everything…I'm sorry." He kept looking at her, hoping he could express the regret he felt for his actions. She gave him a small smile and nod. "I was scared too."

"You were?" his daughter asked.

"Yes. I knew something was bothering you. Ever since…that day, you've been acting different. And to tell you the truth, Pumpkin, I was scared to even ask. I felt guilty that I didn't go with you to that trip and that's why that happened to you."

"You had no control over anything," said Kate. "It's not your fault any of this happened."

"I know, but if I had been there, maybe she…"

"Hey," Kate interrupted. He felt her other hand softly touching his arm. "She's okay."

"Yeah, Daddy. Kate was there," Alexis added. "She kept me safe and took care of me." Alexis beamed at Kate. Rick could see the admiration his daughter had for this young woman, who came to their lives in the most unexpected way. "I'm sorry I lied to you, Daddy. I won't do it again. I promise."

"Why didn't you tell me after, sweetie?" Rick tore his eyes from Kate's and looked at his daughter. "You should've told me after I picked you up from the station or the next day…"

Alexis started tearing up again. "I'm sorry", she cried. "I was scared. Everything made me scared. And the dreams…"

"What dreams?" asked Rick.

"The nightmares. Ever since that day, I had nightmares…about explosions and clouds of smoke…"

"Oh, sweetie," Kate said softly, caressing his daughter's tearstained face.

"Do you have nightmares, too?" the girl asked the woman.

"Yes," she answered truthfully, and Rick was grateful for her honesty towards his daughter.

"About that day?"

"Yes."

"What are they about?" Alexis continued asking, averting her eyes.

"Mostly about the dust," Kate answered. Rick could see she was lost in her thoughts. "Sometimes I just dream that I am running. Just running…and everything is white and smells like smoke," she continued absentmindedly.

Rick really hated this conversation. It was painful for the three of them, but also necessary. Like cleaning a fresh wound to allow it to heal properly. But he was getting physically ill watching his daughter and Kate suffer. The young woman was staring straight ahead, lost in her thoughts and memories.

Still embracing Alexis, he reached out to Kate, putting his arm on her shoulder and gently pulling her towards them. Her eyes locked with his and he noticed the loss and emptiness in them turn into warmth and gratefulness. She let him pull her into his embrace, with Alexis in the middle on his lap. He lowered his other hand and covered Kate's, whose hand was covering Alexis' smaller one. Kate rested her head on top of Alexis', closing even more distance between them. He felt her take a deep breath and place a kiss on top of his daughter's head. He turned his head to watch her, and was surprised to see her face merely inches from his. With eyes locked with hers he slowly rested his forehead on Kate's. She closed her eyes and a small sigh left her lips, warmth of her breath covering his face. Feeling bold he kissed her forehead and rested his forehead on hers again, closing his eyes and feeling free and relaxed. And a healing and comfortable silence embraced them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Well finally, a chapter is out. Again, thanks for everyone's support. This was a very difficult chapter to write. Being inside the mind of three traumatize people is not an easy task. I hope you guys like this chapter. Hope is coming for out characters.<strong>

**A special thanks to _VIOLET1213, LadyAilith,_ _KB-RC23_, _sakura2113, FanficwriterGHC, Yoin_ who took the time to send me encouraging words through this year. They meant a lot to me. And all the readers who keep reviewing and encouraging me to keep writing...you are what kept this story in the back of my head all year and motivated me to keep writing it and not giving up.**

**Again, thank you!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm alive and still writing this story! Inspiration was lacking. Between reports and dissertation, I don't have time to write like I wish I could. So this chapter has been in the making for several months. But it's finally here. I want to thank all of you who are still with me in this story. I love it very much and I wish to finish it. In the outline I originally made, I give this story 2 or 3 more chapters. So stick with it and let me know what you're thinking of the story so far. It might take me a while, but I WILL finish this story as I planned it out.**

**Disclaimer: Is this necessary in EVERY chapter?**

* * *

><p><strong>Underneath the Wreckage<strong>

**Chapter 14**

Kate's thoughts diverted from the memories of dust and ashes to the warm feeling she was experiencing being in the Castles' embrace. She was absentmindedly caressing Alexis' hair when she noticed the little girl was fast asleep. Looking up, she saw Rick's face, merely inches from hers, eyes closed. Kate wondered if he had fallen asleep too. Taking the time to observe his features, she noticed that the circles under his eyes were darker than before and the muscles of his jaw were tensed and his lips tightly shut. She wanted to soothe his worry with her touch but she wasn't as bold as he was. Her forehead still burned where he placed a chaste kiss merely minutes ago.

Mentally kicking herself for being such a coward, she sighed. Rick's eyes shot open and Kate felt her whole body tense. They were really close to each other.

"I thought you fell asleep," he whispered.

"No," Kate answered back, her voice low. "But I think Alexis is."

He gave her a small nod, but remained in the same place. Kate was unnerved by his proximity and began fidgeting. It was then when she noticed that the hand that was originally resting on her shoulder now was on her lower back. He must have noticed her body tense, because he slowly removed it and backed away from her.

Without disturbing Alexis, she got up from the couch and nervously rubbed her now very sweaty hands on her yoga pants.

"Do you…you want something to drink?"

"Water would be fine."

"I'll be right back."

Kate took measured breaths as she walked towards her kitchen. So much had happened in the last hours that had it left her emotionally drained. From being mad at Rick's stubbornness and missing Alexis to revisiting that dreadful day with all the terrible emotions and memories it brought. She walked towards the sink and let water from the faucet ran through her hands, the soothing flow calming her emotions. She had heard that talking about traumatic experiences was emotionally overwhelming, but she had never experienced such intense turmoil. At least she wasn't alone in this. Sharing the load with Alexis and Rick was helping her, and she hoped it helped them too.

"You okay?" she heard his voice from behind her, the sound of his steps letting her know he was walking towards her.

"Yeah. Water just…makes me feel better."

She felt him stand next to her, but she didn't dare look at him. His hands joined hers under the water and she looked up quickly to him. He was staring at their hands and watching how the water flowed through their fingers.

"You're right. Weirdly, it helps," he whispered, moving his hands away from the faucet.

"I'll get some glasses," she answered, turning the faucet off. She handed Rick a towel and grabbed a two glasses, pouring water on both of them from a pitcher she had left lying on the kitchen counter. She walked towards Rick and handed him the glass, their fingers touching during the exchange.

"Thanks," he said.

They stood in silence while drinking their water. Kate felt awkward and tried to break the tension.

"So…" she started, but didn't know how to continue.

"Sorry we came barging in like this so late," he said, with an apologetic look on his eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Anything for Alexis," she answered him, smiling. "By the way, how did you know where I lived?"

He smiled like a kid who got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"When you came into our lives, I...I did a little research."

"Research?" Kate asked. When Rick didn't continue she added. "Care to elaborate?"

"I guess I was just curious. You were practically a stranger and were spending so much time with Alexis I just…I was trying to look out for my little girl."

"So you did a background check on me?"

"Not quite. I just looked up some basic information?"

"Like what?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"Like address, school, work…stuff like that," he answered.

"Glad to know there are still stuff about my life that are private."

"I apologize. After everything that happened I guess I was just paranoid."

She did feel her privacy was violated on so many levels, but she knew Rick was a father and was just looking out for his daughter.

"You were worried about your daughter. I probably would've done the same. Next time, just ask. I got nothing to hide."

He smiled at her understanding he was forgiven and took Kate's empty glass from her hands. He walked towards the sink and rinsed both glasses and put them to dry.

"Can I ask you…something else about that day?" he asked.

She braced herself and breathed deeply. "Okay."

"After the café…how did you get to the station?"

"We walked," she answered vaguely.

"You walked?"

"Yes," she sighed, knowing he deserved more. "Eliza, the woman from the café, she gave us some handkerchiefs to cover our faces, I picked up Alexis and walked to the station."

"Did Alexis see…I mean did she look at…?"

"No," she answered quickly. "I told her to keep her head tucked in my shoulder. I didn't want her to see."

"Thank you. I will be forever grateful to you. You saved my girl's life. How can I …?"

"No, please. I couldn't…I had to…She saved _me_." Rick kept looking at her, expecting her to continue. She felt she had to explain to him how Alexis saved her and why she was so important to her. For that she must tell him everything. She took a deep breath.

"Almost three years ago my mother was killed... she was murdered." She saw Rick's eyes widen, but she had to continue before she lost her nerve. "After that I felt driven to find out the real motive of her murder. I was consumed with this obsession that I _had_ to find out. I _had_ to finish school and get into the force and become a detective and find out the truth. I felt lost…like I was living in a shell. That day…when I saw the cloud of smoke coming towards me, I just stood there in the middle of the street, like I was waiting for it." She realized her eyes were fixed on the kitchen counter when she felt his hand hold hers. She looked up to him and didn't saw pity in his eyes, or repulsion at her suicidal thoughts, only empathy and understanding.

"You miss your mom" he said.

"Yes. I didn't even noticed Alexis yelling and crying until she pulled at my hand. And when I saw her I knew I had to find some purpose in my life again, that's what my mom would've wanted. And I had to start with saving this little girl… and myself. And after that…I don't know. Alexis is like a soothing balm, you know? When I'm with her I don't feel empty. She fills everything with love and laughter."

* * *

><p>Rick felt ashamed. This woman, this young woman was practically a stranger, but was such an important part of Alexis' life. She saved his daughter and offered her protection on that day. And now she spoke of Alexis with so much love and affection. Rick felt even more guilty for the way he had treated her in the past week.<p>

"I'm sorry I kept you from her. I was…"

"You were protecting you kid."

"But I was wrong."

"Look, Rick. I don't have children, but I think you can never go wrong" she tells him, giving him a comforting smile. "Especially if you're look out for her."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"I do feel terrible of how I acted. I guess I didn't trust you and misunderstood you conversation with Alexis. I didn't realize how much she needs you…and you need her" he squeezed her hand, realizing they were still touching. "You are an amazing woman, Kate Beckett. My daughter and I are lucky to have you on our lives."

And they really were. Kate had proven to be a wonderful woman. She was strong, independent, intelligent, funny and caring. She was wonderful with Alexis and one of the few people that made her laugh these past few weeks. He had to admit he found her beautiful and he was very attracted to her from the start. She was incredible young, barely old enough to buy a car on her own name. And he felt old lately, tired and old.

He stared at their hands and wondered how things would be if they had met under different circumstances. Maybe if they weren't involved in the tragedy of 9/11, or maybe if they met a couple of years later, when he was maybe more emotionally mature and ready for her. Because even though she was younger than he, she was an emotional foundation, strong and capable of surviving everything and anything. Even if she sometimes doubted it herself.

Shaking the thoughts of _what ifs_ he lifted his eyes and looked at her. He saw that a blush had appeared in her cheeks and was reaching her neck. He found it intriguing that her blush intensified when he rubbed his thumb over the palm of her hand. The memory of a shared moment in his kitchen popped into his mind. He was certain she was flirting with him then, and of course he was flirting back. He knew it was not the moment to pursue the attraction he felt towards her, but her reaction was reassuring. Given the sharp inhale and the nervous fidgeting of the young woman, the attraction was two way.

* * *

><p>This man was torturing her. One moment he had her pouring her deepest thoughts to him and now he was making her body react in a very unnerving way. He had her in an emotional roller coaster and she wasn't sure she was going to make it without puking.<p>

_Nice image, Kate,_ she thought. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, trying to get her pulse to stop hammering in her ears. She felt his hand withdrawing from hers, but he didn't move. She opened her eyes and noticed he was an inch closer than before. His eyes were dancing with misfit and she knew he had noticed her reaction. _Bastard._

"Can I get some water?"

Alexis, with perfect timing, appeared in the kitchen door with sleepy puffy eyes.

"Of course, sweetie" Kate answer, welcoming the interruption and busying herself pouring a glass of water for the girl. "Here you go."

Alexis walked towards her father and drank silently. She looked better, more relaxed.

"Thank you, Kate."

"You are very welcome, young lady" she said, smiling at the girl, who smiled back. "Did you had a nice nap?"

"I'm still very tired," the girl answered back.

"Well, let's get you home, Pumpkin."

"But it's so late," Kate said. "You guys can crash here."

Rick was surprised at Kate's invitation, and he tried to turn it down. "We'll take a taxi."

"Rick, there's no need to go out into the city at three in the morning and expose Alexis to the cold. You guys can have my bed, I'll crash at the couch."

"Daddy, can we? Please?" Alexis directed her best puppy eyes at him.

He looked at Kate to refuse once again, but she was giving him a carbon copy of his daughter's pleading look.

"I'm never gonna win with you two, am I?" he replied. "Fine. But we won't kick you out of your bed. We can sleep on the couch just fine, right Alexis?"

Alexis nodded with a pleased smile on her little face.

"Please, you barely fit on the couch by yourself, let alone with a seven-year-old," Kate argued.

Rick was not going to let Kate give up her bed, after everything she's done.

"I can sleep with Kate, can I Dad?" Alexis asked.

"If Kate doesn't mind the middle-of-the-night karate kicking, I don't see why not," he teased.

"Dad, you're embarrassing me," Alexis whined under her breath.

"Hey, I'm a cop. I can take it" Kate said, smiling at Alexis who beamed back at her.

Two hours later, Kate laid on her bed, eyes wide open. She looked at her bedside clock: 5:07 a.m. Alexis was at her side, her soft breathing filling the otherwise silent room. She had fallen asleep almost instantly, but Kate was still having trouble sleeping. Her mind was very conclusions that on the other side of the door, Rick Castle was sleeping on her couch. During the last couple of sleepless hours, Kate realized Rick had stopped being _Rick Castle, favorite author_ and had become _Rick Castle, handsome man who kissed her forehead and held her hand. Rick Castle, the man sleeping on her couch._

She was confused, _he_ confused her. For years she had this fan girl crush on him, watching his interviews, reading the tabloids, and looking at his picture on the back covers of his books for way too long. But now, he was real. And she the feeling in her chest now was _very_ different from the fan girl crush she felt before.

Alexis moved beside her, mumbling in her sleep. Kate wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled towards her. The girl sighed and snuggled closer to Kate. Her hair smelled like chamomile and Kate breathed in the scent. It was soothing and reminded her of her mother.

Alexis started struggling against her hold. Kate loosed her arms, trying to soothe the girl.

"Hey, sweetheart, it's okay," Kate whispered.

"Daddy!" Alexis yelled, still asleep. "Daddy!"

"Hey, Pumpkin, I'm here."

Rick appeared instantly, sitting on the bed and embracing Alexis.

"It's a dream, honey. Open your eyes."

Alexis slowly opened her blue eyes, shinning with unshed tears.

"See. It's all gone now. You're okay," he whispered while the girl held tight to his shirt.

"It was very scary, Daddy."

"I know. I'm here now."

"Kate?" Alexis called, her face still buried on her father's shirt. "Kate?"

"I'm here honey," she answered, running a hand up and down the girl's back.

A couple of minutes passed in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Rick and Kate kept comforting Alexis, while the girl stared into space. It was Alexis who broke the silence.

"Kate?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can Daddy sleep with us? "

"You guys can have my bed and rest. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"No," the girl insisted. "I want to sleep with both. I feel safer with both of you."

Kate looked from the girl to Rick. He looked tired and deflated, his eyes fixed on the wall. He slowly turned to look at her. He didn't say anything at his daughter's request, he just stared at her, slowly blinking.

"Of course," she answered, eyes never leaving Rick's.

She moved towards one side of the bed, making room for them. Alexis settled by her side, pulling Rick's arm until he laid on the bed. The girl put her father's arm over her while she held Kate's hand with her other one. She was facing Alexis, and saw as the girl smiled content with being sandwiched between her protectors and closed her eyes. With her free hand, Kate tried to cover all of them with the throw blanket. She first covered Alexis and then Rick. Her eyes met his, his face slightly illuminated by the street light coming in from her window. Without breaking eye contact she lowered herself back to the bed. She felt Rick move; the arm that was covering Alexis shifted. He grabbed the other edge of the blanket and covered her to shoulders. His hand lingered on her shoulder and trailed down her arm until it met the hand that was grasping his daughter's, covering both of their hands.

Kate's heart was pounding loudly on her ears. In the silence of the night she was sure he heard it, loud and clear. She was thankful for the lack of light because she felt her cheek flare and was sure she was blushing furiously. But in spite of how self-conscious she felt, somehow it felt right being this way. Somehow it felt a bit like being home for the first time in years.

* * *

><p>Something was tickling his chin and he felt the weight of a small body on top of him. The smell of lavender invaded is senses and, still under the influence of sleep, he turned his head to the smell. Taking a deep breath, he buried his nose into soft hair and he felt movement on his left side. Too sleepy to open his eyes, he continued to enjoy the smell even if the soft hair ticked his face. The body on top of him moved and groaned and he recognized it instantly. Turning to the sound he opened his eyes and watched as his daughter woke up, clearly not amused with the sun lighting up the room so bright.<p>

Alexis squinted and looked at him, took a deep breath and closed her eyes again.

"Can I sleep some more, Daddy?" she mumbled.

He rubbed her back until her breath became deep and steady. He studied his surroundings, confused by the unknown room he was in. Movement on his left caught is attention once more, and he turned to look at the woman sleeping by his side. One of her hands was still holding Alexis' on top of his chest. His daughter, sometime during the night, decided to use him as a body pillow and now Kate was much closer to him than when he fell asleep, her messy hair attacking his face. He noticed that she was resting on top of his left arm, cuddling into him, but still at a distance. Either he was feeling bold or he still wasn't fully awake to understand his action, but he pulled Kate's sleeping body closer to his. She didn't wake and he took advantage of it, breathing her in again. He didn't feel awkward or strange waking up by her side. It was weird that he _didn't_ feel weird. He could get used to this very fast. He kissed her head and rested his on top of her hair.

That action must have woken her up, because he felt her body tense under his touch. He was amused when he felt her slowly trying to disentangle herself from him.

"Good morning," he said.

She tensed even more and slowly moved her head to look at him. When her eyes met his, he smiled and was thrilled to receive a smile back.

"Good morning," she answered back. Her voice as deep and rough from sleep and he found it very alluring. "Did I wake you?"

"I was already awake."

"Oh," she said softly, and rested her head on his shoulder again. He could see traces of a blush appearing on her face. She looked adorable and a thousand other adjective that he shouldn't thinking with his daughter so close by. He was truly attracted to this woman, and damn her, he could fall for her on a heartbeat.

She was looking at Alexis with an amused smile. "She looks comfortable."

"Yes, she does," he replied. And wanting to tease her he added, "and so do you, for that matter."

Pleased with himself, he saw her blush intensified and a smile appearing on her lips. She still was not looking at him.

"I was not that comfortable, but I can't complain. I was sleeping with two beautiful women."

She laughed and looked up to him, biting her lower lip in amusement. This action got his attention and he was mesmerized by her lips. He cleared his throat he and looked up to her eyes, his hand on her shoulder moving to her back making small circles. She closed her eyes enjoying the touch.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Opening her eyes, she nodded. "You?"

His hand stilled on her lower back, and pressed her closer to him, kissing the top of her head once more. "Best I had in a _long_ time."

"Me too," she whispered.

"You guys are talking too much," Alexis complained. With half-closed eyes she looked at both of them.

He felt a little guilty that he forgot his daughter was still there. He was so lost on the little exchange with Kate, he didn't notice when the girl woke up._ I'm the worst father._

"Sorry, Sweetie. We didn't mean to wake you up. Are you hungry?" Kate said, tenderly moving the girl's hair out of her face. Alexis looked to be contemplating the question.

"A little."

"How about I whip us up something for breakfast while you look if there's a cartoon you like on TV right now."

"Okay."

Alexis got down from the bed and walked towards the living room, dragging her feet.

"Not a morning person, I gather," Kate said.

"Normally, she is. I think she's just tired," he replied.

Kate sat on the bed and turned her back to him, lowering her feet to the floor. She stretched her arms and back, and Rick heard the cracks and pops her body made. He watched her as she walked around the bed and towards the door. In an instant he was sitting down, taking her hand and stopping her. She turned to looked at him with a soft and curious look on her face.

"Thank you…for everything."

She took a small step towards him and reached her other hand to his face. With her thumb she caressed his cheek and his head leaned into her touch. He turned and placed a small kiss on the palm of her hand, looking back at her.

"You're welcome."

And with that she turned and exited the room.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, she was saying goodbye to the Castles.<p>

"Dad, can we see Kate soon?" Alexis asked her father.

"Of course. That would be wonderful," Rick answered his daughter. He turned to look at her. "When can we see you again, Kate?"

The way he said her name left her breathless. It sounded hopeful and loaded with something Kate didn't understand. But the way her body reacted let her know that she did wanted to see them soon. Wanted to see _him_ soon.

"I have the late shift all week. I am free on Saturday."

"That's too far," Alexis complained.

Kate lowered herself to the girl's height. "I know. But when you get out of school I'm already working and when I get out of work you are already sleeping."

"And when I wake up, you're the one sleeping."

"I'm afraid so."

"I have the swimming competition on Saturday. Can you go?"

"I wouldn't miss it. I promise. And you can call me anytime, okay?"

Alexis hugged her tight. Kate stood up and looked at Rick. He walked towards her and kissed her cheek.

"May I call you too?"

Kate smiled. "Anytime."

Father and daughter walked out the hall, and Kate closed her door feeling lighter and hopeful.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, that's that. I am always grateful for your reviews and comments on the story. Love you guys!<strong>


End file.
